


You Were A Kindness

by saltwaterkid95



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Crime, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Loss of Virginity, Riverdale, Slow Burn, Violence, Young Love, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwaterkid95/pseuds/saltwaterkid95
Summary: After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.





	1. Rebel With A Cause

**Author's Note:**

> New AU story!!
> 
> So I saw Baby Driver last week and I was inspired to write this story. The only similarities to Baby Driver is that Jughead is forced into being a get away Driver.
> 
> I edited this myself, so please be nice! Sorry for any mistakes!

Jughead's eyes are glued to his white and red leather gloves that are gripping the wheel tightly trying to control his shaking hands. He takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

He looks up from his gloves finally, scanning the perimeter. Nothing, but the still of the night.

A deer runs across the street and Jughead jumps out of his seat. He takes a deep breath calming himself. Everything is going to be okay. He has done this several times, he still shouldn't be this shaky.

A gun shot is fired in the distance, Jughead flinches. He should be used to this by now, but it still haunts him every time.

He doesn’t care what happens to himself, but he can’t stomach the thought of where or who that gunshot hit.

His eyes are fixed on the road ahead. He turns the headlights of the car back as he spots the men with masks dressed in black run towards his direction. Jughead positions his foot over the gas ready to do his job. He looks up at the ceiling thinking,’if there is a god I want you to know that I am sorry’. He doesn’t pray for himself, but for the sins he is committing.

The door to the silver mercedes is thrown open, the men pile into the car. “Let’s go!” The car doors are shut so loudly the car shakes causing Jughead to jump remembering the gun shots from moments ago.

_Jughead slams his foot onto the gas pedal as he focuses on the escape path. Down Main Street, left on Archer Ave, right onto the dirt road until they reach the farm on the right after forty miles._

Police Sirens begin to ring in Jughead’s ears. “Fuck it’s the cops,” Joaquin says paranoid.

Jughead keeps a stern look on his face. He feels numb as he speeds up the car staring at the darkness ahead.

“Jughead’s got it,” Mustang says confidently in the front seat. He roughly squeezes Jughead's shoulder giving him an evil grin. He always had it. Jughead has out run the Cops several times by now. Sometimes they are lucky and get away before the cops show up because Jughead is so quick. He is the best get away driver in New York, considering he is one of the few that isn’t dead or behind bars.

 Jughead knows he is a good driver. He has been driving cars since he could remember. Whenever his father was too drunk to drive home, he would have to take the wheel as a child. He knows how to control ever turn and every angle of a car at any speed. That’s why he was recruited.

Jughead veers a bit off course of their planned route to avoid the oncoming police cars. Jughead backs the car into a parking lot with several cars and he makes a sudden sharp turn.

"Fasten your seat belt boys," Mustang cheers wickedly. He backs the car into a parking space that has two cars next to it.Jughead turns off the car and the headlights.

“Get down!” Jughead orders. Everyone in the car leans back, so that they cannot be seen.

The sirens are growing closer. They listen as the sirens drive right past the parking lot without any suspicion.

The men sit up as soon as the sirens are way off in the distance.

”Atta boy Jughead.” Joaquin gives Jughead a pat on the back. Jughead double checks to make sure that the coast is clear.

He quickly turns the car back on and races out of the parking lot.

He veers off the main road on purpose in case the cops that just passed them call for back up.

The men begin to crack jokes about their latest job. They remove their masks. Mustang lights a cigarette in the front seat. He holds out the pack to Jughead. “No thanks.” Jughead declines.

Jughead drowns out the laughing in the back seat as he keeps his eyes on the gravel road searching for the dirt path. As soon as Jughead found the dirt path all of the adrenaline was replaced with his usual misery and emptiness.

 Another job done.

An hour later the silver mercedes pulled up to an old abandoned looking farm.

The garage door in the small building next to the farm opened. Jughead pulled inside. He hesitated before turning the engine off. The men cheerfully hop out of the car.

“Jughead you coming?” Joaquin asks.

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Don’t keep the boss waiting too long,” Mustang warns. Jughead knows _._ Their boss is not a person that you want to piss off.

_Jughead learned the ugly truth when one of his I guess you could call it "coworkers" Joe accidentally left his gun at the last robbery with his fingerprints all over it. Their boss called the men in for their pre job planning, Jughead noticed a new man in Joe’s place. The boss had told Jughead to take the car to the impounder upstate to get rid of any evidence of their previous robbery. Jughead would have hopped into the car quickly without a problem, until he saw the limp bloody fingers sticking out of the trunk. “Ugh kids.” His boss walked to the car and opened the trunk revealing Joe’s bloody dead body squished into the trunk like garbage. The older man shoved the body with no care into the trunk. “Better?” Jughead nods wordlessly. He is too shocked for words._

Jughead took the keys out of the ignition. He double checked the car to make sure that none of the men left anything behind. He does not want anymore blood on his hands. Jughead reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his signature grey crown shaped beanie. He places the hat back onto his head checking the mirror to make sure the hat looks okay.Once he confirmed that the car was empty, he headed for the bar

He looked up at the stars admiring how beautiful the night sky is in the countryside. He kicked the dirt in front of him with his hands in his pockets wishing he could feel something, anything.

Jughead opened the barn door where the men were congregated around a table.

“I am glad you could finally join us Jughead.” Hiram Lodge flashes a devilish smile with his perfectly white teeth as the teen as he enters the barn. Jughead shivers as he makes eye contact with his intimidating boss. This man gives him the creeps. He is a well known millionaire business man who has no business in crime. Jughead can't help, but wonder if he is just evil by nature. He enjoys taking from people. He definitely enjoys torturing others.

The barn has been converted into a warehouse with a drawing board, table, and cots.

“I was doing a final sweep of the car to make sure that nothing was left behind.”

“Good boy. Find anything?” The men all exchange paranoid looks as they wait for Jughead's response.

"Nope."

Hiram nods at Jughead and then continues counting the money.

Hiram Lodge was not the usual suspect for these kinds of crimes. He is a well known man. A wealthy business man from Riverdale with a family. He is the secret boss of the Southside Serpents. Not all Serpents are bad. There is the stereotype that the Serpents are a crime gang. Less than half of them are into crime. There are some really good people that are apart of the Serpents. Jughead’s dad is a serpent. FP has his demons, but he had once been a good man. Jughead really believed that.

Hiram throws the last bill onto the table and all of the men look nervous as hell waiting to listen to Hiram's opinion of their work.

“Did the cops see you?”

“No Jughead parked in between two cars and the police didn’t notice a thing,” Hiram gives an approving nod to Jughead.

“All right here is your cut.” Hiram passes out the cuts to everyone, but he jokingly takes back the money that he was holding out to Jughead.

”You can go. Do you all know your routes?” The men nod and get up.”Not you Jones, we need to have a chat.”

Jughead scans his brain nervously trying to figure out what he had done wrong. The police hadn’t seen them. He drove them without being followed. He had the car impounded last week and he watched it burn himself. He hasn’t done anything wrong. Jughead can feel his heart beating so spastically he feels like it is going to fall out of his chest. He couldn’t have screwed up.

“Jughead we have a really a big job coming up. This is the major leagues. These jobs have been a practice leading up to this. We are going to rob Clifford Blossom, the most corrupt business man in Riverdale.” Jughead had thought that was Hiram, but he would never say that out loud. Only if he has a death wish for himself and everyone around him. 

“Riverdale? I thought we are trying to keep a low profile?”

“We are. That is why this job needs to go off without a hitch. I need eyes and ears everywhere. Clifford has two teenage twins that are your age, Cheryl and Jason. You and Joaquin are the only teenagers, I have. Joaquin is a known serpent. You are unknown Jughead, which makes you perfect for this job.” 'How does that make him perfect for the job?'”I need you to do your research on the Blossom twins. As you know Monday is the start of the school year. I submitted the paperwork and it has just been approved. You are the newest student at Riverdale High.”

“What?” Jughead asks pissed and confused. Is this a joke? If he thought Southside High was bad socially, imagine Riverdale High with all of the rich kids.

“Yes Jughead. This mission if very important. I want you to become a normal Riverdale High student. You need to fit in, become popular. I want you to make friends, join the football team, extra circulars, attend parties, hook up with girls/boys whatever you teens are into these days. I need months of research to make sure that this job is done flawlessly. Make this cover work or you know what happens if you fail me. Do you have any questions?” Jughead swallows nervously. He knows. Hiram constantly reminds him. It’s embedded in his brain now.

“No I get it.”

"If you do your job Jughead, your debt has been paid off." Jughead can barely believe the words that he's heard from Hiram Lodge's mouth.

"I am really done after this job?"

“Go to the store in Greendale and get yourself a nice iPhone and some new clothes for school.” Hiram hands him a large wad of cash. "Enjoy your first day of junior year Jughead Jones.”

_______________________________________________________________________

“You’re joking. Shut up!” Kevin throws the popcorn bowl in the air dramatically. Betty watches in slow motion as the popcorn spills all over them.

“Kevin!”

“I am sorry, but that reveal was worth the popcorn bowl getting thrown in the air.”

“You threw the popcorn bowl in the air the first Chuck and Blair kissed, whenever Ross said “We were on a break”, when Leslie and Ben got married, so many moments that were not even popcorn bowl being thrown in the air worthy! You can only do that during scary movies.”

“Betty we’ve been bffs for years and you’re just realizing that I’m dramatic?” Good point.”I can’t believe Bonnie pushed Perrie. I was not expecting that.”

“You would have if you read the book.” Kevin turns over to Betty giving her an unamused look.

“That’s the beauty of television Betty, now I don’t have to read what happens. I can just sit and watch the drama.” Typical. Betty picks a piece of popcorn out of her hair.

“I got an email from Principal Weatherbee, I get to show around the new student tomorrow.”

“Ooh spill the tea, boy or girl? Hoping it's a hot guy finally.”

“I think it’s a boy. They have a very erm unique name, so I am not exactly sure.”

“Like Blue Ivy unique?” Kevin asks excited,”Or Apple unique?” Kevin’s nose scrunches showing his disapproval.

“It’s definitely unique. I can’t remember hold on.” Betty picks up her phone and pulls up the email.”Forsythe Pendleton Jones III.” Kevin pulls out his phone.”What are you doing?”

“Checking to see if this guy has a Facebook. That is definitely a boy's name. Nope nothing. Who doesn’t have Facebook?”

“Maybe he doesn’t go by his full name and there are a million of people with the last name Jones.”

“Hopefully he’s hot. Riverdale High needs some fresh meat.”

“My fingers are crossed for you Kevin.”

“This is going to be our best year ever Betty.”

“You say that every year Kevin!”

“I mean it this time. This is our year. We are both going to get hot boyfriends.” Betty roles her eyes as she picks a piece of popcorn out of her bra.

“Okay Kev.” Unfortunately, for the first time ever Betty doesn’t believe her best friend.  She always starts the new school year with optimism that 'this would be her year'. Betty knew that was a naive way to think.

A common occurrence in the boring life of Betty Cooper is that everything is always the same.

Tomorrow is the first day of her junior year in high school and she all ready knows exactly how her year will go. Just like every year, the fall will consist of cheerleading and football games.  Betty will spend most of her time trying to unsuccessfully recruit people to join the Blue and Gold. Kevin will still be the only guy in her life. She will plan every dance. Her campaign for Senior class office will begin in the Spring. Kevin will run for President and she will run as his Vice President, the dream team. Her parents will take her on college tours all year to schools she has never even thought about applying to. Her mother will be on her about her weight, style, grades, personal life, and how she breathes.

She had gone back to school shopping with her mother today. Her mother picked out a new pastel wardrobe that matches with her all ready full closet of identical pastel clothing. Due to the fact that her older sister Polly had twins this summer with her boyfriend Jason Blossom, her parents are watching her like a hawk making sure that Betty does not screw up like her older sister. All of their perfect expectations are now projected on Betty instead of both Betty and Polly.

There is giggling coming from across the way and Betty looks over at the window of Archie Andrews her next door neighbor. His curtains are shut, but she knows that he is in there with Veronica. Veronica was the new girl last year. Betty gave her a tour on the first day of school and they became friends despite how different they are. After Veronica practically talked Cheryl into giving Betty a spot on the River Vixens, they became best friends.

Betty was sure that sophomore year would be the year that everything changed for her. She was determined it would be the year that she and the handsome boy next door Archie Andrews finally got together. She was finally a cheerleader which made for the perfect narrative for her and Archie. The cheerleader and the football player. She was way wrong.

Instead Veronica moved to Riverdale from New York, sweeping the red head off of his feet. He was head over heels for her the minute she walked into Pop's while Archie and Betty sat in a booth together. Betty was just about to tell him how she feels, when Veronica walked in looking like a goddess. She knew she lost at that moment. They fell for each other right in front of Betty's eyes. Being the coward that she is, she smiled and pretended like everything was fine while her heart was breaking. They have been a power couple since last year. Betty has sat on the sidelines and watched her lifelong crush/next door neighbor/best friend date her other best friend.

“Isn’t the sheriff expecting you home by now Kevin?” Alice Cooper appears in Betty’s room with her arms folded and a scowl that is not to be messed with.

“We were just finishing this episode mom.”

“Okay, but then you are going to clean up this mess and Kevin needs to go home.”

“Yes mom.”

This year is going to be no different.


	2. First day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> I tend to switch POV's a lot, so when I do I'll put a *** to let ya know!

Betty tucks her white shirt into her denim button up skirt. She flattens out the skirt to make sure it covers as much of her thighs as Alice Cooper will approve. Following her basic instinct, she brings her hands up to her freshly curled blonde hair, tightening her all ready very tight ponytail. She takes one last look in the mirror, pleased with her outfit, but still less than pleased with her appearance. 

“Well this is as good as it’s gonna get,” Betty quotes one of her favorite films the Princess Diaries. This is good enough for her mother at least.

Betty goes into her closet staring at the long line of neatly hanged color coated cardigans. Betty decides on the light pink cardigan, knowing that her mother will definitely approve.

“Elizabeth you need to leave in ten minutes.” 

If there was one thing that was different about this year, it’s that Betty has her license. She and her dad made a hobby of fixing up her dad’s old car. By her sixteenth birthday the car was ready to be hers. This year she doesn’t have to listen to her mother’s lecturing on the drive to school everyday. 

“Honey don’t you think that skirt is a little bit short? Where did you even get that?”

“Veronica and I agreed that it looked nice when I got it at the mall.” Alice rolls her eyes.

“Of course you were with her when you got it. Elizabeth what have I told you about hanging out with that girl?”

“She is my friend mom and she is always going to be my friend mom.”

“She was your friend when she started dating Archie?” Betty rolls her eyes and picks up backpack.

“Mom just drop it!”

“I am only looking out for your best interests Elizabeth. Focus on getting into college. Maybe you will find a nice boy this year now that you have moved on from your little crush.” Betty snorts. Who would she go out with? She is halfway through high school and she hasn't even gone a date with a boy.

“Ya okay mom.” Betty gives her a mother a fake smile big enough to please her.

“Make sure you grab some food before you leave. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

Betty follows her mother downstairs. 

Betty pops some wheat toast into the toaster as she watches her mother saunter into the dining room to join her father for breakfast.

She looks out the her kitchen window to see Archie and Veronica walking out of the Andrews house. They are holding hands and she is laughing at something he said. She must have spent the night, which means Betty has to drive both of them to school.

It’s not their fault Betty shielded her emotions. She never voiced her discomfort about their relationship. Betty never worked up the courage to tell Archie how she felt and she has to deal with the consequences. Veronica saw something she wanted, which was Archie. Veronica Lodge always gets what she wants. Who was Betty to stand in her way?

It’s not that she’s uncomfortable because she wants Archie anymore. She has gotten over Archie, she thinks. Betty just feels lonely. Her and Archie were always thick as thieves, now they hardly hang out. She does hang out with Veronica a lot, but the more serious her and Archie got the less she saw of her.

She sees the way they look at each other, touch each other, talk about each other. They can't keep their hands off of each other. Veronica is always smiling and glowing. Betty wishes she could have that kind of love. She knows it’s not realistic that she’ll ever find a love like that. The hopeless romantic in her can't help, but hold out hope. Even if she did, her controlling mother would find a way to chase them away. Besides, she and Kevin made a pact if they're not married by 35 they will get married. 

The toast pops out of the toaster bringing Betty's attention back to her toast. Betty butters her toast before running out the door.

“Elizabeth.”

“What mom?”

“Your lunch sweetheart.” Alice hands her daughter a brown paper bag. Betty didn’t even realize that she had forgotten to pick her lunch up off of the counter right next to the toaster.  
“Right.”

“If I were you I would make them walk.” Alice glares at the red haired boy and raven haired girl who clearly need to get a room while making out on Archie’s front porch.

“Bye mom.”

Betty shuts the front door louder than normal hoping that will break apart the two love birds. 

No luck. Betty hopped into her light blue Volkswagon Jetta. Betty throws her backpack onto the backseat and then she starts the car.

Betty looks up to see that she still doesn’t have their attention. Before having time to contemplate the decision, Betty made an impulsive decision. In a very un Betty Cooper move Betty placed her perfectly french manicured hand onto the horn of her car.

The noise was a lot louder than she expected. Archie and Veronica immediately break apart staring right at her. A red faced Betty motions for them to get into the car. Betty can picture her mother drinking a cup of coffee peaking outside the window watching this moment proudly.

“You could just tell us to get in the car,” Archie complains as he opens the door for Veronica.

“You could walk.” Betty is surprised at her come back. She is really channeling her inner Alice Cooper this morning.

“The horn was a bit much B.” Veronica slides into Shotgun while Archie sits in the back seat. “Here’s to finally being upper classmen and ruling this drab high this year.” Veronica chants excitedly. 

Betty puts the car in reverse ready to take on another basic year at Riverdale High.

_______________________________________________________________________  
***

Jughead stopped right in front of the entrance of Riverdale High. He grabs a picture of him and his little sister that he takes with him everywhere. He studies the innocent smile on their young faces. He doesn't remember taking the photo, but he looks genuinely happy. Jughead wishes he could remember what that feels like.

Jughead feels himself getting jerked forward as someone bumps into him. The pictures goes flying out of his hand. 

“Watch it!” A tall dark haired boy in a blue and gold letterman jacket says as he continues his walk into the entrance of the school. Jughead bends to down to quickly frantically searching for the picture trying to find it before anybody steps on it. Jughead spots it and grabs it at the speed of light before a random girl can step on it. He examines it quickly to make sure that there’s no damage to the picture. He brushes off a few pieces of rock debris before putting the picture back into his pocket.

Here goes nothing.

Jughead walks through the two open doors to the high school. This place is definitely nicer than Southside High. No security, no pay phones, no graffiti on the walls, and working lockers. The architecture is nothing special, but it sure beats the gum and cigarette ash wall stains at his previous school. He was sent instructions from the school to go to the front office before first period. 

Jughead walks down the hallway looking for the front office. It only took him a few minutes to find the office. He walked into the dim room spotting a secretary sitting in a desk in front of the Principal's office.

“Hello how may I help you?” The secretary flashes him a warm smile.

“Today is my first day,” Jughead says keeping a good distance between himself and the desk.

“What’s your name?”

“Jughead Jones.” The secretary fixes her glasses as she stares at the computer screen with an intense focus.

“I do not see a Jughead Jones in the system.”

Jughead walks up to the edge of the desk.”Try Forsythe Pendleton III,” Jughead says in a hushed tone. He looks around to make sure that nobody heard him.

“Ah here you are.” The secretary gets up and begins searching through a file cabinet. She picks up a file and places it down onto her desk.

“Sorry I am late Ms. Blumenthal.” A flustered blonde girl rushes into the office. Jughead notices that her legs are a mile long and looks perfectly polished. Is this what all Northside girls look like?

“You are just on time Betty, no worries.” The girl turns to look at him and a wide smile forms on her face. She looks like a human Barbie Doll, not in a bad way.

“You must be For-”

“Jughead.” Two minutes in and this place is all ready hell. His real name has been revealed to this barbie doll. She and her friends are going to laugh about it lunch and he is never going to fit in. This whole undercover thing is all ready a mess.

“Welcome to Riverdale High Jughead. I am Betty Cooper and I am going to giver you your tour.” Betty holds out her hand. He looks at it, but Hiram Lodge's orders are ringing in the back of his head. He takes her hand. She has soft gentle hands, he notices. He looks up at her, she has sparkly green eyes. She looks familiar, he has definitely seen her before.

“Here’s his file dear.”

“Thanks Ms. Blumenthal, I’ll see you later.” Betty grabs the file and turns her attention to Jughead as she leads them out of the office. Jughead takes a moment to check out the blonde. She is wearing a skirt that shows off her toned long legs. Her hair is up in a painfully tight ponytail. Jughead wonders if it hurts her head. The smile hasn't dropped from her face since he has met her. Does it hurt her face to smile that much? 

“Riverdale High was built in……”Her voice is sweet like chocolate. Her clothes are a bit modest for the average teenager. She has on a skirt, but is wearing a cardigan over it. The weather is warm enough to not be wearing a jacket.

“So you transferred from Southside High?”

“Yes.”

“What brings you to Riverdale High?”

“I had good grades at Southside High, my counsellors thought I had a better chance in college if I transferred here. I live on the school district border, so I was able to get a transfer.”

“That’s great. About 90 % of last years graduating class went to College. Riverdale High sent fifteen students to Ivy Leagues and ten to schools in California, so you came to the right place. What would you want to study?”

“I am really into literature. I like writing almost anything.”

“Good choice. I love literature. I read the entire Nancy Drew collection by the time I turned eight years old. My favorite book of all time is Forever by Judy Blume.” Why is he not surprised? Typical Northside preppy girl, hasn’t heard of real literature.

Betty looks down at a piece of paper that she is holding in her hand and then up at the lockers.”So this is your locker. Your code is on this piece of paper. I recommend taking a picture of it in case you lose the piece of paper. You don’t have to do it, just advice I give everyone.” Betty hands him the piece of paper. He takes it from her.”If you want me to show you how to open it, I don’t mind.” Jughead looks at the piece of paper. He spins the lock matching up the correct numbers. and the locker opens up smoothly.

”I think I got it.”

“Okay moving on let’s look at your schedule.” Betty pulls another piece of paper out of the folder.”We have P.E., History, english, and chemistry together.” 'How does this girl have so much energy this early in the morning?' Whatever her coffee is spiked with, he wants some.”Oh and if you have any questions feel free to ask. If you think of some later don’t hesitate to come find me.” 

Jughead is quickly going over the checklist of activities that Hiram Lodge named off in his mind.

“Extra circulars.” Jughead thinks out loud.”What extra circulars does this place have?”

“We have lots. There is the most popular one sports. Football is the biggest sport here.” Anything, but sports. Hiram told him to join the football team, so looks like football will be one of them.”There is also water polo, baseball, swimming, tennis, track, volleyball, basketball. So many options. There are lots of clubs like the drama club, chess club, fashion club. There is also the school paper The Blue and Gold, it is getting rebooted this year finally. I know that they are always recruiting new members. You said you like to write, that is a great place to express your creativity.”

“Great.”

“Have I seen you somewhere before?” Betty stops walking and looks at him curiously.

“I don’t think so.” He answers.

“I definitely know you from somewhere.”

“I work at the drive in, but I work inside of the projector booth.”

“I love the drive in! I used to go there frequently with my friends, but not as much anymore.” Jughead nods.”I know what it is, I’ve seen you in Pop’s.” That’s it. He has seen her sitting in a booth with her preppy friends. He has seen her with Archie Andrews.

“I go there sometimes.” A lot actually.

“First period is about to start, I’ll walk with you to english.” Jughead knows that he has no choice but to say yes. The inner loner in him is screaming to make up an excuse to be alone, but Hiram’s satanic voice is playing in the back of his head telling him to fit in. Besides he is going to the same place as her it would be awkward if he ditched her.

“Okay.” 

Walking in the halls with a pretty girl can only help his reputation. Once they get to their class they are going to go their separate ways and she is going to walk over to her jock boyfriend and never talk to him again.

Jughead keeps his head down as he walks through the halls of his new high school not paying attention to anything else, but the girl beside him.

“I know the ceilings and floor haven’t been re done since the 70′s, but this school has it’s charm.”

“I am transferring from Southside High, architecture and remodeling have never really been in the school budget.” Jughead can see the panicked look in the girl’s eyes. She quickly recovers repainting her cheery smile on her face. She is definitely never speaking to him again after this.

They reach the classroom and Jughead eyes a seat in the back corner.

“If you have any questions that pop up, feel free to find me at anytime.”

Jughead races off to the back corner before Betty even finishes speaking to him. He watches as she sits down in the front. An over dressed girl with loud clacking heels takes the empty seat besides her. Jughead notices the familiar red headed boy in a blue and gold letterman jacket sit in the other seat next to Betty. She smiles at him and he begins talking to her. Of course. His hunch had been right. Could this place be more cliche?

_______________________________________________________________________  
***

“Why does being an upper classmen feel exactly like being freshmeat?” Kevin asks annoyed to Veronica and Betty as they walk to their lunch table.

“It’s only the first day Kevin,” Betty says optimistically. Deep down Betty knows that he is right, nothing is different.

“My two favorite red heads,” Veronica greets Cheryl and Archie as they join them at the table.

“How is everyone’s first day going?” Kevin asks.

“Boring, english is going to be the death of me this year.” Betty wants to argue that she thinks the class is going to be really interesting, but instead she keeps quiet as usual. Every time she finds out something she and Archie don’t have in common, she can see why they are not compatible.

“Only one more year in this shit hole,” Cheryl says while pouring red dye into her milk carton. Kevin gives Betty a disgusted look and she quietly laughs.

“Only one more year of Cheryl, bummer,” Kevin says sarcastically. Betty turns her head away as she giggles.

“Betty how was your welcome tour with the new boy? Anything you’d like to get under?” Betty flashes Veronica a sarcastic smile with wide eyes. She wouldn't say that the tour had gone successfully. He seemed bored and closed off. Betty was bummed because when she first saw him in the office she felt something different. She can't describe the feeling that flowed through her when she met the new boy. He is not like other boys are Riverdale High. He has a different look to him than they average letterman jacket wearing Northside Boy. He was wearing a crown shaped grey beanie. Betty noticed his dark hair and dark blue eyes. When he said he liked to write, Betty felt a sense of hope that she could possibly recruit him for the Blue & Gold. She still can't shake the feeling that she knows him from somewhere.

“Thanks for asking Veronica, it was fine.” Betty looks up to see the boy in the beanie walking down the steps with his lunch tray. She watches as he looks around hesitantly. His eyes briefly meet hers and she waves at him. He quickly moves his attention away from her ignoring her wave. He focuses his attention on an empty table and walks over to it. Betty’s heart drops watching the sad boy sit by himself. She knows what it’s like to feel alone. Nobody should have to feel like that.

“And…”

“Nothing, he didn’t really seem interested. He looks awfully familiar though.”

“Are you talking about Jughead?” Archie pipes in.

“Ya, you know him?” 

“Ya his dad used to work with my dad. We used to hang out when we were kids. You were there sometimes too when we would hang out. I saw him in english class this morning. That guy got really weird.” That made so much sense. Betty remembered playing in Archie's sand box with another boy when they were very little. She had assumed that their other friend had moved away when she didn't see him anymore. That's what Archie told her.

“You haven’t seen him since you were kids, so how do you know that he got weird?” Betty asks defensively.

“He is sitting all by himself still wearing that weird hat after all these years.”

“He’s sitting over there like a pathetic loner,” Cheryl adds in. Betty stands up disgusted by her friend’s behavior.

“Maybe it has sentimental meaning to him Archie.”

“What are you doing B? Sit down,” Veronica says in a joking tone, but Betty is not in the mood for jokes.

“Since when did we become bullies? You guys don’t know anything about this guy and you’re all ready talking behind his back.” Betty picks up her lunch angrily.

“Where are you going?” Kevin asks confused.

“To make new friends.”

Betty stomps over to her target. She stops at the lunch table where the raven haired boy is sitting.

“Do you mind if I join?” Betty looks at him nervously hoping that he’ll say yes.

“If you want.” He stares at her for a brief second and then turns his focus back to biting into his apple.

Betty sets down her lunch down and sits across from him. She can feel plenty of eyes on her from all around the court yard.

“How have your classes been so far?”

“You’ve been in all of them, so you tell me?”

“They’re okay. It’s only the first day, so I can’t judge quite yet. How are the classes compared to Southside High?”

“Look blondie, I don’t know if somebody dared you to come over and sit with me, but-”

“Nobody dared me to.” Jughead points to the corner of the court yard. Betty turns around to see the entire table she was just sitting at staring at them intensely.

“Look you’re free of your welcoming committee duties. I don’t need your pity princess.” Jughead gets up from the table quickly taking only his apple with him.

“Oh okay,” Betty says in defeat. She hears Reggie Mantle and his table laughing behind her. 

Betty bites back tears as she sits at the table letting the rejection sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Betty's intentions were misunderstood. Who doesn't love a good ol' teenage misunderstanding?
> 
> Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback on the first chapter <3! Let me know what you think :).


	3. The sporty type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> I will put *** when I switch POV.

Jughead stopped as he saw the flyer in the hallway for football tryouts. Playing sports would definitely ruin his aesthetic, but what Hiram Lodge wants, Hiram Lodge gets.

3:00 today is the first try out. Jughead Jones the Jock, it sounds horrible. He wants to vomit at the thought at the thought of himself in a Letterman jacket.

Jughead also debated joining the school paper as another extra circular. It was the only one that interested him out of the ones Betty had mentioned on his first day of school. He enjoys writing and this is an extra circular that he may actually enjoy.

Jughead walks into the room expecting to see a whole group of people. He stops as he sees the familiar blonde ponytail swinging back and forth and the bubbly blonde picks a book up off of the table.

She looks up and drops the book surprised to see him.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, I guess I have the wrong room,” Jughead turns around.

“Jughead, wait! What room are you looking for?” Jughead turns around to face her again. She is wearing jeans today covering her long legs and Jughead is grateful not to have the distraction. Who is he kidding, they are still distracting.

“The one for the school paper. Welcome to the Blue and Gold room.” Betty smiles as she points to something behind him. He turns around to see a sign that reads "The Blue and Gold”.

“You decided that you want to join to the paper?” Betty claps her hands together in excitement. How is she so happy all of the time?

“Ya, where can I find the editor-in-chief?”

“That’s me.”

“Aren’t you only a junior? Where is the rest of the staff?”

“I re started the paper recently. You are my first member." She looks embarrassed at the admission. "The paper is currently looking for staff, but this is a great start. We can hand out flyers and begin working on stories that will totally recruit people.” He begins to panic at the thought of working with her alone. 

Well there goes this extra circular.

“No this was a mistake.” Jughead watches as the smile leaves the blonde girl’s face.

He can’t stand to see her upset and he turns around bolting out of the room.

He heads to the one place on campus where he knows he can have peace and quiet, the library.

He sits down and pulls out a bag of chips. He likes to eat when he's stressed. Jughead will find any occasion to eat. He puts a chip to his mouth and sighs. He throws this chip back down as the guilt begins to sink in. The memory of Betty’s sad face clouds his mind. He keeps having to convince himself that she is just another shallow privileged Northside girl.

It was almost embarassing when she came over and sat at his lunch table on the first day of school. Everyone’s eyes on the two of them as she sat down, there is no way she was being genuine. Jughead can’t force himself to believe it though. She is either the nicest person in the world or the world's best actress. He can't help but push everyone away. He goes into autopilot the second somebody speaks to him. He should have given Betty more time to speak before he just got up and left her at the table with everyone watching. He is supposed to become popular by sitting at lunch tables, not sitting by himself. He needs to shake this loner introvert attitude. He can't be himself anymore. That's the whole point of a cover.

Still his mind floats back to the lunch table where Betty was attempting to make conversation. He felt his blood boil as he felt all eyes on him around the court yard while the blonde spoke to him. He wants to make this mission work so badly and he felt like a joke. He panicked at her kindness and he fled. He ran away and he is damn good at it.

He made the mistake of turning around after he walked off from the table to see a sad look in her eyes. He realized that he had actually hurt her feelings and he felt like shit. He still feels like shit.

The only experience he has with girls is his sister and he only talks to her over the phone. The best thing he can do is avoid her.

_______________________________________________________________________

Jughead walks with his hands in his pockets towards the football field. The coach is standing with his back to him watching several men run.

The coach notices Jughead walking towards him.”What can I do for you son?”

“I am here for the tryout,” Jughead says shyly with his hands still tucked into his pockets. 

The coach inspects him and Jughead looks up at the sky wishing this awkward moment would end all ready.

“What grade are you?”

“Junior.”

“Are you new?”

“Yes.”

“Any football experience?”

“Not really?”

“Can you kick?”

“Can I what?”

“We need a kicker.”

“I used to help my sister practice for soccer.”

“Great, get changed and show me what you got.”

“Change into what?” The coach waves over someone.

A man dressed in an identical tracksuit as the coach brings over pads and a training uniform that matches the other guys.

“Put this on and then come back and show us what you got. What's your name son?”

"Jughead Jones." The coach begins laughing and Jughead rolls his eyes."Yes that is seriously my name. Can I go get changed now?"

"Yes and bring back your A Game, Jughead," The coach can't even finish saying his name before laughing. Jughead walks over to the locker room sure that football is going to be hell. He is hopeful that with his lack of athletic skills he won't make the team and Hiram Lodge will at least be pleased with the fact that he tried.

Jughead goes into the locker room and changes into the large pile of clothing. He fumbles with the weird padding and where exactly it goes on his body.

He slowly makes his way onto the field dreading this tryout. How long until season is over?

“There you are, we are going to get special teams out, so that we can begin your tryout.” Jughead looks the coach completely lost. He has no idea what a special teams is. He knows hardly anything about sports. His dad always had sports games on at home while he drank on the couch watching them. Jughead barely paid enough attention to know the rules, but he doesn’t know the terms.

A group of guys line up beside him."You are going to run up and kick it onto the other side of the field." 'Easy enough', Jughead thinks. He runs towards the ball and kicks it almost as hard as he can. The ball goes flying into the air and falls onto the opposite side of the field.

"Not bad Jones. Let's see what you got for the field goal. Andrews is going to hold the football down for you and you’re going to kick it into there.” The coach points to the yellow field goal.”Any questions?” Jughead shakes his head.

He walks up to where Archie Andrews is holding onto the football giving him a stern look. He has seen Archie in several of his classes. They were best friends when they were kids. Their Dads worked together and they went almost everywhere together. After his dad fell apart and lost his job with Fred, so did his friendship with Archie. Since they went to different schools and lived on different sides of town, they lost their friendship.

Jughead hears high pitched voices on the opposite side of the field. On the track the cheerleaders are gathered in bright yellow shirts. Half of them are practicing and the other half of them are checking out the football players.

Jughead’s eyes instantly fall onto a long legged cheerleader. Even from a distance he would recognize that curly ponytail anywhere. Of course she is a cheerleader. Why is he surprised?  
Archie places the ball down aggressively bringing his attention back to the field.

“Whenever you are ready Jones,” the Coach yells from the sidelines.

Jughead backs up remembering how he watched the New York Giants do it on tv with his dad.

He runs up as he kicks the ball into the field goal successfully.

“Good enough, welcome to the team Jones! First rule of being on the team, shag your own balls.” The coach points to the ball landing right in front of the cheerleaders. Just his luck. First he makes the football team and now he has to go interact with the cheerleaders. For any other teenage boy this is the dream, for Jughead this is a nightmare.

***

Cheryl had suggested that they practice on the football field because she wanted to give the newly minted River Vixens a chance to check out the fresh meat on the football team this year. Today is their first practice of the season and they are holding tryouts. Cheryl kept telling Betty in the locker to "keep and open mind about the men on the field this year." Betty just smiled and agreed to keep the peace. Her friend's continuous attempts to set her up with guys is nice, but Betty just doesn't like any boys at school like that.

The practice had been a complete waste. Betty thought once cheerleading tryouts had ended yesterday they would start practicing. Instead Cheryl is making them do risqué stretches and moves making themselves shiny objects to satisfy the male gaze on the other side of the football field.

“Betty I do not see you stretching,” Cheryl calls from the other side of the track with her leg raised in the air, holding her high kick flawlessly. Veronica is right next to her in a full splits with her signature pearls around her neck. Betty wishes she were as flexible and sexy as Cheryl and Veronica. She can see the entire football team looking at them hungrily. 

Betty looks over at the field and she notices that Veronica’s boyfriend is one of the few men not looking at the moment. She can see his red hair from here. Jason would never be seen holding a football for anyone. Betty is trying to focus on who is walking towards Archie. Archie slams the football onto the ground in some sort of rage.

“Betty,” Cheryl yells at her again. Betty rolls her eyes and lifts her leg up resting it on top of the track fence as she stretches. She does not take her eyes off to the football field trying to figure out what or who has Archie Andrews so bothered.

They must be doing tryouts for a new kicker. The kicker for the team graduated last year and there was never a second string kicker for the team.

Betty watches as the boy trying out kicks the ball perfectly through the field goal. Her eyes follow the ball as it travels onto the track and lands right next to her foot.

Cheryl clears her throat loudly on the other side of the track. Betty looks up to see the unknown football player rushing towards her. Betty takes her leg off of the fence and quickly picks up the ball. 

As the boy gets closer she recognizes the raven black hair. Jughead? She hardly recognized him without his beanie or his arms crossed. Betty feels knots in her stomach remembering him leaving her so abruptly at the lunch table earlier this week. She had retreated to the blue and gold room locking the door behind her as she cried the rest of the lunch period wondering what she had done to upset the boy. And then he appeared in the Blue and Gold room and just vanished again. 

Betty’s heart begins pounding with nerves as he approaches her. She notes how attractive he is without his beanie. She noticed him with the beanie on, but she was curious what he looked like without it. Even with the beanie one she could that he was good looking, but without it he was hot.

“I didn’t take you as the sporty type,” Betty says as he approaches.

“Ya well I have layers.” Betty nods understanding as she hands the football back to him.

“I hope you make the team.” Jughead is all ready running back to the field and Betty looks down at her perfectly clean white shoes feeling embarrassed again. What’s his problem with her?

“B everything all right?” Veronica appears with a concerned look on her face.”Did that guy say something to you? Who was that anyways?”

“No he didn’t do anything. I am just annoyed because I rather do anything, but show off how not flexible I am to the football team.”

“Tell me about it,” Veronica says as she goes back into the splits.

“Damn it Betty Cooper if I have to tell you one more time to stretch!”

“Sorry.” Betty sits down on the track with her legs together reaching for her toes. She looks back at the field where the football players are crowded around Jughead patting him on the back. He must have made the team.

The guys go into a huddle.”Archie has the cutest little butt,” Veronica admires watching the boys huddled over.

“You can tell which one he is from all the way over here?” Betty asks curiously.

The boys chant something and run towards the locker rooms.

“I can always tell my man in a crowd.” ‘Is that what love is?’ Betty wonders. She had no idea who was who underneath the helmet and practice uniforms.”Your time will come soon B and you’ll understand what I’m saying.”

“Right,” Betty says quietly so that only she can hear. 

"Besides there are only two red heads on the team and they are easy to see from a distance. One belongs to mwa and the other to your big sis." Betty feels a wave of sadness crash down on her at the thought of Jason playing on the football team while Polly stays home and watches the babies. When Polly found out she was pregnant, she and Jason ran away. They didn’t get too far because both the Blossoms and the Coopers had an amber alert put out since they were seventeen at the time. Her parents and Polly had different opinions on how to deal with the pregnancy. Polly wanted to keep the babies and her parents wanted her to get an abortion. The Blossoms agreed that Polly should keep the babies, so she moved in with Jason at Thornhill and is not on speaking terms with her parents. Polly dropped out of school in order to take care of the babies. She did not want the Blossoms raising her twins. Jason however did not follow her lead, he stayed at school. He is living his life like nothing has ever happened. Football is his life, when the twins should be his life. A huge part of Betty resents him for taking her sister away from him. Her sister was always her partner in crime. They rebelled against their parents expectations together. Polly was her rock and now she has left her alone with her crazy parents for Jason. A boy that hardly takes care of her.

“Good stretching ladies. Don’t expect to be sitting on your asses tomorrow, we have a routine to get started. You’re dismissed.” Betty releases her nails from her palm unaware that she had just been digging into them. Luckily she didn't dig hard enough for them to bleed.

Betty walks over to the fence to grab her bag. She grabs her water bottle and squirts some water into her mouth. She hardly feels fatigued after an hour of stretching. She thinks about going for a run after she finishes her homework.

“Hopefully Archiekins doesn’t take too long in the shower.” Betty feels frustrated realizing that she has to wait to take Archie home. He takes forever to shower.

“If he’s not out in five minutes we are going in there to drag him out ourselves,” Betty says annoyed.

“Ooh it’s like Chuck Clayton round two.” Betty looks down uncomfortably not wanting to be reminded of him. Their revenge on him last year for sexually harassing girls had gone successfully, but Betty had taken it too far. She let her darkness take control. She doesn’t like to think about it.

The two girls walk slowly in the direction of the locker room.

“Betty you would tell me if something is wrong right?”

“Ya.”

“You just seem different since school started.”

“Just stuff with my mom. She is driving me crazy. Since Polly moved out with Jason, she has given me no breathing room.” It is true. 

Dealing with her suffocating mother and high expectations of her father has always been tough, but she and Polly always faced it together. Now she was on her own trying to be the child that doesn’t screw up. She feels guilty for using that as an excuse to Veronica because that is not what is bothering her at the moment.

“You can always come stay at the Pembrooke.”

“I know! Thanks V.”

“That’s what best friends are for.”

***

“Welcome to the team Jughead, let the initiations begin.”

“He is a upperclassmen, so by technicality he gets to skip the initiation.” Jughead recognizes the guy who speaks about him as the same guy who bumped into him on his first day of school.

“That’s so unfair! We all had to do it!” Jughead turns his attention to his old friend who seems very worked up about the situation.’Why does he care?’

“Don’t get your panties twisted in a knot Andrews. It’s tradition that lower classmen go through initiation.” Archie rolls his eyes and retreats to the other side of the locker room.”Don’t worry about Ginger Spice he can be quite moody sometimes, I am Reggie. Co captain of the football team. The handsome ginger aka not Archie is our other captain.” Reggie points to a tall red haired boy with a towel wrapped around his waist. Jughead recognized him instantly as his target.”There’s two captains this year because Jason knocked his girl up and raising twins and being captain of the football team, is quite the responsibility.”

“I can hear you Reggie,” Jason hits him with a towel and Reggie jumps.”I am Jason. Welcome to the team! You’ve gotta good kick, looking forward to this season.”

Jughead gives him a nod as he finishes getting dressed. He swings his backpack onto his back ready to head home for the day.

He feels a sense of relief pushing the locker room door open heading out onto the track knowing that he doesn't have to come back to this hell hole for another fourteen hours. Another day over with means one less day he has to spend at this school.

He made the football team, Hiram will be happy about this. That’s just one of the many social tasks on the mental checklist that Hiram Lodge gave him. Jughead has lived his life being invisible. Being popular is not in his DNA. This could make a great novel someday. There is too much at stake if he does not pull through with this mission. Failure is not an option even if it means going against everything he believes and ruining his ‘I hate the world’ aesthetic.

“Jughead.” Jughead turns around to see Archie Andrews catching up to him. He looks at him confused unsure of what he could possibly have to say to him.

“Hello,” Jughead says dully.

“What are you doing here?” Jughead can only think about how Archie’s question is pretty vague.

“I go to school here?” Jughead looks over at Archie hoping that his equally vague answer will satisfy him and make him go away.

“Why?”

“Why is it your business?” Jughead asks both intrigued and confused. 'Why is Archie Andrews so bothered by his presence?'

“I haven’t seen you in years and you just show up here out of nowhere after your dad gets arrested. And now you’re here trying out for my football team.” ‘He heard about his dad? Of course he did.’ Jughead knew that the news of his father's arrest would get out around school. Now that he is on the football team, the news will definitely spread.

“I am pretty sure you don’t own the football team. I am just trying to get accustomed to my new school.”

“This reeks of ulterior motive.”

“Look I don’t know you and you certainly do not know me. We haven’t spoken to each other in years. The social worker had me transferred.” Jughead is angry at Archie's pointless interrogation. Jughead has never done anything to him. He was only ever his friend.

“Archiekins.” Both boys turn to see the two girls approach them in their practice uniforms. Jughead feels butterflies form in his stomach as he looks at the confused blondes face.”What’s going on here?”

“Jughead was just leaving.” Jughead gives his old friend a stern look, there is nothing but pure coldness in his eyes. The dark haired girl looks completely lost and Betty looks worried.

Jughead turns on his heels and leaves the group be. He walks with his back to them feeling frustrated. What had he ever done to Archie? They were best friends when they were kids. He was the only friend Jughead ever had. They played in his backyard every day. Occasionally his next door neighbor would come over and play with them too. The blonde girl with the pony-’Oh my god’.

“Jughead.” Jughead turns around to see that the blonde girl had followed him.”Are you okay?”

“I am fine. Just because I am new doesn’t mean that you need to worry about me. I can manage.” Jughead's wall is up and he is autopilot push away mode.

“It just seemed like you and Archie had an intense conversation and you looked a bit upset.”

“I am not upset. You do not know the first thing about me princess. Just because your boyfriend and I were having a not so pleasant conversation-”

“What?” She looks genuinely confused, but Jughead's instincts continue to betray him.

“Look I don’t want to join your stupid paper and I don’t need miss perfect feeling sorry for me.” Jughead saw something snap in her.

“You do not know the first thing about me. I was genuinely concered about you. I know that you and Archie used to be friends.” Jughead looked over his shoulder to see Archie kissing the dark haired girl and he felt guilt wash over him. She's not with Archie after all. He notices he fists balled up really tightly. “You are the one who came in the blue and gold office. I won’t bother you anymore. Don’t worry!”

Her blonde ponytail whips around hitting him in the face. What is wrong with him? Why is he being such an asshole to her for no reason?

"Betty wai-" Jughead is cut off when he hears a ringtone. The ringtone that is not allowed to be ignored. Jughead sighs watching the blonde angrily strut over to her friends as he pulls the burner phone out of his pocket. He turns his back to his peers, so that they can't see him with the burner phone.

"Hello," Jughead answers annoyed at the interruption.

"Jughead. How's school going?"

"I just made the football team."

"Good boy. How is the rest of the to do list going? Make any friends? Find a pretty girl?" Jughead's hands tighten around the phone at the mention of a pretty girl. Yes there was a pretty girl, but any chance he had at being her friend he just ruined. 

"I am working on it."

"Friday night is the schools welcome back dance, you better be there. There is an after party at the Blossom's and I need you there and working."

"I haven't been invited."

"You are on the football team now, you will get an invite. I need you to take pictures. You need to jot down notes about exits, security cameras, rooms. We need to know this house inside and out. The Blossom twins throw several parties, so this is just the first walk through. Get what you can on Friday night without getting caught. Are we clear?"

"Um I don't have any formal wear."

"I'll take care of that, you worry about sticking to your cover."

"Okay."

"And Jughead."

"Ya."

"Don't fuck it up!" The line goes dead and Jughead throws the burner phone back into his pocket.

He turns back around and immediately finds Betty, Archie, and the dark haired girl in the distance reaching the parking lot. Archie's arm is snaked around the dark haired girls waist. He grabs her ass and she jumps hitting him playfully. Betty looks completely unamused and distracted. 

Jughead sighs as he feels guilty. He should feel satisfied that he successfully pushed her away, but he feels awful. He misjudged her and he needs to make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead the football player? Hahahahahaha, this is so much fun to write! 
> 
> Jughead is finally realizing that Betty Cooper is not the fake pretty girl stereotype that he immediately judged her as. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments, I really appreciate them :)! Let me know what you think!


	4. There's always a first time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!  
> *** means change of POV

Jughead finds himself getting lost in his book. Books are the only distractions he has from his chaotic life recently. Books have always been a safe place from Jughead. While his parents would fight when he was a child he would find on of the few books on his family's book shelf and re read them. He would grab his crying little sister, put her in his lap, and read goodnight moon to her. Books have always been his escape from a shitty reality. Jughead traces his fingers over the last sentence he reads. He groans in frustration as the quote makes the thoughts of honey blonde hair and shiny pink lips reappear in his mind.

"You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view- until you climb into his skin and walk around it."

Jughead Chucks the book across the room in frustration. Even one of his all time favorite books _To Kill A Mockingbird_  can't distract him from his guilt. He is so angry with himself for treating Betty the way he did. He had clearly hurt her feelings. He hadn't treated her any differently than he treats people who try to talk to him. Well people rarely try and talk to them. Jughead is not the most approachable guy. He has never felt guilty before about pushing somebody away, but he has never had a person chase after to him to see if he was all right. Betty is a good person and he can't be in denial about that anymore.

Jughead noticed her all week. She talked to everyone and got along with everyone. She is everybody's friend except Jughead's. He had to go and ruin that.

There is a knock at the trailer door and Jughead walks slowly to answer the door. He answers, but there is nobody there. A suit covered in dry cleaning plastic is hanging on the door knob. There is a note in gold stationary that has H.L. on it. Jughead picks up the note.

Don't let me down

Jughead had gone to a tailor at Hiram's office downtown yesterday to get fitted. He has never worn a suit before. There's a first time for everything.

                                                                                     _________________________________________________________________          

***

“Everything looks great, another fabulous dance thanks to Betty Cooper.”

“Thanks Ethel, but it was a group effort of the entire committee.” Betty gives a Ethel a big hug feeling relief that she doesn't have any dance chair responsibilities for a few months.

"Typical humble Betty." Honestly Betty did ninety percent of the work putting on the dance. She planned the decorations, made the flyers, booked the music acts, got local businesses to donate food, bought the decorations, and helped set them up. The dance committee is one of Betty’s many extra circulars that she does to please her mother.

“Well look at you gorgeous,” Kevin twirls her around and Betty giggles. She feels pretty in her short lavender dress. A little shorter than her usual dance dresses, her mom barely let her out of the house. The dress is less poofy as her past style. She is trying to dress less like a Pink lady and more like a girl from the twenty first century. She has Veronica Lodge to thank for giving her the courage to diversify her closet.

“You clean up nice yourself Mr. Keller. This is new.” Betty runs her fingers over Kevin's dark blue suit. She adjusts his black bow tie for him. 

"New year new me." Betty laughs. Classic shopaholic Kevin will make an excuse to buy anything. “Just wish there were some hot men that could appreciate this tonight.” They laugh at the thought of any of the boys at their school being called men. 

“No summoning in the bathroom this year?” Kevin smiles at her devilishly.

“The Moose thing is so over.” Betty and Kevin look over at Moose and his long time girlfriend Midge who are dancing together on the dance floor.

“Is it really?” Betty raises her eyebrow unconvinced. Kevin has said he is done with Moose too many times to count and then gone running straight back to Moose again the second he calls. Betty doesn’t exactly appprove of their relationship because of how horribly Moose has treated him. Hiding their relationship while publicly dating a girl for years and beating him up with other football players and calling him ‘fag’ when Betty and Kevin know that Moose is one too. Betty doesn't believe that anybody deserves to be outed, but the Moose's behavior is uneeptable. His sweet girlfriend is another thing holding her back. Moose is lucky that Betty Cooper has morals otherwise the entire school would know his dirty secret.

“He is definitely straight or bi, but I don’t really care. Not anymore. He is too confused and I am over the drama. I deserve a man who wants me and only me.”

“Yes Kev that’s the right attitude. Good for you.” Betty holds her hand up and Kevin high fives it.

“Upper classmen Kevin is not going to let himself get walked all over by assholes like Moose. It’s pathetic. I am only going to settle for non closeted men from now on. Wherever they are.”

“Ooh I like Junior year Kevin.”

“I just hope that poor girl figures it out.” Betty and Kevin smile sadly at the girl who looks lovingly at her cheating closeted boyfriend.

“Don’t you two look lovely.” Veronica and Archie appear hand in hand. Kevin watches Betty’s reaction carefully knowing that a year ago is when the couple first got together.

“You guys look lovely yourself,” Betty responds.

“May I have this dance my lady?” Archie romantically pulls Veronica to the dance floor and Betty watches in awe.

“How are you doing?” Kevin asks with a worried tone.

“They are so happy." Betty admires the love sick couple.

"I am over him Kevin I promise. Junior year Betty Cooper is not going to pine over Archie Andrews. I just want a love like that.”

“Amen, don’t we all.”

***

Jughead walked into the crowded gym. He looked at his new iPhone wondering how much time he has to stay here before he can leave. There is still two hours until The Blossom's party starts.

He looks around the gym anxiously. His first thought is to go run up into the dark corner of the bleachers and stay there for the rest of the dance. Jughead sighs in frustration knowing that he has to ignore his natural instincts. Not that they have helped him so far. Popular kids do not hide in the bleachers at dances.

 _“Don’t fuck it up,”_ Is replaying in his mind over and over again.

“Jughead, there’s our star kicker.” 

“Hey Reggie.”

“Flying solo tonight?”

“Yep.”

“Same, all though I have seen Josie Mccoy eye fucking me all night.” Jughead has no idea who he is talking about. 'Poor girl,' he thinks.

“Didn’t the dance just start?”

“Don’t tell anyone, but we sort of have a thing.”

“That’s cool.” Jughead has to remind himself to act interested. “All though Betty Cooper is looking rather delicious tonight.” Jughead’s mind goes blank at the mention of her name. His eyes follow Reggie's. He is surprised to find that her hair is not in her normal ponytail. She is wearing a short purple dress that showcases her perfect toned legs. Jughead feel weak in the knees just looking at her. She is talking to a tall boy that is in a few of their classes. He sits next to him in math and Jughead remembers him as the boy with no filter. He and Jason's sister have very X Rated conversations about male celebrity movie stars.

Jughead realized where he knew Betty from the other day. They used to play together with Archie. She looks a bit different obviously since she is not a child anymore. She was Archie's next door neighbor. She always wore her hair in her signature ponytail. She always brought over baked goods for them, he remembers her so clearly now. It finally made sense to Jughead why his feelings towards her are so different towards her than any of his other peers. She was his friend and he treated her like crap.

The guy leaves her side and Betty watches all of the couples dancing on the dance floor. She has a sadness in her eyes, but a hopeful smile on her lips as she watches the couple dance. He can see her looking at Archie and the dark haired girl dancing. She looks almost jealous, but more lonely than anything.

‘Don’t be a coward.’

Reggie realizes what Jughead is looking at it and pats him on the back so hard that Jughead coughs.”I say go for it, she’s hot. Meanwhile my lady is motioning me over. I am so getting some tonight. See ya later Jughead.” Reggie disappears leaving Jughead alone once again.

He looks over at the blonde as she lightly sways to the music standing all alone. Jughead cannot understand for the life of him why there is not a line of guys waiting to dance with her. She is the most beautiful girl in the room, in the entire school. She is standing there looking lonely and Jughead knows that he needs to go talk to her. He cannot put this off anymore. It's all ready been a couple of days. He was ready to apologize to her on the spot, but then Hiram Lodge with his terrible timing had to call him. He is terrified. She is everything he avoids, but he can’t avoid her any longer. He can’t avoid his terrible behavior.

He racks up some temporary courage and heads in the direction of the blonde girl. His entire body feels like mush and the closer he gets to her the less he can think straight. The butterflies begin to swarm his entire body and he feels like he is going to throw up because he is so nervous. He has never apologized to someone before.

“Hey Betty,” Jughead says shyly as he reaches her. He uses all of the strength he has to look her in the eyes.

“Hey Jughead,” She says sincerely. He can see the hurt in her eyes. She looks at him clearly questioning his motive for seeking her out. He takes a deep breath trying to find the right words. ‘Here goes noting.’

“I wasn’t very nice to you.”

“That’s an understatement.” She folds her arms and looks at him coldly. Her always sweet demeanor is gone and he feels even worse.

“I am sorry Betty.” She drops the stern look off her face and looks at him with a vulnerable sadness.

“Why do you dislike me so much?” She asks sadly.

“I don’t dislike you. I just-I fuck…” Jughead scratches his head in frustration trying to think of the right words to say. This is harder than he thought. The easiest thing to say is the truth. She is looking up at him with her glossy green eyes waiting for an answer and he knows that she deserves more than some bullshit made up apology.”I am not used to people being nice to me. I just couldn’t believe that somebody was actually being genuinely nice. You were being so kind and I went into defense mode. You don’t deserve the way I treated you and I am sorry.” Jughead looks around the room completely embarrassed about his honest confession. He feels lighter after letting the words flow out of him. Maybe apologizing isn’t so bad?

He found the courage to look her in the eyes, hoping that she can maybe accept her apology. “You don’t have to accept my apology, I just wanted to let you know that I am not normally such an asshole.” He is met with kind eyes again and he feels a bit lighter. Even if she is still mad she at least isn't looking at him with hurt eyes anymore.

“Thank you Jughead, I really appreciate it. Thanks for being honest with me.” She gives him a small smile and he breathes a sigh of relief. His mind wanders back to the blonde standing alone watching everyone on the dance floor with sad eyes. It’s the least he can do after the way he treated her. 'Don't popular guys dance with pretty girls?'

“Do you want to dance?” She looks up at him surprised by his question. The light returns to her eyes and an excited smile forms on her face. Jughead wishes he could freeze this moment. She looks so happy and it is because of something he did. Another first.

 “Really?”

“No I was joking,” Jughead says sarcastically. Her face falls and he instantly feels bad. He begins to panic. What if he just ruined the nice apology he just made."I am a really sarcastic person." 

"I know, I just wanted to make you suffer for a second." She shoots him a satisfied smile.

"You are evil."

"And you owe me a dance."

They begin to walk out to the dance floor when the song changes to a slow song. The pair awkwardly look at each other. Jughead shrugs as he moves his hands to Betty’s hips. She pulls herself closer to him when she puts her hands on his shoulders.

“Archie’s not my boyfriend,” She blurts outs. Jughead looks over his shoulder to see Archie and Veronica dancing together.

“I figured that out.” She nods.

“What did you honestly think about me when you saw me?” Betty asks taking Jughead a back. He wasn't expecting her to ask a question like this."Please be honest with me. Did I seem fake?" She cringes while saying the last sentence. Jughead knows he owes her an honest answer to her question, it's the least he can do after being a mega douche to her.

“I just didn’t think someone could be that happy or nice 24/7. I just figured once you’d given me the tour you would go over to your friends and popular boyfriend and make fun of me. Tell them all my real name. You seemed so perfect.” He sees her flinch at the word. He remembers her snapping as soon as he called her perfect two days ago. “You don’t like that word?”

“That’s funny you are the first person to ever notice.”

“It’s quite obvious you don’t like it. I am sorry I won’t call you perfect anymore.” 

Thanks. I am not happy 24/7, but it's better to let people think I am. Everyone deserves a chance when you meet them. Why not be nice to people unless they give you a reason not to be." Jughead could learn a few things from her attitude."And you're wrong I don't have boyfriend." Jughead notices her cheeks turn a cute rosy pink color after letting him know that she is single."It’s just there are so many expectations from my family and everyone around me to be perfect. I am far from perfect. I just hate the expectations that come with that word you know?” Jughead nods understanding where she is coming from. She suddenly turns beat red.”Sorry I don’t know why I am telling you this.”

“It’s okay,” Jughead says and he means it. He appreciates the genuine honesty. It’s refreshing.

"I would never tell people you're real name. I could tell you're not a fan of it."

"I'll make you deal. I will never say the word perfect around you again if you agree to never mention my real name to anyone."

"You can have a deal." She moves one of her hands away from his shoulder and holds up her pink."Pink promise."

"A what?"

"You've never pinky swore before?"

"No."

"It is the most sacred of promises. You lock pinky's like this." She wraps her small little pinky finger around his and he feels electricity run through his veins."If you break a pinky promise you are in big trouble. It's worst kind of promise to break."

"All right I pinky promise then." She smiles as she removes her pinky from his and moves her hand back to his shoulder. His pinky finger now missing hers.

“This is weird, you suddenly being nice to me.” She laughs as soon as she finishes her sentence and he laughs with her.

“I need to work on my introductions to people.” Betty laughs and he laughs along with her.

“I like this version of you a lot more.” Jughead suddenly forgets his surroundings. The music is tuned out as he is pulled in by mesmerizing green eyes. Her blonde eyelashes lightly brushing her tanned skin. He intends to keep his pinky promise and never tell her she is perfect out loud, but he never pinky promised that he couldn't think it. His eyes dance back and forth between her eyes and her shiny sparkly glossed lips. He swears he can see her staring at his lips as well.

“Well what do we have here?” Jughead jumps backward surprised by the intrusion suddenly remembering his location.

"Have we met?” Jughead asks confused.

“Cheryl Blossom, River Vixens captain. I wanted to make sure that you two are going to my after party. The entire team will be there. All of my Vixens will be too, right Betty?” The redhead nudges Betty and Betty plants a big fake smile on her face.

“Of course.”

“I’ll see you two there.” She disappears quicker than she appeared and Jughead is amazed by her skill. He wants to know her tricks.

“Are you going?” Betty turns to him curiously.

“Ya Jason invited the whole team after practice today. Mandatory team bonding.” Jughead throws his hands up sarcastically and Betty laughs.

“You sound so excited.”

“Betty.” Jughead recognizes her dark haired friend’s voice. He doesn’t want any trouble tonight. Especially not for her.

“I’ll see you at the party?” He asks her.

“Ya I’ll see you there.” Jughead makes his way to the food table. He has socialized enough to reward himself with food. He even made his first real life apology and danced with a beautiful girl. This undercover thing isn’t so bad.

***

“Betty were you just dancing with Jughead?” Archie questions her.

“Ya,” Betty responds non chalantly. It’s not a big deal, but she knows Archie is going to make it a big deal. “Be careful Be-”

“I don’t want to hear it Archie. I can make my own judgements about people. What’s your issue with him anyways?”

“Why do you keep defending him? He embarrassed you at lunch and you were really upset after you talked to him the other day.”

“Nobody knows what went on between Jughead and me besides Jughead and me.”

“And what is going on between you and Jughead?” Veronica meddles.

“Nothing, we were just dancing. You are acting like we were having sex on the dance floor. I am a big girl and I can handle myself.”

“Everything all right here Betty?” Betty thanks her lucky stars that Kevin is here to save the day.

“I was just about to find my best friend for a dance.” Betty made sure to enunciate the words _best friend_. Archie hates when she calls anyone her best friend besides him, but honestly Kevin has been more of a friend to him over the years than Archie has. Veronica also became one her best friends when she moved here last year. Her first close friend that is a girl. Archie is a good guy. He is nice and a good friend at times, but whenever he has a girl in his life he puts them before everyone else. He always put his friendship with Betty second. She was always in denial about it until last year. Kevin on the other hand has been her right hand man always. He is always there to pick up Archie's mess with Betty.

“Lead the way my queen.” Betty leads them onto the dance floor and they carelessly begin dancing.

All of the drama in Betty’s life seemed to fade away as she jumped up and down moving to the music with her best friend. She gives him a big hug."Thanks for getting me out of there."

They are both out of breath after a few songs and head towards the refreshments to get some water.

”So do you want to tell me what is going on with you and the football teams moodiest player of all time?”

“He apologized to me for his behavior. It was really sincere Kev. He asked me to dance and it was nice.” Betty takes a sip of water trying to hide her blush.

“Do you like him?”

“No. He’s nice I guess. At least tonight he was.”

“Minus the weird hat he is pretty fucking hot.”

“Kevin!”

“You wouldn’t get with him if you had the chance?”

“I don’t know him well enough. I haven’t seen him since we were kids.”

“Wait what?”

“Did I not tell you?”

“Okay so Jughead used to be best friends with Archie when we were younger. I don’t know what’s going on there with those two now. I used to play with them all of the time. I should have figured out who he was the second I saw him wearing the same beanie. We used to be friends when were younger. I always enjoyed playing with him and Archie. Something happened and they stopped being friends I think we were around seven or eight years old. I hadn’t seen him since. I assumed that he moved away.”

“Very interesting. Is he going to Cheryl and Jason’s party?""

“Yes.”

“Are you?”

“I told Cheryl I would. I guess if it’s boring I can always sneak upstairs to see Polly and the twins. I haven't been able to visit them at Thornhill before. This is my opportunity, plus be social at the same.”

“I can’t believe Jason is throwing an after party when he has a fiance and twins upstairs,” Kevin says annoyed at the thought.

“Seriously!” “Maybe there will be a certain dark brooding kicker will be there.” Betty rolls her eyes. “Can I have a conversation with a person of the opposite sex without people making assumptions?”

“Not when they are that good looking.”

“I am never talking to any male again besides you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead finally apologizes, which is not easy for him to do!! Betty Cooper just has that effect on people. The first of many sweet moments between the two old "friends".
> 
> Why is Archie so wound up by Jughead?
> 
> Thank you again for the kudos and comments. Let me know what you think :).


	5. Closet Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> *** means a change in POV

Reggie had nicely offered Jughead a ride to Jason’s party. Jughead had driven to the dance in his own mustang, that had nicely been provided to him by Hiram Lodge's dirty money. Every popular high schooler over the age of sixteen needs a car and Hiram Lodge insisted that he take the car and use it. When Hiram Lodge insists, there is no other choice. Even though Jughead Reggie is a total tool and one of the least intelligent people Jughead has ever met, he popular.Riding with Reggie to the party means a chance to hang out with the "popular kids." Jughead can always pick up his car from the school tomorrow.

He sat in the back seat squished between Cheryl and one of the girls from the band that had performed at the dance. Their name is something with Pussycats in the title, they weren’t bad. The lead singer is sitting up front next to Reggie.

“Jughead this is Josie, Valerie, and Cheryl.”

“We met,” Cheryl says with a wicked smile on her dark red lips.”So Jughead it looks like I interrupted a tense moment between you and my vixen?” Valerie hands him a flask.

The memories of Jughead’s dad passed out on the couch of the trailer or throwing and destroying every item he can find in a drunken rage pops into his mind. 

He notices both Cheryl and Valerie are looking at him expectingly. Popular kids drink alcohol. He has to do whatever he can to make this cover work.

Jughead accepts the flask and takes a small swig.”You didn’t interrupt anything,” Jughead responds. He doesn’t trust this girl. She shouldn’t trust him either. He is only going to her house, so that he can scout it for a massive robbery.

“So you guys think I should set her up with Johnny Trapp tonight? Jughead do you think that’s a good idea?” Jughead takes another pull from the flask hoping the more he drinks the less annoying Cheryl Blossom will be.

“Leave him alone Cheryl,” Josie warns in a joking tone. Jughead hands the flask up to Josie and she gladly accepts.

“Betty is my future sister in law, I look out for my family.” Cheryl shoots him a warning glare that gives him chills. “All though I don’t know why anyone would ever want my douchebag brother.”

Reggie drives hardly paying attention to the long windy road that leads to the Blossom's house. There are a few sketchy moments where Reggie took his eyes off of the road and almost ran them off the side of the road. Jughead feels a sense of relief when they are greeted by a huge black gate with a big golden B in the middle of the gate. Jughead can't make out what else is written in gold because of the thick fog making the gate barely visible. This place gives Jughead creepy vibes. He feels chills just staring at the gate. He notices there is a place to type in a code and a small security camera sitting over the box.

The gates open and Reggie drives right into the huge driveway.”Welcome to my humble abode Thornhill.” Jughead snorts and Valerie joins him. 

He has never seen a house so big in his life. With all of the poverty he has witnessed in his life growing up in the Southside, he never expected to see so much wealth in Riverdale. He knows Hiram Lodge is rich, but he has never seen where he lives.

“Let’s party.”

Reggie swoops Josie up and runs towards the house. Valerie and Cheryl run behind him. Jughead walks slowly behind them carefully taking in his surroundings as he was ordered to.

The fog is making it much harder for him to see anything. He notices the security camera right at the entrance of the house. The side yard of the houses is open, no gates. He pulls out his phone and writes down his notes, so that he does not look suspicious.

“Oh great what is he doing here?” Jughead shuts his eyes in frustration. This is a problem he does not deal with tonight.

“Hey Archie how are you?” He says sarcastically. He looks down at Archie’s girlfriend who has an equally icy look on her face.”I don’t believe we’ve met, I am Jughead Jones III.”

“Veronica Lodge.” Jughead’s entire body tenses up at the mention of her last name.

“Enjoy your night,” Jughead walks away from the couple successfully avoiding a fight. The last thing he wants is to get into a fight with a Lodge.

***

“Kev are you sure you're okay being here? We can totally go to Pop’s and get shakes.”

“We’re going. We need to stop hiding in booths at Pop’s and be outgoing. I am ready.” Her hesitation about going to this party is more about Kevin than herself. The football team was never kind to her best friend. They have bullied him and beat him up for years. She trusts Kevin with her life. He has always had her back. If he says he is ready then she believes him.

“You come find me the second you are uncomfortable.”

“We didn’t take that self defense class this summer for no reason. Junior year Kevin and Betty are not being held back.” Kevin holds out his arm and Betty links her arm into his as they happily walk into the party together.

”Betty there you are. I was afraid you weren’t coming. And you brought Kevin,” Cheryl says pretending like she disapproves of Kevin's appearance. Betty smiles. Cheryl and Kevin have always been frenemies, but she knows that they secretly admire each other. Betty does love watching them go at it sometimes.

“You should be so lucky to have me at your party.”

“You should be so lucky that I don’t throw you out.” Cheryl gives Kevin a playful smile and he sticks his tongue out at her. ’Children’, Betty thinks.

“Touch that vase one more time and the last memory you will ever have will be begging me for mercy.” Cheryl storms off furiously.

“Hey Betty.” Betty puts on her fakest smile as Jason approaches her. She can smell the alcohol on his breath and she wants to scream.

“Hi Jason.”

“Betty’s friend.”

“Kevin. It’s Kevin and you know that. You called me that when you and your boys beat the shit out of me behind the gym freshman year and again sophomore year.” Betty gives Kevin an amused look at his sudden confidence. The normally shy in public boy is now being himself and she couldn’t be more proud. Jason tenses up clearly feeling awkward. Betty cannot wipe the smile off of her face at his discomfort.

“Where’s Polly and the babies?” Betty decides to change the subject. As much as she likes to see him squirm, but she had to get rid of some of the awkward vibe.

“They are upstairs.” Betty forcefully maintains the smile on her face. She does not want her disapproval to show. Not here at least. That is a conversation for another time when Betty actually works up the courage to tell Jason what she really thinks. She really wants to go off on him and tell him how much she disapproves of his parenting skills. He is throwing a party with illegal drugs and underage drinking with two infant babies under the same roof. 

Betty makes two fists angrily at the thought of her sister all by herself taking care of the babies while Jason is out here partying. She doesn’t know what her sister sees in him. There is no way he loves her like he says he does. He is stuck because he knocked Polly up. The book of conquests proved that and that’s what hurts Betty the most.

“Jughead so glad you could make it.” Betty’s stomach flutters at the sight of the familiar crown shaped beanie. Her fists uncurl and she takes a moment to relax herself.

“Hey Jason.” They shake hands and Betty can see the discomfort in Jughead’s blue eyes as Jason firmly grips his hand.

“You clean up nice Jughead. I didn’t see you at the dance.”

“I was there,” Jughead says awkwardly. He shrugs with his hands in his pockets.

“Betty can confirm that,” Kevin blurts out and Betty shoots him a death glare. Kevin shrugs at her and mouths “sorry”.

“I don’t think we’ve met I’m Jughead Jones III,” He holds out his hand to Kevin. Kevin gives him an amused look at the odd name.

“Kevin Keller,” Kevin holds out his hand and something switches in Jughead’s eyes.

“Keller as in the Sheriff’s son?”

“Yep, so don’t mess with me.” Kevin looks right in Jason eyes as he speaks fiercely.

“You kids look like you need a drink.” Betty rolls her eyes at Jason always calling them kids. He is only one year older than them. “Cheryl why don't you bring our guests to get themselves a drink. Betty reminded me that I should go check on my love and our little bundles of joy.” Betty wants to punch him in the face and she can feel darkness coursing through her veins. ‘Is this all a joke to him?’

“Whatever,” Cheryl responds to her brother. She begins to lead the way to the drink table. Cheryl Blossom takes shit from no one except her twin brother. Betty has always found that really weird.

“I can’t tell which one of you were going to kill him first,” Jughead says quietly so that only Betty and Kevin can hear.

“Thank you for walking by us and stopping the murder of Jason blossom,” Kevin comments.”One of us was definitely about to start swinging.”

“You know I have never considered drinking alcohol until this moment,” Betty says. She has had a few wine nights at the Pembroke with Veronica, but she has not experimented much with alcohol. She is too afraid to because of all of the medication she is on for her anxiety. She takes other medicine too, but she doesn’t exactly know what for. Her mother hands her the pill bottles and she takes the medication, no questions asked. She is not sure if she can mix alcohol with the entire medicine cabinet that she is forced to take every day, but Polly has always taken similar medication and she’s gotten drunk at parties several times. So she should be fine.

Betty pushes the possible side effects to the back of her mind. She’s going to need several drinks if she is stuck at a party with her sister’s baby daddy for the night.

“Let’s get drinks then. If I am going to get through my first high school party, I am going to need lots of alcohol.”

“Hey it’s my first party too,” Jughead chimes in.

“You two have seriously never been to a party before?” Betty asks mostly curiously about Jughead. She all ready knew Kevin’s answer.

“I never really fit into the social scene at Southside high.” Betty nods understanding remembering when his sweet apology to her and when he told her about his past interactions with people. She can sympathize with him. She has witnessed how cruel teenagers can be.

Betty realizes she really doesn’t know much about Jughead. She wants to know so much, but she doesn’t want to pry into his life so quickly. She’s noticed he is not too easy to get to know. He demonstrated that this week.

Betty notices that she is so caught up in her own thoughts that Jughead and Kevin have walked in front of her and Cheryl engaged in their own conversation.

Cheryl looks at her with her signature smirk that lets you know that she is up to no good.”What trouble are you brewing Cheryl?”

“Oh Betty don’t you think this year is the time you finally get a man?” Cheryl looks up at the boys walking in front of them.

“I don’t know. I don’t need a man to be happy.” She doesn’t need one, but she would like one.

“Still waiting for Archie?”

“No! Why do I have to keep explaining to everyone that I am over Archie?”

“Because you have yet to move on my little vixen. You are too pretty to be wasting your youthful good looks pining over clueless Archie Andrews. The new boy happens to be the only boy who had the courage to ask you to dance tonight.”

“Cheryl I am trying to get him to write for the Blue and Gold that is all. We used to be friends when were little. It’s not what you think.”

“I can assist.”

“Oh no!”She knows exactly what Cheryl is capable of. She purposely sent Archie and Veronica into her closet last year, pushing them together. Betty does not want to fall victim to another one of Cheryl's games. Cheryl throws her hands up in surrender and gives Betty a sly smile.

Cheryl stops and begins running her hands through Betty’s golden locks. She undoes the buttons on Betty’s jacket. Betty looks around noticing all of the boys staring hungrily at Cheryl undressing her.

“Okay that’s enough.” Betty continues walking towards the table filled with alcohol.

”Grab a drink, lighten up Betty.” Cheryl picks up a bottle of red alcohol.

“Cheryl do you put dye in your alcohol too?” Betty asks disgusted.

“No you blonde, Grey goose does it for me. Now drink.” Cheryl hands the bottle to Betty.

“Out of the bottle?”

“Ugh if you insist.” Cheryl finds two empty red cups on the very disorganized table and a two liter bottle of cherry coke as mixers. She pours mostly red vodka into the cups with a splash of cherry coke.

“Are you trying to kill me Cheryl?”

“You need to relax a bit Cooper. Bottoms up bitch.” Betty raises her eyebrow at Cheryl calling her a bitch and Cheryl tips the cup into Betty’s mouth.

Her mouth burns at the unpleasant taste. She has an after taste of cherry and it’s not so bad.

“What poison if she feeding you?” Kevin and Jughead reappear. Cheryl gives Kevin a childish look mimicking his words and he does the same. Jughead looks at Betty confused at their behavior.

“Despite their physical appearance, they are actually two years old,” Betty jokes. Jughead laughs and she breathes a sigh of relief. He is still being nice, that is good.

“What are you drinking?” He asks interested.

“Red dyed grey goose and cherry coke. How about you?”

“Very interesting. Just vodka and coke, not as exciting as yours.”

“Everyone gather around,” Cheryl announces.”Everybody that wants to play.”

“Hell ya I love this game,” Reggie says excitedly.

“Oh no you don’t-” Cheryl tugs on Betty’s arm bringing her to the couch in the den.

“Since you so rudely left my welcome back party last year and missed your turn, you can do the honors of going first Betty.”

Betty grabs the hand next to her assuming it’s Kevin ready to drag him along with her to play, hoping that the bottle lands on him. Cheryl Blossom does not take no for an answer. Betty can handle seven minutes with Kevin Keller, but not anybody else.

Her eyes widen as she realizes the hand she is holding does not feel like Kevin’s. The grip is stronger and her entire body tenses up. She looks up in horror when she sees a very confused Jughead staring back at her. Her anxiety flares up and her entire face heats up.

“I’m sorry I thought you were Kevin.”

“It’s okay.” Betty nods and he is still looking at her. ‘Why is he still looking at me?’

Betty looks down releasing she hasn’t stopped holding his hand.

“Betty stop being cute with the new boy and spin that bottle.” Betty’s face turns bright red once again.

“B are you playing?” Veronica asks excitedly.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Archie says protectively. A determined grin forms on her face.

“No I want to. Count me in.” Cheryl smile victoriously at Betty.

“Yes Cooper,” Reggie cheers excitedly. Betty gives him a smile, praying that she does not get stuck in a closet with Reggie.

Cheryl forces everyone in the room to sit down on the couch. Veronica objects and she pulls Archie back.

“You lost privileges to play this game after you stole my heart in that closet last year.” Archie kisses her. Kevin puts his finger on top of his mouth pointing at his tongue signaling how gross they are on the couch across from Betty and she rolls her eyes unable to take the smile off of her face. She smacks her lips together tightly to stop herself from laughing.

“Cheryl are you forcing everyone to play your stupid game?” Jason reappears. That was a quick visit.

“It’s not stupid Jason. Just because you’re wifed up doesn’t mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us hot singles. Betty was just about to start us off.”

Betty picks up the empty bottle and begins to spin it. She is praying that it lands on Kevin.

Her eyes watch the bottle carefully, so carefully that she feels herself getting dizzy following the bottle so intently. It begins to slow down and Betty can’t breathe. The thought of being alone in a closet with a boy makes her nervous. She is an upperclassmen now, most of her classmates are experienced with the opposite sex or the same sex, she doesn't judge. Betty is too innocent for this.

The bottle stops and Betty slowly lets her eyes roam up from the bottle.

“Well well. I would say I am surprised, but fate has some very obvious plans,” Cheryl laughs.”Looks like the new boy is going to get a very nice welcome to Riverdale High.” Betty shoots a nervous look over at Cheryl. Cheryl motions for her to get up.

“Give him a good ol’ Riverdale High welcome Betty,” Moose cheers. Betty’s stomach drops.

Jughead looks just as surprised as her. Her heart is pounding so loudly she is terrified that everyone around her can hear it. She wonders if they can all see the panic on her face. She is terrified.

Jughead gets out of his seat and follows his lead.

“Let’s get this over with,” Betty says and a couple of people around her laugh and gasp. She realizes how bad what she says sounded. She looks over at Jughead to see a hint of hurt in his eyes. She didn’t mean it like that.

She follows him as she holds back tears. She doesn’t want to make him feel bad. She all ready feels bad and she is about to go into a closet with him for seven minutes.’What does he expect to happen in the closet?’

He walks into the closet and she shuts the door. The closet is a lot smaller than Betty would like. She is only inches away from Jughead whether they like it or not.

“Jughead that’s not what I meant.” His back is to her and she bites her lip to stop herself from talking herself into more trouble or crying. The bile is rising in her throat and she shuts her eyes in frustration. She fidgets with her hands trying her best to fit off the urge to dig into her skin. She doesn’t know what to do. She knows what happens in this game and she has all ready pissed her closet companion off. 'Is he going to respect me less now?'

“It’s okay you don’t need to explain anything to me, I get it. You rather be anywhere than in a closet with me.”

“No that’s not it at all. I am just not really a fan of this game. I used to have a big crush on Archie and last year Cheryl purposely set up this game knowing that and she sent Archie and Veronica in here. That’s when they got together for the first time and it really hurt. She forced me into the closet because it's Cheryl's twisted way of helping me.” She suddenly feels embarrassed revealing that embarrassing memory from last year. That was one of the worst nights of her young life. She hopes that her honesty will make up for her accidental rude comment.

“Archie’s an idiot.”

“They belong together. It was for the better. I wasn't just heartbroken, I was humiliated. Everyone thinks Archie and I belong together and that we will someday get together and here he was hooking up with the new girl in a closet with me sitting on the couch. I am not that girl anymore. I don't feel what I am supposed to feel for the boy next door anymore. He deserves love and I needed the chance to move on. Just being here in this closet brings up unpleasant memories.” Her eyes grow wide. 'Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Why do I keep oversharing?'

“You deserve love too.” Betty looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Do I?”

“Yes and you’ll find it. Girls like you always do.”

“Girls like me?”

“Come on Betty, you own a mirror. You have to know how pretty you are?” Betty cannot stop the blush forming on her cheeks. She looks down embarrassed.’He thinks I’m pretty.’ "I didn't tell you earlier but um that is a really nice dress."

"Thanks Jughead, I really like your suit." He smiles shyly and Betty's stomach does back flips. She notices his beauty marks that she was paying attention to while they were dancing earlier. She noticed on one side that you could connect three of them with a triangle. Betty fought the urge to trace the shape with her fingers. She wonders what his cheeks feel like? She is a bit too curious.

“So I am new to this whole party scene, what is it we’re supposed to do during this stupid game?” Betty’s heart begins to race remembering where they are.

“People usually hook up.” Jughead puts his arms back into his suit pockets clearly feeling awkward. She can tell he has sensed the discomfort in her face and he looks at her with a half smile.

“People totally just hang out in here and then tell everybody they did hook up," He suggests.

“Maybe. You think people do that?”

“This is such a tiny space, it is really not the ideal place to hook up. It’s easy to fake. Just mess up your lip stick a bit and mess up your hair, easy.” A goofy smile forms on his face and Betty feels the tension ease off as she relaxes.”We can do whatever you want Betty. You’re the one who spun the bottle, so you call the shots.”

“Can we talk? I haven’t seen you in quite a while.”

“You just saw me at the dance.”

“You know what I mean Juggie.” He looks at her surprised that she remembers her childhood nickname for him.

“You remember?”

“Not at first, but I can’t believe I forgot the signature hat. You remember?”

“Same as you, not at first. Can’t believe I forgot about one of the only friends I ever had.”

“I bet that’s not true at all.” Jughead shrugs shyly and Betty realizes that he is telling the truth.

“Can we play twenty questions?” Betty asks.

“Whatever you want.”

“Why Jughead? Out of all the names in the world.”

“Apparently because I have big ears I look like a Jughead. It's just a nickname I've had since I was a baby and it's always stuck. It's a hell of a lot better than Forsythe. Also my mom always called my dad Forsythe instead of FP, so it got a bit confusing around the house.” Betty nods fascinated by every word that comes out of his mouth.”Why do you go by Betty? No offense but it sounds like-”

“A housewife from the 1950′s. Also a nickname my parents gave me that stuck. You know I could have been called Beth, Liz, or Lizzie, but of course they called me Betty. Typical of my parents. My mother also insists I dress like a little girl from the 1950′s as well with the stupid pastel sweaters and J Crew wardrobe.” Jughead laughs and Betty turns red.”Sorry I am rambling. Small spaces mess with my head.” More like being in small spaces with a very attractive boy makes her brain shut off.”What’s going on between you and Archie?”

“I have no idea. He has some sort of problem with me, but I don’t have anything against him. I haven’t seen him in years. Something went down between our dads when we were younger. Our parents stopped letting us hang out. I have no doubt that my dad is too blame. He’s in jail right now for theft.” The look on Betty’s face lets him know that she knows about his dad.”Does everyone know about my dad?” Riverdale is a small town. Serpents getting arrested is not breaking news. She did see that Forsythe Pendleton Jones II was arrested for multiple theft charges.

“No- I mean, I’m not sure. I don’t know if others know. It is a pretty small town.”

“Did you internet stalk me Betts?”

“Looks like I am not the only one who remembers our childhood nicknames.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes I did. you asked me about your dad and that was your turn.”

“Fine you win, this round.” Betty smiles victoriously.

“Why do you always wear that hat? It’s nice, but it’s a little hot outside in August for a beanie.”

“I like it. My parents gave it to me as a christmas gift when I was younger and I wear it everywhere. It was one of the last Christmas' we celebrated as a family.” He says the last sentence quietly and she can tell that he is uncomfortable.

“You have to take it off sometimes? You don’t sleep or shower with it on?”

“Are you imagining me in the shower Betty?” Betty turns bright red.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Jughead.”

“Even though it’s not your turn I will answer your question, I take it off when necessary or whenever I want to. Why do you always wear your hair up?”

“It’s down now.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I’ve always worn it in a ponytail. My mom likes it, it’s easier not to fight her.” She looks at him embarrassed realizing how pathetic it sounds.”Anyways why did you try out for the football team? When I brought up sports as an extra circular you looked less than amused.” She can tell he is really pondering her question.

“I am halfway through high school and I never really made the most of it at Southside High. I kept to myself and never made friends. I guess this transfer is good for me. It’s a chance for me to at least try and fit in. I completely butchered it at the start when I lashed out at you, but hopefully I can learn from my mistakes and grow. I have no idea what I’m doing, but joining the team is a start.”

“I think you’re doing great. Besides lashing out at me, people seem to really like you. I have heard several people say how cool the new guy is tonight.” His eyes light up and Betty can’t contain her smile admiring how adorable he is.

“That’s good. Why did Cheryl call you her sister in law?”

“Her brother and my sister are together. He got Polly pregnant last year and they have twins together. My parents didn’t agree with how to handle the pregnancy, so Polly moved out of my parent's house. She dropped out of high school and is raising the babies full time. I have hardly seen her since the babies were born. We talk on the phone sometimes.”

“Where does she live?”

“Here.”

“Why don’t you go see her?”

“I don’t know which part of the house she lives in. Jason is sketch and won't let me see her. Anytime I ask him questions about seeing her, he shuts me down. I want to see her more than anything. Will you help me find her?"

“Is that one of your questions?”

“Sure.”

“Of course I’ll go with you.”

“Thanks. I guess it’s your turn.”

“Everything okay in there, you’ve been in there ten minutes?” Betty jumps at Kevin’s familiar voice.

“Want to mess with them?” She asks with a playful smile on her lips.

“Like I said, you spun the bottle, you call the shots.” A sudden jolt of confidence runs through Betty's body. She runs her hands through Jughead’s hair around his beanie messing it up. She moves his hat slightly, so that it is out of place.

She takes her "Pretty in Pink" lipstick out of her purse and applies a fresh coat. Before she can stop herself she moves closer to him. He smells like old books and fresh soap. She suddenly feels intoxicated. The cup of vodka she just drank is boosting her confidence and distracting her from the little to no space between her and Jughead. 

Before she can stop herself she places a kiss on his neck. She is embarrassed as soon as she does it. She waits for him to react, to reject her, but he does not move. She kisses his skin again moving up towards his face. She kisses his cheek leaving pink marks along his visible upper body. She aims for his birth mark leaving her pink stain on it, marking her territory.

To avoid looking at his reaction she begins messing up her own hair.

“How do I look?” She asks. He looks completely shocked and she bites her lip looking at her lip marks on his neck and face. She wants to kiss him again, but on the lips the time. 'Isn't that what people do during this game? This is just the small space messing with my head.' Betty pushes away the ridiculous thought and grabs his hand.

"Convincing," he answers her.

“Jason won’t let me see Polly on my own. He thinks I am on my parent’s side. He won’t let me out of his sight if he thinks I am going to find her, so follow my lead.” Jughead nods wordlessly.

Betty leads the way out of the closet putting on her best flustered face. Everyone is staring at them expectingly.

“OMG Betty Cooper,” Cheryl cheers excitedly.

“Yes Jughead.” Reggie holds up his hand and Jughead high fives him.

Betty looks around for her friends. She expected Veronica to be breathing down her neck pressing her for every detail of her closet "hookup" more like hang out with Jughead. The only thing Betty notices is Cheryl sneaking out of the room out of the corner of her eye. Cheryl only ever sneaks away from the party room to go hook up with someone. She is definitely got some explaining to do on Monday.

“What now?” Jughead whispers. His lips are so close to her ear and she feels shivers running down her body.

“Make it look like we’re going to continue our closet rendezvous. Take me into the next room. Look flustered and in a hurry.”

“Whatever you want.” Jughead does exactly as she says pulling on her hand with a rushed expression on her face. 'Is he a really good actor or is he feeling this same rush?'

“Um where are you going?” Kevin steps in the way with a huge smile on his face.

“We’re going to find Polly, don’t blow our cover. Jason will get suspicious and stop me. I'll explain later.”

“Don’t mind me, I’m just gonna go get drunk while I third wheel with Archie and Veronica.” They look up to see that Archie is standing by himself.

“Where is Veronica?”

“I don’t know. I thought she would be the first person out of anybody to greet you and grill you when you finished your seven minutes in heaven. But go on your little adventure.” Kevin winks.”Use protection,” Kevin calls loudly getting people’s attention. Betty looks at him horrified.

She squeezes Jughead’s hand.”Get us out of here now!”

“Reggie’s turn!” Somebody says as Reggie goes to spin the bottle. 

Jughead tugs on Betty’s hand pulling her out of the den. They leave the den and enter a less crowded hallway ready to embark on a Thornhill adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Bughead investigations begin!
> 
> Jughead and Betty got pretty close during that 7 minutes in Heaven. Lots of confessing for two people who don't know each other too well. Betty Cooper with that sexy move at the end. Jughead just brings that side out of her ;). I really loved writing this chapter and it ended being so long that I split it into two parts. Next up will be Jughead and Polly wandering into the off limits part of Thornhill for Polly. What will they find tucked away in the Thornhill mansion?
> 
> Again thanks you so much for the amazing feedback it keeps me motivated to keep writing and updating so often :). I am sorry this chapter was late, my dog was in surgery today getting a tumor removed and he's only 5 years old :(.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> You can also come talk to me at fxyeahriverdale


	6. Investigating Thornhill, not Betty Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!

“Up these stairs,” Betty instructs. Jughead realizes that she is still holding his hand. He doesn't mind. He cannot believe how perfectly her small hand fits into his. He is definitely not going to be the first one to let go. She grabbed his hand earlier, but it was clear that is was an accident. This is the closest he has been to someone in a long time.

“Why don’t you take the lead. You are a much better actor than me. I am a terrible liar,” Jughead says guilty about lying about being a liar. Even his head hurts trying to keep track of all of the secrets and lies floating around in his head. He is a good liar. It is probably the only skills Jughead excels at. No actually he is amazing at pushing people away. Betty Cooper has really challenged that skill though. Tonight he has done the opposite of push her away, the proof is in the little pink lip marks on his neck and face.

“I am pretty good at that,” Betty agrees. ‘Is there anything she’s not good at?’

He realizes what she means. Every time he has seen her he has noticed the smile and positive energy, but he can tell there is a lot going on beneath that bubbly exterior. 

When Betty asked him to come with her to find her sister in the mansion he was happy that she asked him. He can snoop through the house without anybody catching onto his true motive. If they get caught people will have good suspicions that they are trying to find a “quiet spot” to hook up, when really Jughead is snooping for a mass robbery and Betty is looking for her sister. 

“Polly said that Mr. and Mrs. Blossom live in the East Wing. So they wouldn’t be in the east side of the house. Let’s try over here first. I'll check all of the rooms on this side of the hall and you can check that side.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

He watches as Betty opens the first door. He pulls the gloves out of his pocket that Hiram gave to him for when he investigates. He cannot take any chances of being caught. He puts one gloves on his left hand and uses that to carefully opens he first door. A room full of syrup barrels. He shuts the door and looks over at Betty. She shakes her head letting him know she didn’t find anything either.

They continue to go down the hallway opening the doors finding nothing. Jughead opens the second to last door in the hallway. He is stunned at the sight in front of him. The room is occupied and he can't move. His feet are glued to the ground and his eyes are stuck on the scene in front of him. He sees red hair and black hair identical to his. The red head leaps off of the bed.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? This part of the house is off limits!” Jughead stares stunned as Cheryl Blossom is approaching him at lightning speed. His eyes are glued to his bed where Veronica Lodge is laying half naked. That is not the red head he was expecting to see in bed with Veronica Lodge. 'Plot twist'.

“Jughead?” Betty’s voice snaps him out of his daze. Both girls eyes widen in horror as they hear Betty's voice. He protectively shields his body in front of Betty, so that she cannot see anything. Betty is too pure to be brought into this sinful mess. In a way Jughead felt by closing her off he could preserve her innocence. He did her and those two sneaky ladies a favor by getting in the way. Cheryl slams the door and Jughead uses that chance to catch his breath. Jughead quickly slips off the glove, so that Betty can't see it. “What happened?”

“Cheryl’s room. That was definitely not your sister.”

“Who is she with?” Betty asks with a curious smile.

“I don’t know,” Jughead answers. Since he is the new kid the answer is believable.

“Kevin and I will get it out of her on Monday.” Jughead is not sure if Cheryl will be so open about this hook up with Veronica Lodge’s boyfriend sitting at the same table as them.

Jughead re applies the glove and opens the next door wanting a distraction from what he just saw. Behind door number he forgot what number this is, is an over decorated nursery. There are two cribs and an exhausted looking teenage girl sitting on the floor holding one crying baby while the other is sucking on a toy. She looks similar to betty. She has long blonde hair and porcelain skin just like Betty.

She looks up at him stunned and scared. She wraps her arm around her baby protectively.

“Betty,” Jughead calls panicked. The girl’s expression changes as soon as she hears Betty’s name.

Betty appears in the door way.”Polly.” Betty runs over to her sister and hugs her from the side careful not to smother the baby.

“Betty how did you get up here? And why is your hair all messed up?” Polly looks up and sees the lipstick smudges on Jughead’s face and neck.

“Oh we did that as a distraction to sneak away. Nobody suspects anything if you’re sneaking off to hook up.”

“You’ve always been the smart sister.”

“Polly this is Jughead, my friend.” Jughead feels an unfamiliar feeling when she says that. Nobody has called him that in a really long time. He has a friend? A real friend. Not just a friend under cover. His cover! Reality crushes Jughead like a pile of bricks. He is here to investigate the mansion, not Betty Cooper.

“Come here Emma, Aunty Betty is here.” Betty takes the baby from Polly. She looks incredibly thin for somebody who gave birth months ago. For somebody who lives in such a wealthy place, she looks just as dazed and worn out as the drug addicts and homeless people that hang around the Southside of town. Jughead feels sick to his stomach as he realizes the girl has many symptoms that are relatable to ones he has seen in the past.

“I’ll give you two some privacy,” Jughead says leaving the room.

“You don’t have to Jughead,” Betty responds as he reaches the door way.

“It’s okay,” he says as he leaves the room shutting the door behind him. This gives him some time to check out the other side of the hallway that Betty had checked while looking for her sister.

Jughead starts with the door right across from him. Most of the rooms we’re empty with junk laying around. ‘Rich people with too much space they don’t know what to do with it.’ 

The majority of the rooms had been filled with maple syrup barrels. It makes sense because the Blossoms run the beloved maple syrup industry. Why would they keep so many containers inside? He had seen a barn out the window of the den during the party. He assumed that is where they keep all of the maple syrup. Jughead feels suspicious about why they keep so many barrels hidden inside of and he looks around making sure that the coast is clear.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the second glove. He puts it onto his other hand and he begins to snoop through the room. He notices in the corner of the room that one of the barrels has been cracked open. He walks to that side of the room carefully. He studies the barrel that reads "Blossom farms", just like all of the other. His eyes widen as his eyes roam over to the other side of the barrel. Instead of sticky maple syrup that he expected to be spilling out all over the floor, he sees drugs. Several bags of drugs. He gasps in shock at the white powder on the ground. He was not expecting this.

Jughead hears a door shut and he does a double check to make sure that everything is how he found it. He tip toes away from the broken barrel to the other side of the room.

 

He opens the door quietly peaking out. He sees the back of Jason Blossom heading for the room that Polly and Betty are in. Jason opens the door and Jughead quietly closes the door behind him. He shoves his gloves back into his suit pockets.

He races to Polly’s room to make sure that Betty is okay. She seemed so scared of him when they snuck up here. He doesn’t care if he gets caught by Jason as long as she is okay.

“What are you doing here?” He asks angrily.

“Jason she just wants to see the kids,” Polly defends him.

“Your parents sent her here. She is trying to turn you against me.”

“Is everything okay here?” Jughead appears to see a distressed Polly and Betty. Betty is holding onto her niece tightly. She defensively has her arms around the baby just like Polly did when Jughead first entered the room. 

“I just want to see my sister and my niece and nephew. I am their god mother Jason.”

“She is on our side Jason.” Polly walks up to him and puts her hand on his chin. Jughead cringes at the entire scene. Everything about this feels wrong and suspicious.

“Get the hell out of here before I call the cops on you for trespassing.”

“Jason please don’t,” Polly begs.

“We can’t trust anyone Polly.”

“I am on your side Jason. I just want you guys to be happy and the babies.”

“As long as you are still under their control you cannot see my children or my fiancé . Jughead could you please escort Betty back to the party?” Betty looks up at him and he can see tears forming in her glossy eyes.

Betty does as he says and walks towards Jughead. Jughead protectively puts his arm around her waist.”Do you want to leave?” He asks. He is only going to escort her out if that is what she wants. He would love nothing more than to punch Jason Blossom in the face for distressing Betty.

“There’s no point in fighting him anymore. Just apologize to him and let’s go,” Betty whispers.

“Are you sure?” He asks. She nods in confirmation.

“Sorry for the trouble Jason. I’ll take her downstairs.”

“Thank you Jughead. I’ll see you at practice on Monday.”

Jughead keeps his arm around Betty as he holds the door open for her.

They walk back to the party in silence. He can tell Betty is on the verge of tears and he doesn’t want to press her to talk. He is not sure whether to ask her if she’s okay or not. He should.

“Betty are you al-”

“I am just going to go home.” She interrupts him. The party is in full swing. Jughead and Betty can see a very drunk and happy Kevin Keller engaged in a conversation with Josie, Valerie, and Reggie.”I didn’t even think about if you were enjoying the party or not before I dragged you into my business. I am so sorry Jughead that is so selfish of me. I am just going to call and uber and go home.”

“Let me walk you home? I am a little partied out.” She nods.

“I could use a walk before I go home,” she admits. She shouldn't be alone right now, especially not in this creepy house in this crazy town.

“Do you have a curfew?” Jughead asks.

“Yes, but I don’t care. Curfew is the last thing on my mind.”

A group of drunk girls sprint past them excitedly as they run through the front door to the mansion.

As soon as they hit the driveway, Jughead notices that Betty is looking anywhere, but at him.

“Are you okay Betty?”

“Ya I’m fine.” He can tell that she is on the verge of tears as they walk out of the gate.

He lets them walk a little bit farther down the street until he notices that she is really not okay. Her hands are balled into tight fists and she is trying to control her breathing.

He stops and turns to face her.”Seriously are you okay? You can be honest with me?”

“It’s not your problem.” Betty says avoiding his eye contact. He makes a bold move by putting both of his hands on her shoulder.

“Betty you are clearly upset and I want to help.”

“She looks like shit Jughead. She is so skinny and pale and she looks sick. What are they doing to her?"

"I don't know," he admits. Now is not the time to bring up the narcotics he found down the hall from the room they found her sister in. He shouldn't even think about bringing it up to anybody, but his boss.

"She is my sister, my only sibling and I never get to see her anymore. Jason controls her entire life and she lets him! He is just as bad as my parents.”

“What a dick. Throwing a party while he has two babies upstairs. That’s disgusting.”

“You’re the only one who agrees.”

“I am sure many people agree Betty, but they just don’t have the balls to say anything about it.”

They continue walking in silence. He hears Betty begin to cry and it feels like torture. He feels helpless unsure of what to do to help her. He is reminded of times when his sister would cry on his shoulder while their parents fought. When his mother would sob into the kitchen table after his father went on another drunken bender. The feeling of knowing that there is nothing he can do to take away the pain is one of the worst feelings in the world.

“He is so controlling, just like my mother. I don’t care about the years of fighting that has gone on between our parents. I always supported Polly and Jason’s relationship. I always supported her keeping the baby and Jason still won’t let me be apart of their lives. Polly made me the god mother of her babies and I don't even get to see them. She is disappearing from my life. I thought that maybe I could let my anger towards Jason containing his life like nothing happened go. Maybe I could have a piece of mind if I went in there and saw my sister healthy and happy with her two babies, but she is suffering Jug. She is suffering and I have spent all of this time selfishly resenting her. Resenting her for leaving me alone with my crazy parents.” Her hands are pale, she is squeezing them so tightly and Jughead can tell she is hurting herself. Her breathing picks up again and he hears sobs escape her mouth.

Jughead stops unsure of how to help her. He puts his hands on her arms out of panic.”Betty look at me.” She follows his instructions and looks up at him.”Count to ten with me. One,”

“two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” Her breathing slows down and he feels a sense of relief. She wraps her arms around him and pulls herself into his chest. He feels his shirt growing damp as Betty sobs into his suit. At least Hiram is picking up the dry cleaning bill.

Jughead runs his hands through Betty’s golden locks as she sobs into him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” She says repeatedly.

“It’s okay,” Jughead says trying to assure her. Her hair smells like strawberries and he takes a moment to selfishly take in her intoxicating scent.

“This is so embarassing. You probably think I am so dramatic and a total cry baby, wow I totally ruined your first party experience for you-”

“Betts take a deep breath. I promise it’s okay. I don’t mind. Parties aren’t really my scene. You are not dramatic, you have every right to be upset. I have anxiety too I understand.”

“You do?”

“Ya really bad social anxiety. I was diagnosed when I was detained by social services after my dad's arrest. They had me talking to many different people and taking different bullshit tests. It makes sense. I don’t know how to talk to people in case you forgot about my behavior this week. I don’t make friends easily.”

“I am sorry I brought all of my problems on you. Thanks for walking me home Jughead, but we are good now. You don’t have to worry about anything that happened earlier this week. I am sorry for ruining your night.”

She runs through her front yard before he can get another word in. 'How does she run that fast?'

“Didn’t think I would ever see you in this neck of the woods again.” Jughead looks around quickly wondering where the voice is coming from. Archie Andrews walks out of the shadows with his arms folded.

“If you want to have it out with me can we please reschedule? Now is not a good time.” Jughead rubs his templed annoyed by Archie's appearance. Too much has gone on tonight and he just wants to lie down and process everything.

“Why is Betty crying? What did you do?”

“She’s upset about her family issues.”

“And what would you know about her family issues? You don’t know anything about Betty or me. I’ve been her friend. Her best friend! I am the one who has been around to actually know about her problems.”

“I really don’t want to do this right now Archie please. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Ya go disappear Jughead, that’s what you’re best at.”

Jughead wonders exactly what Archie means by that statement, but he is too worn out to figure it out right now.

He heads down the street replaying the crazy evening in his head as he walks back to the Southside.

His mind should be focusing on what he was discovered during his investigation at the Blossom mansion, but instead his mind is distracted by a completely different investigation, Betty Cooper. Her sad puffy eyes as she ran into her big white house. The way her lips felt on his neck forcing him to think about gross things like rotten eggs. He is curious to know more. He can't help how much he wants to uncover about her. 

He shakes his head bringing himself back to reality."Stay professional," He curses himself. The investigation of Betty Cooper is now a cold case, at least until he finishes the job he was assigned. He knows what happens if he fails and that is not an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many secrets and sketchy things going on at Thornhill...
> 
> So many secrets and scandals!! I had to throw some Cheronica in this fic. Seems everyone has secrets in this story.
> 
> I might not be able to update util Monday because I need to take my dog to the vet again and I am going to the city to celebrate my friend's birthday.
> 
> Thank you for the well wishes for my pup & of course for the amazing comments :). Let me know what you think!


	7. Can't Get You Out Of My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> ***= Change in POV

Jughead sat down in the chair that is probably worth more than his car. He looks forward to getting this little meeting over with.

“Don’t you look tired. Did you have a good time at the party on Friday?”

“Did you really make me come here at Seven am to make small talk?” Jughead asks irritated.

“I like you kid. Not many of your coworkers have that sarcastic charm you have.” Jughead rolls his eyes. He could care less about Hiram Lodge’s compliments. There is nothing genuine about this man.”You know why I arranged this meeting.”

“You’ll be happy to know I found out a lot at the party. I typed up everything I witnessed.” Jughead dropped the report onto Hiram’s desk.

“Where is the doc you typed this up on?”

“Never saved it. It is untraceable.”

“Good boy. Give me the highlights.”

“Easy access to the house. No gates to the side yard. One giant gate at the entrance that can be opened by a code, but I do not know the code yet.”

“That’s easy, Joaquin can take care of that.” Joaquin is the tech savvy one of the crew. He is actually a genius. He can hack into anything. He is the only guy on the crew that Jughead can tolerate. Jughead has no idea why somebody as smart and nice as Joaquin would engage in such awful crime. 

“There is a barn behind the house that is heavily guarded. The house is huge, so I only got a chance to look through some of it.”

“Did you get caught?”

“No I-” Jughead stops himself from explaining the full story. He is not going to bring Betty into this. The second he says her name she becomes involved and he would die before he lets anything happen to her. Jughead stops what he is doing realizing that he just had that thought about Betty Cooper. He really cares about her and he is terrified of what will happen to her if Hiram Lodge finds that out.”I snuck off, nobody saw I made sure. I made quite the shocking discovery.” Hiram raises his brow and leans forward very interesting in what Jughead has to say.”There are several rooms filled with syrup barrels, but the barrels aren’t filled with syrup. They had drugs in them. I think the Blossom’s run a drug empire.”

“Well no shit. Do you think they have their dynasty from selling maple syrup? Hell, everyone would get into the syrup industry it it paid that well.”

“You all ready knew this?”

“I had my suspicions and you have confirmed them. Good work kid.”

“Can I go now? I don’t want to be late to my first class.”

“Yes, I’ll read your report and then let you know what you need to do next.” Jughead stands up from his chair and quickly turns away ready to get the hell out Hiram Lodge’s presence.”Oh and Jughead.” Jughead rolls his eyes before turning around to face Hiram.”The blonde girl you were at the party with. The one you walked home, Elizabeth Cooper. Keep her close. A female companion makes your cover more convincing.” Jughead’s blood begins to boil at the mention of Betty.‘How does he know?’”I have eyes and ears everywhere, you should know this by now Jones. Are we clear?”

“She has nothing to do with this.”

“Well seeing how much you like her, this task won’t be too hard for you?”

“I don’t need a girl to do my job.”

“But you do need to follow my orders if you don’t want to deal with the consequences. Fine find another girl, just make it convincing. Don’t worry nothing is gonna happen to the little blonde, as long as she knows nothing. I thought you were going to be late for class?”

Jughead races out Hiram Lodge's office pissed off. He looks through the key hole making sure the coast is clear to enter the “cover up” business the Laundromat. There is nobody there and he walks out into the empty store before checking once again for the coast to be clear. As far as anyone in town knows, Jughead does not work for the laundromat, so he had to make sure that he is not seen coming out of the business before opening hours.

A car quickly drives by and Jughead ducks under a bench. He gets up noticing the coast is clear and begins his walk to school. Jughead’s hands ball up into fists as he walks quickly, angry at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. If he had just let Betty believe he is an asshole, Hiram Lodge would never have noticed her. Now Jughead has put her in danger just by associating himself with her. The poor girl all ready has so much going on in her own life and she does not need to be dragged into another mess. It’s too late. He didn’t believe Hiram at all when he said nothing would happen to her. That man is twisted and will do anything to get his way. 

Jughead has a choice, get closer to Betty or go back to pushing away the only person he genuinely wants to spend time with.

_______________________________________________________________________

“This year I’ve decided to assign lab partners. You can check the list on my desk to see who you are going to spend everyday with for the entire school year.” The class rushes up practically stampeding each other trying to read the list. He decides to sit back and relax until the crowd clears, then he will look at the list to see who he is stuck with.

Jughead gets up ready to look at the list. He accidentally bumps into someone. He looks down to apologize, but he freezes once he meets her green eyes.

“Sorry,” she mumbles before pushing past him to the back of the room. Jughead sighs remembering the crying girl running into her house on Friday night. He yearns for a time when Betty Cooper did not invade his thoughts. He wishes more than anything he could care less about her.

“We’re partners,” Veronica Lodge cuts his view of Betty off.

“What?”

“Are you deaf?” She asks. Jughead moves past her and looks down at the sheet on the teacher's desk that reads ‘Jones and Lodge.’ Just his luck, he has to deal with another Lodge today, everyday.

He follows Veronica to the lab table. She throws her designer purse onto the table on Jughead’s side. He shoots her a glare and she smiles knowing that she is annoying him.

“So I don’t touch chemicals or dead animals.”

“So you only touch red heads then?” Jughead watches the smirk disappear from her face. She snaps her head towards him quickly with a scowl on her face.

“Keep your mouth shut,” Veronica says enraged. He can see the resemblance to her father in her rage.

“Don’t worry Veronica, I am not going reveal your dirty secret.”

“What do you want?”

“I don’t want anything.”

“Bullshit everybody wants something and everybody has their price.” Veronica pulls out her check book and Jughead puts his hand up to stop her.

“I don’t want your dirty money,” He says annoyed.

Jughead’s eyes widen when he realizes what he has said. He has no idea the affiliation she has with her father. He should know better than anyone how unfair it is to associate the child with their parent’s crimes.

“Don’t act all high and mighty when your father is currently in jail.” ‘Great how many people know?’

“You’re right I shouldn’t have said that. Just because someone goes to prison doesn’t mean the rest of their family are criminals too.”

“So you’re not a bad boy Jones?” Jughead laughs at the ridiculous question. 

He looks over to see Archie clutching his directing tools very tightly glaring at him sitting with his girlfriend. Little does he know, Jughead is not the one he has to worry about.

A dead frog is placed in front of them and Veronica looks at it in horror.”This should not be allowed!” She says offended at the sight of the dead frog.”I refuse to touch that.”

“Wouldn’t want to get your hands dirty,” Jughead rolls his eyes at her entitled attitude.

“These are freshly manicured nails. I refuse to touch a dead animal.”

“The whole class has to do it.”

“I’d rather do anything else," Veronica whines again disgusted at the deal animal. "So what do you want with my girl Betty?” Jughead drops his scissors onto the frog.

“None of your business.”

“She is my best friend, so it is my business. I heard you two hooked up. Betty doesn’t hook up with people.”

“You have a boyfriend and you are hooking up with Cheryl Blossom, so everyone is full of surprises.”

“Are you going to hold this over me all year?”

“Maybe.”

“Why do you even care? You hate my boyfriend!”

“I don’t hate your boyfriend Veronica."

“Did you and Betty hook up?”

“You two are best friends, why don’t you ask her yourself?”

“She will never tell me.”

“And you think I will?”

“I am very persuasive Jughead Jones.”

Jughead grabs the scissors off of the frog and looks around the classroom. He meets Betty’s green eyes carefully. She snaps her head away from him immediately turning to talk to Archie.  
Jughead looks down at the frog suddenly very interested in dissecting this animal.

_______________________________________________________________________

Betty sat at the table unable to eat her lunch again. She cannot get the image of out her head of her sister with bags under her eyes, pale skin, and screaming babies. She only gave birth a few months ago and she looks extremely skinny. Some women bounce back quickly after giving birth, but her sister was thinner than Betty has ever seen her.

Betty looks over at the football player’s table where Jason is laughing with the boys and her fists curl up again.

“Are we not going to talk about your closet hook up Elizabeth Cooper?” Veronica brings Betty’s attention back to their table. She uncurls her fists and bites her lip trying to deal with the pain coming from her throbbing palms.”A little birdy told me you two disappeared shortly after.” Typical nosy Veronica. Betty doesn’t like lying, but she is not ready to tell the truth about Polly. Not until she has all of the facts.

“Nothing happened,” Betty answers vaguely. She hears a snort come from behind her and Cheryl slides into the lunch table forcing Betty to make room for her.

“Your signature pink lipstick was all over that boy’s skin and you had sex hair” Betty shrugs. At least their cover was convincing. 

“We did not have sex in your tiny closet Cheryl.”

“But you did other things?” Veronica asks with a big smile on her face as she shoves a fry into her mouth.

“Veronica she doesn’t want to talk about it, back off,” Archie says irritated. Betty wishes he was saying that because he was sticking up for Betty, but she knows it is because Jughead is his least favorite topic of conversation.

“Watch your tone Archie!” Cheryl chimes in.”This is what girls do, we pry information out of each other. If you don’t like it you can so sit with your football fuck boys.”

Betty looks over at the table again to see that Jughead has joined them. He is sitting in between Jason and Reggie. He looks so out of place with his dark beanie and flannel in the sea of blue and gold jackets.

“Cheryl that is not a nice word,” Kevin scolds,”even if they are,” he whispers to Betty and she let’s out a tiny laugh.

“I will get it out of you soon enough B.” Veronica has excellent persuasion skills and Betty knows how weak she is when it comes to them.

Betty drops her goldfish back into the ziplock bag. She thought eating lunch with her friends would take her mind off of Friday night. She desperately wanted to stop thinking about Polly and when she would finally stop she would think about Jughead. Then she would be desperate to stop thinking about Jughead. Her thoughts are on a dangerous seesaw and she wants off. 

Betty stands up from the table grabbing her lunch.”I am going to the Blue and Gold office.”

“Betty we won’t talk about you and Jughead anymore I promise.”

“It’s okay V. I just want to get an article done before the end of the week. Running a newspaper solo takes a lot of time.”

Betty turns around and walks away from the table before she listens to her friends reactions. She knows they are going to question her motive for leaving the lunch table, but she doesn’t really care. They are going to assume what happened between her and Jughead after she leaves. The truth is that nothing happened, but they did a good job of convincing everyone. ‘Do I wish something happened?’

Betty shakes the idea out of her head as she heads inside the school unaware of the boy in the grey beanie watching her closely.

***

Jughead sits at the lunch table as everyone laughs hysterically at an unfunny sexist joke Jason makes about a girl at school. He shakes his head disappointed. 'What great father material'.

Jughead has been trying and badly failing at ignoring Betty Cooper’s presence. He has been sneaking glances over at her table all of lunch.

He looks over again, falsely promising himself that this will be the last time. He notices that she is now standing up. She looks uncomfortable and sad as she quickly walks away from them. He wonders if she told them about Polly.

He looks over at her friends who have resumed to their normal daily lunch actives. 

Jughead is hesitant. He knows he should go after her and check up on her. He feels awful about how they left things on Friday night. He hated seeing her cry. He told himself that he was going to check on her today, until he had his meeting with Hiram Lodge this morning. He all ready cares way too much. Feelings can’t be involved in a cover. Stupid morals making him apologize.’Why did she have to look at me with her sad breathtaking green eyes? Why does she have to be so lovely, nice, caring, and pretty? Why can’t I just ignore her'?

Without thinking Jughead gets up and leaves the table without an explanation. He follows in her footsteps to the interior of the school. He let’s his body lead the way as his brain shuts off as he follows her.

***

Betty reached the Blue and Gold room and she put her hand on the table trying to catch her breath. She had wanted to get away so badly. She is struggling to keep it together. She normally excels on putting on a fake smile, but today is one of those really tough days.

She opens up her laptop revealing her empty word document that she meant to start over a week ago. She rubs her temples in frustration. She needs to get an article out soon.’Maybe I should just give up on this paper?’

Continuing her quest to revive the school newspaper has been a great distraction from Betty’s problems the past couple of years. She has continuously failed to recruit members. Betty is not one to give up. She fights for what she wants and she finds a way to reach her goals. Right now she just feels so tired and defeated. She has no idea how to handle this.

“Hey,” Betty shuts her eyes in frustration at the familiar voice. The last thing she needs right now is Jughead Jones in the Blue and Gold room witnessing her breakdown like a weak little girl again. She looks up to see him casually leaning against the doorway.”You know my mom left when I was ten.” Jughead begins walking into the room towards her. “She ran away to Ohio. She took my sister too, so I guess you can say that I know what you’re going through.”

“I had no idea, I’m sorry,” Betty stammers out. She had been too busy focusing so much on her own shitty life, she didn’t pay attention to other people’s struggles. His dad is in jail and his mom ran off with his sister, her problems are nothing compared to that.

“It’s okay. I just wanted to see if you’re okay. You were really upset on Friday.”

“I am really sorry about that.” She doesn’t say anything else because she is afraid she will start crying. Betty grips the table tightly trying to hold herself steady, so she doesn’t give into the water ready to pour out of her eyes.

“Um if you ever want to talk about, you can always come find me.”

“Thank you,” Betty chokes out the words. She bites her lip so hard that she can taste blood in her mouth.

Jughead nods before turning away and walking out of the room. She wants to yell at him to come back and to hold her, but that would be unfair of her to do. Her issues are not his problem. She hates burdening people with her problems and she is not going to do that with somebody who has way more issues to deal with.

So instead Betty cries in the Blue and Gold office for the second time in a week, keeping the pain to herself.

_______________________________________________________________________

“You ready to go B?”

“Huh?” Betty looks up confused.

“Don’t tell me you forgot? Pop’s tonight you, me, Archiekins, and Kevin?”

“Right.” Betty had totally forgotten. Her head has been all over the place this week. She wasn’t paying attention when Veronica asked her if she wanted to go to Pop’s after practice this afternoon and Betty had said yes unaware of what she was saying yes to. She has been so distracted this week she was forgetting everything. For the first time in years she forgot a homework assignment for history class, her word document is still empty, and she hasn’t even stared the reading for her english class.

Her parents have been fighting non stop the past couple of days about Polly. Betty tried calling her, but she got no answer. 

Betty can see Jason watching her closely at school now.’Why can’t he trust me?’

Betty doesn’t know who to talk to. Her insecurities that nobody would care or want to hear her problems keeps clouding her judgement. Instead of talking about it, she digs her nails into her palms until she bleeds. She takes the pain out on herself. ‘It is better than inflicting it on somebody else’.

“Hi baby,” Veronica greets Archie with a kiss and Betty walks ahead of them towards her car.

She quickly pulled out her phone to text Kevin, to save her from third wheeling.

Betty: *SOS emoji* Accidentally agreed to third wheel at Pop’s, please join?

Kevin: Oh Elizabeth when are you going to learn the word No?

Betty: *grimacing face emoji* I know! Please come!

Kevin: I would love too, but at the shooting range with dad tonight.

Betty: Going to the shooting range w/o me??? 

Kevin: I’ll take you next time *heart emoji*. Maybe brooding beanie boy wants to help you not third wheel *winking face emoji*?

Betty: STOP

When they reach the diner Betty feels a bit better, happy to treat herself to a strawberry milkshake.

Her stress has resulted in her not eating much this week. Her lack of meals has caught up to her and she wants to devour every single thing on the menu. Veronica and Archie walk ahead of Betty hand in hand as they argue over which booth they should sit in. Betty rolls her eyes witnessing the dumbest argument ever. All of the booths are exactly the same.

Betty decides to end this argument and she sits down in a random booth.”Betty don’t you think we should sit closer to the door away from the grease in the kitchen?” Veronica looks around realizing that Betty is no longer following behind them.

Betty is too focused on the menu picking out the many items that she is about to order.

“Looks like Betty made her mind up for us,” Archie says.

Betty can feel their weight on the bench across the table, but she does not look up from her menu.

Their usual waitress comes over and takes their order. Betty orders an outrageous amount of food. She notices Veronica and Archie exchange a worried glance at her order, but she decides to ignore it.

“OMG look who is here?” Veronica says. Betty looks up from the table and follows Veronica’s eyes. In the back corner Jughead Jones is sitting with a cup of coffee typing away on his laptop.

“Just ignore him sweetie.” Archie’s jaw tightens.

“I can’t believe I am stuck with him as my lab partner all year.”

“He’s not that bad Veronica,” Betty says annoyed. Archie and Veronica know that Betty has no problem with Jughead. In their minds, Betty hooked up with him, so she really doesn’t appreciate the unkind commentary about him.

“You’re just biased.” Betty dips her finger into the whipped cream of her shake.”Maybe he is less annoying when his tongue is down your throat.”

“Jesus christ Veronica!” Archie says. Betty licks the whipped cream off of her finger unaffected by Veronica’s statement.

“You can kiss a boy without it being a big deal,” Betty lies,”How many boys have you kissed and it didn’t mean anything V?” Betty knows she is playing dirty to get her to be quiet.

“I have kissed a few frogs, but they led me to my prince.” Veronica plants a sweet kiss on Archie’s lips that quickly turn into making out.

Betty looks around the diner uncomfortable. Her eyes land on Jughead who is looking over at her. She is about to force herself to look away to turn when he gives her a funny look referencing the very hormonal obnoxious teens that are making out in the middle of the diner. Betty lets the first genuine smile in a week fall onto her face as she shrugs.

She apologizes to the couple sitting in the booth behind them.

Archie and Veronica's makeout session is halted when the waitress drops the food down onto the table.

Betty eats her food as if she were born in a barn. She doesn’t care that her mother would be having a heart attack right now watching her daughter devour the food in front of her. 

She finishes her food and she has a massive stomach ache. Veronica is looking at her with a concerned look on her face as she slowly nibbles at her burger.”Everything all right B?”

“I was just really hungry.”

“I can tell, but you seem off this week.”

“I am fine, just a lot of work running a newspaper by myself.”

“Are you still trying to revive that?” Archie asks and Betty feels her heart drop. It is never a nice feeling to have your friends doubt you. Archie never had in the past. She has always supported his sudden passion for making mediocre music. Even when she didn't like a song, she was always encouraging to her friend. It feels like a stab in the back to hear him say that. She realizes how distant they have become in the past year, how different they really are. Maybe she is growing out of her friendship with Archie.

“Yes she is and she is doing a terrific job,” Veronica elbows Archie’s side for his rude comment.

Betty takes deep breaths through her nose trying her best to hold in a break down. She looks away from Archie and Veronica and back to the boy in the corner. His laptop is now put away and he is pulling money out of his wallet. He walks up the front and hands Pop the money exchanging a few friendly words with the shop owner.

Her eyes moved to his neck and she feels her face heating up at the memory of their close proximity in the closet. Her impulsive cover up idea of her placing kisses on him. 

Betty shakes her head scolding herself for getting lost in the memory. She is angry at herself, her sister struggling and she is thinking about a boy. She had never even thought about Archie this much in the past. She had let herself day dream and fantasize, but now she literally cannot get Jughead out of her head.

His eyes begin scanning around the room and they find hers again. He sends her a small wave and Betty blushes embarrassed that he noticed her watching him like a creep.

Jughead exits the shops and Betty sighs so distracted that she doesn’t even notice that she is sipping out of her empty milkshake.

“Not now,” Betty hears Veronica say annoyed to Archie. Betty has noticed that Veronica has had less patience with Archie recently. It looks like they are officially out of the honeymoon phase.

“Then when?” Veronica rolls her eyes.

She has two choices, she can sit here and listen to Veronica and Archie bicker or she can go talk to Jughead. The answer seems obvious when Betty thinks about it.

She decides to make the decision that is very out of character for her. Betty reaches into her wallet pulling out more than enough money to cover her meal. She can’t sit here any longer. She throws down the money wordlessly and gets the hell out of that booth.

She ignores her confused friends as she races out of the diner. She looks around hoping that he is still here or didn’t get too far. Panic starts to rise through her when she can’t see him.

She notices an old Ford mustang with the hood popped up. She walks over hoping that Jughead is behind it.

She hears the ruffling noise of tools and she notices the familiar pair of jeans as the boy is attempting to fix his car.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Startled, Jughead quickly lifts his head hitting the hood of the car. Betty cringes feeling terrible that she scared him.”I’m so sorry Jughead I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You are a serial apologizer you know that?” He jokes while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

“I am?”

“Betty how many times have you apologized to people today?” Betty racks her brain counting how many apologies she has given.”See?” She is about to apologize for how much she apologizes, but she stops herself.

“It’s not bad thing I guess.”

“You apologized to the people in the diner for Veronica and Archie.”

“I can’t help it.”

“You are too nice Betty.”

“I can be mean.” Jughead raises his eyebrow at her. She notices that he has grease near his lip. Without thinking Betty brings her thumb up to the side of his mouth wiping off the grease. Her finger lingers for a moment and she notices the soft expression in his dark blue eyes. She looks down at his dark chapped lips and she let's the thought cross her mind about what they would feel like on hers. 

She turns red as she realizes what she has done.”Sorry you had some grease on your face.” He holds his hands up in the air.

“Another apology.”

“Stop making fun of my serial apologizing problem or I won’t tell you how to fix your car.”

“And what do you know about cars?” Betty pulls up the sleeves on her pink sweater.

“It’s dead right?”

“Ya, but I don’t have jumper cables on me, I was going to try and fix the battery myself.”

“Do you even know how to do that?”

“I am a quick learner. Besides there are youtube tutorials for everything now.”

“I have jumper cables in my car. This is the safest way to temporarily fix your car.” She walks over to her car parked next to his and gets the cables.

She pulls the cable out. She pops her hood connecting the red clip her battery. She hands Jughead the black clip. She notices him attaching it to the wrong side of the battery. She quickly grabs his hand stopping him. She freezes as she realizes her hand is on his.

“I’m s-”

“Don’t you are Betty,” he teasingly warns her.

“You’re supposed to connect the clip to this side of the battery.” Betty moves their hands to the right and Jughead connects the clip.

She lets go of his hand once the clip is connected, yearning to touch him again. She watches proudly as he connects the other black cable successfully without her advice.

Betty walks back over to her car. She gets in and starts her car.

Jughead’s back is against the wall of the diner. Behind him the sun is just setting with a pink orange color. A unexplainable tingly feeling forms in her stomach. 

“Try and turn the car on now!” Betty calls out. Jughead gets into his mustang. Betty hears the engine successfully turn on and he gives her a thumbs up.

She turns off her car ready to help him disconnect the cables.

“We have to take the cables off in reverse order of how we connected them.”

“Okay.” Betty watches as Jughead moves his hand to remove the wrong cable. She grabs his hand quickly again stopping him.

“Geez you are lucky I am here,” Betty says.

“I would be dead without ya Betty Cooper.”

“How did you survive all of these years without me?” Betty jokes.

“I have no idea.”

They remove all of the cable clips and Betty stashes the cable back into her car.

“Betty what are you doing?” Betty’s temporary bubble of happiness is popped as Veronica and Archie approach her and Jughead.

“You need to keep the car running for at least thirty minutes,” Betty informs Jughead.”Want to go for a drive?” Betty asks impulsively. She does not want to deal with her friends anymore. She needs an escape.

He doesn't answer immediately and Betty begins to feel anxious. 'I shouldn't have asked? He doesn't like me!"

“Ya a drive would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead both conflicted about their feelings for very different reasons. Also Cheryl standing up for Veronica :). 
> 
> Again thank you so much for all of the wonderful comments and kudos!
> 
> Thank you for the kind wishes about my dog too! His surgery was successful and I found out today that his tumor was benign so he is cancer free yay :)!!!!


	8. Dangerous Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> ***= Change in POV

Jughead drove out of the Pop’s parking lot with Veronica Lodge chasing their car like a mad man.

“Does she think I am kidnapping you or something?”

“I’ll deal with them later,” Betty says frustrated.”They were driving me insane. They know better than anyone how to really make someone feel like a third wheel.”

“You should of seen the daggers that shooting out of Archie's eyes when I got partnered up with his girlfriend in Chemistry.”

“He’s worried that you and Veronica may have some chemistry,” Betty laughs at her own dumb joke. Jughead smiles at her lame joke and she smiles back.

“That was one of the worst jokes I have ever heard.”

“Got you to smile though.”

“True.”

"I like you car. What is this a 1967-68 model?"

"1968. Wow you really know your stuff about cars."

"I have layers," Betty mocks Jughead's past words and he laughs at her clever line. “I am sorry I sort of invited myself along for a drive.”

“I don’t mind. So where did you have in mind for us to drive to?” 

“Anywhere, but Riverdale.”

“Good idea. I could use a break from this crazy town,” Jughead admits. Hidden underneath the small town with “pep” are scandals and trouble. A drug Empire, a Crime Lord, gangs, teen pregnancies. The town of Riverdale is one big sin bin tightly squeezed into Rockland County.

Jughead decided to just drive along the road and maybe spontaneously take them somewhere eventually.

“When is your curfew?”

“11, but I doubt my parents would even notice if I came back late. I don't care about curfew tonight.”

“Things really bad at home?”

“My parents are just arguing over Polly constantly. They are starting to hate each other.” Jughead notices Betty rubbing her temples in frustration.”I am sorry this is not your problem.”

“There you go with the apologies again. You have nothing to apologize for Betty. You are going through a lot right now. Have you talked to anyone about it?”

“No.”

“You should.”

“Do you talk to people about your issues?” Jughead remains silent and he notices Betty watching him anticipating an answer.

“I don’t really talk to people in general.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“I told you I am not good with social situations.”

“I don’t believe that, you all ready have several friends here and you’re on the football team.” Jughead laughs. That is a cover. The real him would never associate himself with any of those people. He doesn't associate himself with anyone.

“Please like I could ever have an intellectual conversation with Reggie Mantle or Jason Blossom.” 

“Ya that’s true.”

“What about Kevin or Veronica, why don’t you talk to them?”

“I don’t like to burden people with my problems. It makes me seem needy and it’s not anybody’s issue you know? Other people have way more important issues in life than my small problems.”

“This is a bit hypocritical coming from me, but you should talk about it with your friends. I am sure they want to be there for you.”

“Kevin has been through a lot in high school and Veronica and Archie always together.” Jughead notices how Betty tenses up when she mentions Veronica and Archie.

“Take it from somebody who has kept it all in, it’s not healthy. I have taken my anxiety and anger out on myself for years. I treat anybody who is nice to me like garbage because I feel like I am burdening others with my presence and problems. I don’t want that for you Betty.” Jughead is surprised at what he has just said. He has never even admitted these feelings to himself, but seeing Betty look so anxious and lonely it reminds him of himself. Betty Cooper deserves better.

He feels Betty hesitantly move her hand on top of his. He stiffens when she first grabs it. He is confused why he doesn’t feel uncomfortable at her touch. A result of his anxiety is that he hates being touched, but when Betty does it he feels lighter. He has never had this feeling before.

“I don’t want that for you either Juggie. Nobody should ever feel alone.” He feels it all of the time. With his dad in jail and mom and sister living in Ohio, he is always alone.

“You can always talk to me too," he suggests shyly,"I was there with you at Thornhill, I saw the same things as you.”

“I shouldn’t have dragged you into my family drama I’m so- I’m not sorry?” Jughead smiles at her.

“Good girl. You didn’t drag me into anything Betty, I went along willingly."

"We did make a pretty good investigating team, we found my sister in that huge somehow."

“Ya you’re right, we do make a good team.” Jughead says with a sly smile on his face.

“Speaking of making a good team, Is there any chance you still want to join the Blue and Gold?”

“Ah ha that is why you decided to help me with my vehicle.”

“Or maybe I am just a nice person.”

“Too nice.”

“Do you really think that people can’t do nice things without ulterior motives?” People don't do nice things for him just for the sake of it. He is a realist, he can see through people. He knows their intentions are never pure.

“I know they can’t.”

“That’s sad that you think that,” Betty responds. Jughead shrugs.

“There is a price to pay for everything in this world. You wanted to get away from Veronica and Archie that’s why you helped me with my car.”

“I helped you with your car because I want to spend time with you,” Betty says sounding slightly irritated. Jughead is thrown off by her answer. He looks over to see that she looks anxious. Her hands are not in fists like she sometimes makes instead she is nervously playing with her silver key necklace on her neck. ‘Is she telling the truth’? Nobody has ever genuinely wanted to spend time with Jughead. He felt everyone was always forced to tolerate his existence. Sure he and Arhie were friends when they were kids, but they were friends because their dads threw them together. Archie had no choice but to play with him when his dad would bring him over. No one ever hung out with Jughead by choice.

He knows that he wanted to hang out with Betty too. He secretly so happy when she came out of the diner and offered to help him. He purposely almost attached the cable clip to the wrong side of the battery in hope that she would stop him. He wanted to find out how much she knew about cars and he was pleasantly surprised. Her knowledge about cars is fascinating and very attractive. Every time Jughead tries to find something about Betty Cooper to dislike, he finds so many more things to like. Staying away from her is nearly impossible.

“I’ll join the paper.” Jughead watches as the anxious look on her face turns into excitement and he cannot contain his smile.

“Really?”

“Ya sure I was planning on it anyways.”

“Oh ya”, Betty responds, he figures she must be remembering the awkward memory of him running out on her in the Blue and Gold room.”Thanks Juggie, you have no idea how much this means to me. We can start rebuilding the paper together.”

“Sounds good to me.” The pair exchange sweet smiles. Jughead quickly glances at his gear shift realizing that their hands are still linked together. Touching her feels so natural that he had forgotten that her hand was warmly comforting his.

“Where are we going?” Betty asks curiously.

“I don’t know,” Jughead answers suddenly getting an idea of where to take the golden girl to cheer her up.

***

Jughead and Betty spent a few hours talking. Betty opened up about her parents and her life growing up. She has never talked to anyone in detail about her Stepford family. She never told anyone about all of the pills her mom makes her take or the diets she has put her on. Jughead listened and Betty couldn’t find a hint of judgement on his face. She didn’t feel guilty about unloading her drama onto him. He opened a little bit, but not as much as Betty. She knew it would take a lot to completely get him to open up about major events in his life.

“How long have we been driving for?” She asks him suddenly.

“A few hours.” She is surprised at his answer, it hasn't felt that long at all.

Jughead stops the car and puts it in park.”Where are we?”

“Why don’t we get out and find out?” Betty listens to his suggestion and hops out of the car. She immediately starts shivering at the cool breeze outside. It is a lot colder wherever they are than it was in Riverdale.

“Here.” Jughead tosses her a blue Mexican blanket from the back of his car.

“Thanks,” She says shyly. She looks ahead in the dark to see the sand and the Atlantic ocean in front of her.”Did you take us to the beach?” Betty asks excitedly. She wraps the blanket around her cold body quickly warming up.

“No I took you to the city,” He responds sarcastically.”I hope this is okay.” Betty can hear the shyness in his voice. She loves when he is shy. His eyes grow softer and he avoids eye contact more than usual. 

“This is more than okay.” Jughead smiles at her response. Betty hopes that he cannot see her blushing in the dark.

They begin walking together onto the deserted beach. The breeze feels nice on Betty’s face as she takes in the salty ocean smell, twinkling stars in the sky, and the boy walking with her. This is almost every teenage girls fantasy and Betty Cooper is living it.

They had been walking along the beach for at least a mile in comfortable silence. Betty is smiling just happy for the small escape from reality. 

She wants to know more about Jughead without scaring him off. She figures now is the best time. He can’t really run away. Well he can, but then he would be deserting a sixteen year old girl several hours away from home and she knows that he would not do that to her. She can ask him at least one question and see what happens.

“Who do you live with now that your parents are you know…”

“I was adopted by a couple, so that I didn’t have to leave Riverdale. I don’t live with them.”

“Where do you live?” He looks hesitant and Betty regrets her prying. She must be hanging out with Veronica too much.

“I stay at my dad’s trailer on the Southside/Northside border sometimes.” Betty nods appreciating him answering her question.”Not very ideal for a football player at Riverdale High to live in a trailer park.”

“I won’t tell anyone!” Betty says panicked. She shouldn't have said anything.

“Don’t worry about it Betty, it’s not a secret or anything. I don’t care what people think about my social class. If they don’t want to associate themselves with me because I live in a trail park that’s their problem.”

“Fuck those people,” Betty says loudly and Jughead laughs.

“I love how high pitched your voice gets when you say a swear word.”

“It does not!”

“I dare you to swear without your voice going high.”

“Fine.” Betty prepares herself mentally to keep her voice steady and normal.”Damn.”

“Damn? That is hardly a swear word.”

“Bitch. Happy?”

“High pitched again,” Jughead teases her. Betty rolls her eyes with a smile on her face.

“You enjoy making fun of me too much.”

“You are such an easy target.”

“Okay mister I never take my hat off.”

“Ooh that stung,” Jughead holds his chest pretending to be in pain.”The insult game is strong with this one.”

Betty plops down onto the sand ignoring the fact that her hair and clothes are going to be covered in sand. She lays down on her back and stares up at the sky. She feels Jughead lay down next to her and she points up at the sky.

“There’s Orion Belt,” Betty points out.

“Ursa Major more commonly known as-”

“Great bear,” they say in unison. Betty takes her eyes off of the stars and rolls over to look at Jughead.

“You like astrology?” She asks.

“I used to have a telescope as a kid. My dad and I used to use it every night. He sold it after he lost his job with Fred Andrews to support his pain killer and alcohol addiction at the time.” Betty studies the sad boy’s face. For a moment she could see his hard exterior cracking. The vulnerability in his eyes are beginning to show. She notices a curl blocking his eye and she slowly brushes the curl to the side. She blushes as she pulls her fingers away from him. 'I really need to stop touching him'.

“Have you been to the Planetarium in Greendale?”

“My mom took me a few times when I was a kid. I haven’t been in years.”

“I love it there! We should go some time.” Betty blushes realizing she sounds over eager. ‘Did I just ask him on a date?’

“I would love that,” He answers and Betty smiles in response.”As much as I would not like to go back to Riverdale, I rather not get arrested for kidnapping.”

“That would be a classic Alice Cooper move.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Jughead says as he stands up. They both take the time to wipe the sand off of their bodies.

As they begin walking Betty notices a very visible spot where Jughead has missed that is still covered in sand.

“You missed a spot,” Betty says.

“Where?” Jughead looks around his body unable to find where there is still sand.

“It’s back here,” Betty says shyly. Before she can even think Betty moves her hand to his butt and wipes off the sand. She removes her hands flustered at her inappropriate gesture.

She really needs to stop touching him like this, they are just friends. She literally cannot control herself around Jughead. 

Betty is always carefully controlling her actions. She always overthinks everything she does. Every decision she makes is carefully pre planned and thought out. With Jughead she is so impulsive and it scares the hell out her, but she loves it at the same time.

“You just wanted an excuse to touch my butt Betty.” 

“Remind me to never do anything nice for you ever.” 

Betty notices him shivering as well and she holds the blanket out and wraps her arm around his shoulder handing him the other side of the blanket. He grabs the blanket from her hand and they are walking together under one blanket. Their bodies glued together.

“Since you asked, this is a reminder that you are not supposed to do anything nice for me.” Betty rolls her eyes with a huge grin still painted on her face.

“This is your blanket, so this doesn’t count.”

“Whatever you say Betts.”

Betty is disappointed when he removes the blanket from his half once they get to his car. He walks over to the front seat and Betty keeps the blanket wrapped around her small body.

Betty slides into the front seat of his car. She smiles again at the ocean never wanting to forget this moment. She never wants this feeling go away.

“Ready to go home?” Jughead asks as he starts the car.

“No,” Betty answers plainly. She watches as the beach disappears off in the distance.

Jughead begins drumming his fingers along the steering wheel as he drives. She wants to hold his hand again, but she knows she needs to stop with the touching.

“Have you talked to Polly?” Betty knew he had wanted to ask the question for a while. She had wanted to talk about it, but she didn’t know how to bring it up.

“No she hasn’t been answering my calls. I think Jason took her phone because of what happened on Friday.”

“I’m sorry Betty.” Betty begins to cry and she can see the panicked look on Jughead’s face. Boys never know what to do when girls cry.

“Now look who is the apologizer.”

“I am different, I never apologize.”

“You apologized to me.”

“Yes I did.” Betty smiles through the tears feeling special.

“She looks horrible Juggie.”

“Being a teen mom can be tough.”

“That was a whole lot more than her being a teenage mother.” Jughead sighs and she knows that he agrees with her.”They are doing something to her Jughead I know they are. Polly isn’t selfish, she would never stay away from my family this long. She wouldn’t abandon me like this, I know she wouldn’t.”

“Jason was acting extremely suspicious,” Jughead adds in.

“I need to know the truth. I need to help my sister.”

“Betts the Blossoms have a lot of money and power, they seem a lot more dangerous than they look.”

“I don’t care, I cannot go about my normal daily life knowing that my sister is suffering. I thought that I would feel so much better once we got to Polly’s room on Friday and I saw my healthy happy sister with her two babies. I would finally be able to have a peace of mind knowing that she is okay. I could deal with my parent’s fighting knowing that Polly is really doing what she wants with her life, not what our parents want her to do. She has never been in control of her whole life and now that my parent's aren't controlling her Jason is.” Betty is sobbing now. She is unable to control her emotions. Everything she has been holding in is pouring out of her and it feels good to get it off of her chest.

She feels his warm hand hover over hers. He grabs her hand this time and she looks up at him with a smile. His eyes are focused on the road and she is grateful that he has to look ahead at the road and not her tear stained messy face. 'I probably look like such a mess right now. He is never going to talk to me again after this.'

“I don’t know what to say to Cheryl because she is one of my friends, but how can she sit in silence while my sister suffers?”

“What if she doesn’t know?”

“That is possible. Cheryl loves the babies so much, she wouldn’t hurt Polly. I really want to believe that.”

“Betty just promise you won’t do something stupid that is going to get yourself hurt.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

“At least call me and take me with you, so that I can make sure that you are okay.” Betty hesitates thinking about his offer. Her problems are not his, she shouldn't make them be. That's not fair.

“Jughead this is not your problem.”

“You being unsafe is my problem. I care about your safety." Betty's heart swells as she hears his sweet words. "Besides you said it yourself, we make a good investigation team.” Jughead unlinks their hands and Betty is disappointed by the lack of contact. He holds up his pinky.”Promise?” A small smile is painted of Betty’s pink lips. She wraps her pinky around his. 

A wave of fatigue washes over Betty as she leans against the window letting her eyes shut naturally listening to the sound of the highway and inhaling Jughead’s cologne.

***

Jughead puts the car in park once he reaches the familiar suburban North Riverdale street. He looks down at the sleeping beauty in the front next to him and he debates waking her up. She looks so peaceful and happy, a big change from the girl that was crying an hour ago.

He enjoyed tonight, he really did. He enjoys every moment he spends with Betty Cooper.

He sighs knowingly. He has to wake her up. Her parents have no idea where she is. It is midnight past her curfew. There is no way he can keep her out any later. He doesn’t want to be a bad influence on her.

He gets out of the car and walks over to the other side. He opens the passenger door. He lightly shakes her shoulder hoping that will do the trick. “Betts… Betty…. Betty.” She groans and turns to the other side.

“Go away,” She whines half awake.

“Betts we’re home.”

“Can we just stay here?”

“Your mother will murder both of us if you stay here. Come on Betty.” He holds out his hand and Betty takes it letting him help her out of the car.

“I parked a few houses away, so your parents won’t see.”

“Thank you”, Betty whispers. She moves closer to him and Jughead’s insides are filled with butterflies and his heart bumping dramatically in his chest. Her lips reach his cheek and he is slightly disappointed about the placement of the kiss. He knows there is no way she could ever like a guy like him in that way.”You are never a burden," she whispers softly in his ear and all of his insides are doing backflips. "Goodnight Juggie.”

“Goodnight Betts.”

He watches as the sleepy girl walks down the street towards her home. Tonight he wasn't a Serpent, the son of a criminal, or Hiram Lodge's lap dog. For once Jughead just got to be a normal teenage boy. He doesn't doesn’t need his cover as an excuse to hang out with Betty Cooper. 

He is entering dangerous territory and he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing better than a sweet night ride to the beach right? This chapter was so fun to write! Some sweetness before more drama.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos & comments they help me update faster, so I really appreciate them :)


	9. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!  
> *** = Change in POV

“Oh my god you are never going to guess what I overheard yesterday,” Betty jumps surprised at her best friend’s very quick appearance at her side in the hallway. She should be used to his ability to appear out of nowhere after all of these years of friendship, but it still frightens her every time.

“What?”

“So my dad was on the phone with the sheriff’s station in Long Beach. You know all of those robberies that have been happening all over the state that the police think are linked together?”

“Ya everybody has been talking about it.”

“They found a gun at one of the robberies and the finger print belongs to a Southside Serpent.” Betty’s mouth drops open in shock.

“They think the Serpents have something to do with the New York robberies?”

“This is proof. It gets even sketchier. The guy whose prints they found, he is missing. His wife said he hasn’t come home in a month. She reported him missing last week. Also, coincidentally there hasn’t been a robbery in Riverdale yet. They are staying away from their home turf. All the clues lead to the Serpents being the Thieves.”

“This is the perfect story for the Blue and Gold.”

“Betty these robberies are no joke. This is a dangerous story.”

“People will want to join the paper once they see this amazing story. You cannot give a journalist this kind of insider information and expect them to do nothing with it Kev. I need to tell Jughead, we need to start investigating.”

“You need to tell Jughead?” Kevin raises his eyebrow curiously.

“He’s working on the Blue and Gold with me nosy natalie.”

“That is not a real saying.”

“It is when you are being nosy.”

“I am your best friend, I have earned the right to be nosy. Hey at least I am not as bad as Veronica.”

“Amen.”

“Speaking of Veronica she said you left her and Archie at Pop’s last week and drove away with Jughead in his car.”

“They were annoying me and I had Jughead take me home,” Betty lies.

“Bullshit, but I’ll let you tell me when you are ready.”

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?”

“Love you too.”

Betty pulls out her phone to text Jughead.

Betty: Meet me in the B & G room during free period. I have our first big story.

_______________________________________________________________________

Betty typed away on her laptop almost finished with her first article of the school year. After her night beach trip with Jughead she has been feeling a lot better. She is extremely worried about Polly still, but she is finally able to continue her work while she tries to think of a plan to help her sister.

“Hey editor-in-chief,” Jughead appears in the room.

“Hey partner,” Betty calls out.

“How is the article coming along?”

“It’s almost done,” Betty exclaims excitedly.

“I got your text, what is this big story you want to talk about?”

“So perks of being best friends with the sheriff’s son is that I get insider information. Kevin overheard his dad talking about all of the robberies happening around the state. Apparently the robbers left a gun behind a month ago and the prints on the gun matched a Southside Serpent." Betty notices Jughead flinch at the mention of the Southside Serpents. ”That serpent is missing now and his wife said he hasn’t come home in a month. This is the investigation I have been waiting for. This is the perfect story to revamp the Blue and Gold.”

“No it’s not Betty!”

“Why not?” Betty asks confused and annoyed. 'He is not going to doubt me too?'

“You just said it yourself, they found a man’s print on the gun and now he is missing. Obviously these people involved in these robberies are dangerous.”

“Journalism is all about taking risks Jughead.”

“This is different Betty. This is real crime for the police to handle not some fun story for a high school newspaper.”

“This is a town story that needs to be told. This is a fun story, this is a real groundbreaking story. Once I find out some more information I can put together a piece. Real journalism is not off limits to anyone. You used to go to Southside High you must know something about the Serpents?” Jughead rubs in his temple frustrated. 'What is his problem?'

"Betty you don't get it."

“I am pursuing this. I thought you wanted to be apart of this too?”

“Leave the crime investigations to the professionals! Betty I am warning you, this is messy territory. It’s not your place to get involved!” Nobody ever takes her seriously when it comes to the paper. Betty thought Jughead had, but now she knows that he doesn’t either.

“I don’t need you to get this story done.”

“You grew up in your privileged bubble on the North side of town, you do not know what it is like to get mixed up in crime. You are just a sheltered teenage girl that is in way over her head. Leave it alone Betty!” Betty is a bit scared of his demanding tone. She is shocked by his warning. His words sting way more than they should.

Tears are brimming in her now glossy eyes. ‘Why is he being so mean?’

“Jug I just-”

His phone begins vibrating and his eyes shut furiously.

He quickly disappears from the room. Betty slams her laptop closed ready to join her friends for free period and attempt to erase this conversation for her head.

***

“What?” Jughead spats angry.

“Well hello Jughead. I see that I caught you at a great time.”

“What do you want Lodge? I am at school.”

“Are you alone?” Jughead looks around to double check again. He is in the always deserted smoking area behind the gym. Nobody is around.

“Yes.”

“I have another job.”

“I thought this job was my last one?”

“That one is months away. Maybe a little less than a year. I can’t afford to lose money. I got a contact who scouted an easy target bank in Syracuse. We're looking at a Sunday night job. I’ll let you know about the pre planning meeting.”

“I have a football game tonight and work at the Drive in tomorrow.”

“Again I will let you know about the meeting.”

“Oh and I have some news. The sheriff’s son is talking about how the gun found at the Long Beach job.”

“What does he know?”

“Sheriff Keller knows that Joe’s finger prints were on the gun, they think the robberies are linked to the Serpents. Joe’s wife reported him missing.”

“And they will have no way to trace the body right Jughead?”

“Right.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

“But they are onto us.”

“Enjoy your free period Jughead.”

The line goes dead and Jughead chucks the burner phone against the concrete wall in anger. 'Why do I have to be apart of this mess?' He never asked for any of this.

He quickly picks up the phone hoping that he didn’t break it. There are several visible scratches, but the phone is all right. He looks around to make sure the coast is clear before heading back inside the gym.

“What were you doing?” Veronica Lodge appears scaring the life out of Jughead.”Calm down! Somebody is a little antsy today.”

“I need to get to the library Veronica.”

“I thought Betty was meeting you during free period.” Jughead rolls his eyes. This girl is too much. She is so much like her father in the worst ways. The possibility crosses his mind that Veronica could be one of Hiram's eyes and ears just like him.

“I was just having a smoke.” She moves closer to him and sniffs his shirt. Jughead looks down at her with a confused and uncomfortable expression.

“You don’t smell like cigarettes.”

“I am sure I will see you later Veronica.”

“Oh you can’t get rid of me easily Jones.”

Jughead walks away annoyed as hell just wanting to be left alone.

He is angry at Hiram Lodge for calling him in the middle of his conversation? fight? Argument with Betty. He is even angrier that he yelled at her. When she brought up what she heard from Kevin, he was terrified. Jughead knows first hand how dangerous Hiram Lodge is. If Betty investigates this case she will get hurt. The thought of anything happening to Betty Cooper is unbearable for Jughead. It is just a stupid story there are so many others that she can pursue. This is a job for law enforcement, but they will never find anything. Hiram Lodge is very clean when it comes to his dirty work. Joe was messy and he paid the price. They are never going to find out anything and neither is Betty. Jughead will protect her at all costs.

_______________________________________________________________________

“So you’ve hardly spoken to me all week. What’s going on with you?” Veronica appears at Betty’s side.

“I just have a lot going on with Polly and my parents.”

“Are we not going to talk about what happened last week?”

“I am not in the talking mood Veronica,” Betty says annoyed. She really doesn't want to talk about Jughead.

“Woah what’s gotten into you? Did you and Holden Caulfield break up?”

“For the millionth time we are not together Veronica. We work or we used to work for the Blue and Gold together and that is it.”

“But what about the closet?”

“Nothing happened in the closet, we made it up okay! We made it look convincing, so that people would stop making fun of me for being prude and so that he can make friends at school easier. Nothing happened now shut the hell up about Jughead or find a new stretching partner.”

“Hot damn Betty Cooper I like your feisty side,” Cheryl says impressed.

Betty sits down on the track and continues stretching. The football players lightly jog onto the field as they begin warming up. Archie is catching footballs that Jason is throwing to him. Betty's heart leaps when she spots Jughead is isolated in the corner doing high kicks. His raven hair is slicked by and beanieless. Something about him in a football uniform seems off to her, but he is still attractive. Besides she is not complaining that she gets to see his full head of hair without his beanie during warm ups. His angry eyes in the Blue and Gold room earlier today invade her brain and she wants to run off of the field and curl up in a ball in her room. 

“All jokes aside, is everything okay Betty Boop?” Cheryl asks. Betty takes a deep breath ready to suppress her emotions and put on her usual bubbly front.

“How’s Polly?” Betty studies Cheryl’s face very curiously looking for any hints of a lie.

“She is good.” Frustration overcomes Betty when she cannot read the expression on Cheryl’s face.

“Really?”

“Betty I have no idea I don’t see her," Cheryl admits, "she doesn’t leave the west part of the house ever. JJ is very particular about who gets to visit her and how often.”

“He doesn’t want me to see the babies. He thinks I am on my parent’s side.”

“He is crazy delusional. I have been trying to explain to him for weeks that you want what we all want, but he won’t listen.”

“Thanks for saying something Cheryl.”

“We’re family now, family sticks together,” Cheryl winks at her.”All right bitches this is our first performance of the year and it better be flawless. Don’t make me regret my tryout picks.” Betty rolls her eyes at the very typical Cheryl speech.”Places ladies the crowd is beginning to come in.”

The football players had retreated to the locker room for their pre game talk and were ready to do their pre game ritual of running onto the field.

Betty is happy for the distraction of focusing on her routines. This year she gets to be a flyer. She has more of an important role with the Vixens and she is always up for the task.

The football players jog out onto the field led by Jason and Reggie. The now packed crowd stands on their feet in the bleachers screaming for the Bulldogs.

Betty has her gold pom son raised in the air greeting the boys.

“Give it up for your Riverdale High Bulldogs.”

“Go Bull Dogs,” Betty cheers excitedly.

The game is quite a nail biter. Riverdale High’s football team has always been pretty good. The team is supposed to win the league no problem and they have a really high chance of winning the state championship. Jason is one of the best quarterbacks in the nation. He has been scouted by almost every college. That is another argument between her family. Wherever Jason gets recruited Polly will for sure follow.

At half time the score is tied making everyone nervous. The team was supposed to win this game easily.

“What a bunch of drama queens, they better get their shit together next half,” Cheryl says annoyed.”Let’s pump this crowd up Vixens. We need to make up for the lack of our football teams skills.”

The Vixens get in position on the field for their half time performance.

The football team is all ready crowding near the football team entrance, that was a quick half time talk. Their helmets are off and she notices Archie and Jughead are speaking. She looks closer confused trying to figure out what they are saying.

The music begins playing and her attention is turned back to her routine.

Betty nails every step of the routine that she has tirelessly practiced for the past few weeks. She was nervous about her fly move, but she flew through the air flawlessly while the girls caught her no problem.

Betty got into her end position with both of her pom poms in the air and the biggest fakest cheerleader smile she can make.

“Give it up for the talented River Vixens, way to pump up the crowd ladies,” Dilton Doiley's voice echoes through the PA system.

They take their positions onto the track watching the next half. The boys didn’t play any better. The score stayed close the entire game. So far Jughead had made both of field goals and made no mistakes with his punts. Despite still being hurt about their earlier conversation, she is still rooting for him. She will always root for him.

The other team scores putting Greendale ahead by 7 points.”What is wrong with your brother Cheryl?” Tina Patel asks rudely. Betty makes a grimacing face ready to watch Tina experience the wrath of Cheryl Blossom.

“Why did you ruin our routine with your crooked high kicks, lack of hips, or rhythm? It seems that my brother is not the only one having an off day. You can enjoy your new spot in the back row until you prove yourself again.”

Tina pouts and the entire squad turns their attention back to the game all scared of being Cheryl’s next victim.

The ball had just been hiked to Jason and Archie had run past his defender 20 yards up the field. Jason launches the ball high and far across the field aiming for Archie. The entire stands leap to their feet in anticipation to see where the ball lands. Archie holds his hands out and the ball flawlessly drops into his hands.

Archie runs with ease into the end zone. He drops the ball dramatically and does a touch down dance as his team mates dog pile on top of him. The school band begins playing and the Vixens do their touchdown cheer.

“Jason Blossom to Archie Andrews for the Bull Dogs touchdown. Greendale Tigers 21 Riverdale Bulldogs 20 with 10 seconds left to play in the 4th quarter. What a game! Will the Bulldogs go for the win with the two extra points or will they send Jughead Jones out to tie the game?”

Everyone watches in anticipation as the team crowds around Coach Clayton. Betty can see Archie is unhappy arguing with some things that Coach Clayton has said.

“What is wrong with him?” Veronica asks annoyed that she has no idea what is wrong with her boyfriend.

He throws his helmet off and storms to the bench. The special teams runs out to the field. Jason joins Archie on the bench.

“Why the fuck are they not going for a two point play?” Cheryl asks furiously.

“Jason has not exactly been on his game tonight,” Ginger comments.

“Nobody asked you Ginger.”

Betty watches Jughead put on his helmet and run out to the field. She is confident that he is going to make this field goal, but she still feels nervous for him. There is so much pressure on him right now. So many eyes watching him waiting for him to be a hero.

She grabs her necklace and begins anxiously playing with it just wanting Jughead to kick the field goal all ready.

The school band cues the drum roll in and the crowd stays on their feet. Betty crosses her fingers hoping that Jughead is successful.

The ball is placed onto the field and Jughead takes steps back away from the ball. The ref blows the whistle.

Jughead runs up to the ball and kicks it. The entire stadium falls silent watching the ball fly in the air. The ball hits the inside of the field goal and everyone including Betty thinks it is in. Somehow the ball gets knocked to the other side of the bar and the ball lands out of bounds.

The final buzzer sounds and the Greendale fans begin cheering loudly. Their players run after each other like they just won a championship.

Betty looks over at Jughead who is kneeling on the ground. His helmet is now off and he looks devastated. He shakes his head then drops his head into his hands.

“Betty?” She hears Veronica’s voice, but she cannot take her eyes off of the sad raven haired boy. She wants to hug him so badly, but she is scared that he is going to be cold.”Betty you’re crying.”

Betty wipes her eyes unaware that she had started crying. She was so wrapped up in this emotional moment she didn’t even notice.

Moose pats Jughead on the back and then retreats to the bench. The disappointed fans begin to leave the stadium. Another player begins to walk towards Jughead. Betty recognizes the number 7 Andrews jersey.

Jughead stands up with his back facing the stands unaware of Archie Andrews approaching him. Betty watches it play out in slow motion as Archie shoves Jughead in the back.

The crowd pauses all activity to watch the drama unfolding.”This is all your fault,” Archie says getting into Jughead’s face. Their foreheads are now pressed against each other in rage.

Veronica is the first to run over following the football team. Betty runs behind them unsure of how to handle the situation.

“Archie what the hell are you doing?” Veronica say angrily.

“You had one fucking job,” Archie spats angrily. Betty can see the returned rage in Jughead’s eyes.

“Hey break it up,” Reggie gets in the middle of the two of them.”Come on Andrews we need to have a chat,” Reggie says clearly pissed off. He puts his arm around Archie leading him away from Jughead.

“What the fuck did you do to upset my boyfriend?” Veronica directs her anger at Jughead.

“Veronica!” Betty chimes in.”We don’t know what happened, leave him alone!”

Veronica stomps away pissed off leaving Jughead and Betty alone. Betty feels angry that everybody atomically went to comfort Archie when this whole bust up was his fault. Archie approached Jughead and started this dumb fight.

“Betts you’re crying,” his hand moves to her face to wipe one of her tears. All of the hairs on her body stand up at his touch. He is the one that is hurting, she should be wiping away his tears.

“Are you okay Jug?” Betty asks nervously mentally preparing herself for his cold side.

“I am just sick of letting people down,” He says defeated.

“You didn’t let anyone down.”

“Did we just watch the same game?”

“Last time I checked football is a team sport. That is unfair of the entire team to put the game in just your hands. Jason played horribly.”

“I don’t deserve your kindness Betty Cooper.”

“Yes you do, you deserve the world Juggie.”

“Can we talk later? About erm earlier.” Betty nods.

“Ya. Want to meet at Pop’s in about an hour?” She suggests. Jughead nods.

"Okay. I could use a burger after this game."

“BETTY.” Both of them sigh hearing Veronica’s familiar demanding tone.

“I’ll see you soon Betty.” He turns around to run to the locker room.

“Jug?” He turns back around.

“Ya?” He asks curiously. Betty quickly wraps her arms around him. She can tell that he is taken by surprise, but he hugs her back.

“You just looked like you could use a hug.”

“Thanks Betts,” He says before running off.

Betty turns around and walks over to her very confused best friend and both of their parents. This is not going to be fun to explain.

***

Jughead heads back to the locker room feeling less shitty than he did a few minutes ago. Betty Cooper’s touch made all of the disappointment fade away for a few seconds. She knew how to take away his pain. Even if it was a temporary fix, it was better than nothing.

He turned around to get another look at the blonde Vixen. His entire body stiffens as he sees her exchanging words with Hiram Lodge and his family. Hiram looks like a normal friendly dad talking to his daughter and her best friend. Seeing Betty standing so close to him knowing what he is capable of makes him want vomit. He wants to run over there pick her up and get her the hell away from here, but he knows better.

He turns around once again with an unsettling feeling in the pit of the stomach. He now has to face the football team who probably hate him now. Just as he was fitting in for once, he is going to lose it all. He is going to go back to being a loser. 'This is probably the best day of Archie’s life.'

“Hey Jughead,” Reggie greets him blocking the entrance of the locker room.”I just wanted Archie to cool down before I came to talk to you.”

“It’s okay I understand.”

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay.” Jughead looks at Reggie confused. ‘He doesn’t hate me?’ “I have missed a few bad tackles in my football career and it is a really shitty feeling. We didn’t lose because of you. You know that right?"

"If I had made that field goal we would have gone into over time, it is my fault. I get it."

"And Jason missed several throws, Archie fumbled the ball in the first quarter, I missed a tackle that resulted in a touchdown. The team played badly together. Your first two field goals were excellent. Your punt returns were amazing as well. There was a lot of positives for you tonight Jughead. Nobody would know that this was your first football game ever. Don’t let this get you down buddy.” Reggie places his hand on Jughead's shoulder as an attempt to support him.

“I appreciate it Reggie.”

“And what happened with Archie, I know it was all him. I don’t know what beef you two have and I don’t really care, but you two need to suck it up on the field. We are a team and we need to start acting like one.”

“I agree.”

“Good. Some of the guys are coming to drink at my place in a few hours. You are welcome to join.”

“Thanks Reggie, but I have plans.”

“Females are welcome at this party too. Betty will probably be there. Don't look at me all confused, I was about to go onto the field to check up on you, but looks like Blake Lively beat me to it."

"Who is Blake Lively."

"The hottie from Gossip Girl." Jughead still doesn't get it.

"She is this hot blonde actress married to Deadpool who has legs for days. Only Cooper rivals them." He isn't familiar with the actress, but he is familiar with Betty's gorgeous long legs. Especially in her tiny River Vixens uniform.

“I’m actually meeting Betty at Pop’s,” Jughead admits. The less lies he can tell the better.

“Atta boy. It is nice to see the day that she gets over Andrews.” Jughead feels that unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He knew Betty had a crush on Archie, it had been obvious. He knows that he is delusional to think that she would ever like him, but he is too selfish to stop spending time with her. “Bring her by later.”

“Maybe.”

The two boys head into the locker room where Jughead walks to the back with his head down ignoring the entire team.

Jughead opens his locker to grab a towel when a couple of unfamiliar items fall out of his locker. He picks them up and notices several photos.

One photo is of his mother walking down the street in Toledo with the time stamp of yesterday's date, the next picture is of his little sister Jelly Bean at her elementary school during recess with the time stamp two days ago, and the last picture is him and Betty on her street last week. He grabs the last item a letter written in bold red font.

Shower then get to the laundromat. Don’t keep me waiting!

'Hiram Lodge really knows how to twist the knife.' 

He quickly rinses off ready not wanting to risk pissing off his boss. How can he send him pictures of his family and Betty and then go talk to Betty like he is not threatening her life? 

‘I deserve this, they don’t.’

Jughead changes at rapid speed into his usual clothes.”I’ll see you later Jug?” Reggie asks.”43 Locus Street.”

“Ya I’ll stop by later,” Jughead says hoping he can use this party as an excuse to get Hiram to make the meeting quick.

He practically sprints to the parking lot to get to his car. Jughead pulls out his phone to let Betty know that he can’t make it to Pop’s, but his phone just signals that it needs to be plugged in.

“Fuck.” He is hopeful that this meeting will go by quickly, so that he can at least only be a little late to meet Betty. 

Jughead speeds like crazy on his way to the laundromat. He does not have time to waste.

“Nice of you to join us,” Hiram says as Jughead enters the room.

“I have somebody waiting for me at Pop’s and I got invited to drink with the team later, so can we make this quick?”

“Let’s make this quick boys so we don’t keep Mr. Popular from his high school duties.” Hiram says in a mocking voice.

“I am doing this because you assigned me too, not because I want to.”

“Sit down Jones you are wasting time.”

Joaquin pats the seat beside him and Jughead sits down in a huff. He wants to ask if anybody has a phone charger, but Hiram begins speaking going over the game plan.

Jughead sits in his seat feeling antsy hoping that too much time hasn’t passed. Hiram is talking slow purposely just to torture Jughead. 

This is going to be a long night.  
***

“Hello Betty.”

“Hi Pop.”

“Just you today?” Pop asks curiously.

“I am meeting somebody,” Betty says excitedly. Pop gives her a knowing smile.

“Can I get you something while you are waiting?”

“Strawberry milkshake please.”

“With extra sprinkles?”

“You are so good to me Pop.” Betty takes off her coat and sits in an empty booth feeling both anxious and excited for her meeting? Date? Talk? Whatever this is with Jughead. Today had been horrible, but he seemed to get angry because he was concerned about her safety. 'Why is he so worried? Is there something that he is not telling me?' He is not Archie, he isn't doubting her talent. She understands where he was coming from. He had some good points even if he used to wrong words to express his concerns.

Pop drops down the milkshake and Betty smiles at him grateful.”Thanks Pop.”

“Bummer about the game tonight. The boys will come back stronger next week, they always do,” Pop says optimistically.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Betty begins to pick the sprinkles off of her milkshake eating each individually wanting to save some of her milkshake for when Jughead comes.

She looks down at her phone to see it is now five minutes past when they are supposed to meet. ‘Take a deep breath Betty, boys are always late.’

Betty opens up her instagram as an attempt to distract herself from the dangerous inner voice screaming at her trying to let her anxiety consume her. ‘He doesn’t like you. He wants out of the Blue and Gold. He isn’t gonna come.’

Betty pushes the thoughts to the side. Cheryl had tagged her in a picture. Betty opens Cheryl's instagram to find a picture of Veronica, Cheryl, Betty, and The Pussycats all smiling together before the game. The picture was cute, she approves. She begins typing a comment "Love you ladies *blue heart emoji* *Yellow heart emoji* *Cat heart eyes emoji*." 

Twenty minutes later Betty has eaten all of the sprinkles, whipped cream, and the strawberry off of her milkshake. She can no longer avoid drinking her milkshake before it melts.

Her anxiety begins to take charge as she checks her phone again looking for a text or missed call. Nothing.

Betty sighs suddenly losing her appetite. She pushes her milkshake to the side and sighs now feeling awkward. Her fingers trail up her head to her hair tye. She tightens the pony tail on top her head painfully tight. Her head begins throbbing, but she is welcoming the pain right now. She rather feel the physical pain.

After twenty-five minutes her phone vibrates and Betty practically jumps while grabbing it. She shuts her eyes in frustration when she notices that it is just Veronica. Guilt washes over remembering how she snapped at Veronica before the game. Yes she is annoyingly nosy, but she shouldn’t have snapped at her.

Veronica: B I’m sorry about earlier *black heart emoji*. Come to Reggie’s?

Betty: No I’m sorry about snapping at you, lots going on at home, took it out on you *pink heart emoji*. I’ll try and stop by.

Veronica: Would be great to see you. Archie is being a *egg plant emoji*

Betty laughs as she locks her phone. She pushes it to the side trying to deny the pestering voice inside of her head.

“Can I get you anything else Betty?” Pop asks with a sympathetic look on his face.

“I am good for now, thanks Pop.” Pop smiles sadly as he walks away.

Betty’s hands go underneath the table as her little hands ball up into painfully tight fists. Betty battles with the insecure voices in her head that are starting to overcome her.

‘He’s not coming. He stood you up. He did this on purpose.’

The familiar bell on the front door of the diner chimes and Betty’s eyes snap open in hope. Reggie Mantle, Josie Mccoy, Valerie Brown, and Melody Valentine walk in.’Great just when I thought this couldn’t be anymore humiliating.’

“Betty Cooper,” Reggie says loudly.”I thought you were coming here with Donnie Darko?”

“Donnie Darko? You mean Jughead?

“Yes I mean Jughead, I thought that was obvious. I spent forever coming up with the perfect nickname for him. Where is he?” Betty is not going to tell the truth. The truth is too embarassing.

“He just left,” Betty lies. She knows that her answer is vague, but Reggie won't read too much into it.

“Everything okay Betty?” Valerie asks concerned. Betty flashes Valerie her fakest smile.

“Just a little bit sad about the game, but I am great thanks.”

“Ya the game was a bummer, hopefully Jughead isn’t beating himself up too much about it,” Reggie says kindly.

“I hope you guys aren’t either," Betty says defensively. ‘Why am I defending him?’ Betty look down at her phone to check the time,’when he is forty five minutes late.’

“Hey we’re getting food to go then heading to Reggie’s for a kickback, you want to join us?” Josie asks.

Betty is tempted to say no. She is afraid that if she leaves Jughead will come through the door minutes later looking for. ‘He is obviously not coming.’

“Sure sounds fun thanks. I have my car here though.”

“Melody and I can ride with you,” Valerie offers.

“Ya we are kind of fourth wheels with those two,” Melody adds in while Josie and Reggie flirt at the counter.

“Ah I see. Let's give them some alone time,” Betty offers.

Betty chats with Valerie and Melody about the Pussycats, occasionally glancing outside for any sign of Jughead. 

Pop hands Reggie a huge bag of food after fifteen minutes. Betty pulls out some money and slams it on the table to cover her shake. She doesn’t care if he comes in after she leaves. He is an hour late, he is obviously not coming. She was willing to give him another chance after this afternoon. She wanted to hear him out. There was so much potential between them whether it was just a friendship or even a little bit more if Betty is being honest with herself.

Betty stands up and follows her friends out of the diner. She looks back with a firm look on her face.

There had been so many possibilities on how tonight could have gone, but now Betty knows for sure that she is done with Jughead Jones.

_______________________________________________________________________  
***

“Are there any questions?” Hiram asks. The group is silent in response.”All right you are dismissed.”

Jughead’s eyes nervously watched the clock in Hiram’s office the entire meeting. He was supposed to meet Betty almost three hours ago. He has no idea how he is going to fix this.

“Hold up Jughead.” Jughead sighs dramatically. He is really getting fed up with this.”You seemed distracted during our meeting. Still bummed about your little football game?”

“I could care less about sports,” Jughead responds. It’s true, but the feeling of letting so many people down is what he cares about. All though, that is his last priority issue right now.

“You were very convincing. You are full of many fun surprises Jones.”

“Can I go? There is a girl that you forced me to hang out with who I was supposed to meet three hours ago.”

“Why didn’t you text her saying that you couldn’t make it?”

“My phone is dead.”

“You only have yourself to blame for not being prepared. Always be prepared son.” Anger and hurt travels through Jughead's body grows at the mention of the word “son”. ‘Why am I wasting my time here?’

“You’ll come up with a good excuse. Enough time in this business and you become a professional liar/excuse maker.”

“What a great skill to have,” Jughead says sarcastically.

“Have fun at your party Jughead.”

Jughead bolts out of his office ready to find Betty. The entire meeting he could not get the image out of his mind of a sad blonde girl sitting in the diner nursing her milkshake. 'This is why I stay away from people!’ 

Betty couldn't possibly care that much. He is Jughead Jones, nobody cares about his appearance. Betty will be fine, he hopes.

Jughead gets into his car and he drives recklessly racing to Pop’s with a hint of hope that she is still there. He knows the answer, but he has to check anyways.

He runs into the shop searching for the familiar blonde ponytail.

“Hey Jughead are you looking for something or someone?” Pop asks.

“Is Betty here?” Jughead asks out of breath barely able to form the sentence.

“She left a while ago with the Pussycats and Reggie.” He all ready knew the answer, but he is still disappointed.

“Thanks Pop.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Jughead runs out the shop and hops in his car. ‘Reggie said he lives on something Locus Street?’

He can drive onto the street and he will find the house eventually. Knowing Reggie there will be loud music, he can follow that.

Jughead gets to Locus street and he notices cars parked all over the place. He finds a tiny parking spot in the middle of two cars. He parallel parks at lightning speed, one of the perks of his driving skills. He can do everything with speed.

Just like Jughead had guessed he can hear the bass bumping from a house at the end of the block.

Jughead runs towards the house ready to find Betty and pray that still will accept his apology or whatever bullshit excuse he gives her. He hadn’t even thought of one yet, his sole priority had been finding her.

Jughead runs inside of the house.”Donnie Darko good of you to join us,” Reggie calls out swaying back and forth indicating that he is clearly intoxicated.

“Nice how long did it take you to think of that nickname Reggie?”

“Two weeks. I think it is very fitting. What happened to you at Pop's? I got there and your lady was sitting there alone?” Jughead flinches at the mention of Betty’s name.

“She is not my lady.” ‘And she never will be after tonight.’ ”Where is Betty?”

“I think she is outside with Veronica.” ‘Oh shit’, Jughead thinks. The last thing he wants to deal with a Lodge right now, but he will endure anything if it means Betty will forgive him.

He gets into the big backyard and his eyes frantically search the backyard for the familiar blonde. She is standing with Archie and Veronica with a wine bottle in her hand.

Archie is laughing at something and Veronica’s eyes are looking elsewhere. Her eyes find Jughead’s and they immediately turn cold. 

‘Stop being a coward.’ Jughead begins to walk forward. Betty turns around quickly noticing that he is approaching and she begins chugging her wine bottle. ‘Fuck’.

“Archiekins go get me another drink,” Jughead hears Veronica say. 'Maybe Veronica's presence isn't such a bad thing.'

“Your drink is half full.”

“It’s warm, get me another one!”

“Geez fine.”

“What the fuck do you want?” She asks coldly as Jughead approaches. Betty’s back is still to him and he desperately wants to see her face. He needs to know that she is okay.

“To apologize.” Veronica’s expression softens a bit. Her eyes move somewhere else and Jughead follows them. Cheryl Blossom has just opened the sliding glass door and entered the backyard. Veronica notices Jughead and she rolls her eyes.”Betty can we please talk?”

“I n-need more alcohol,” Betty sings. ‘Great she is drunk.’

“You are cut off,” Veronica goes to grab the wine bottle, but Betty fights her. ‘This is not going to end well.’

“It’s okay Veronica I won’t let her drink anything else.”

“I don’t trust a word out of your grimy mouth.”

“Suit yourself.” Jughead steps back as the two play tug of war. The bottle drops to the ground next to Veronica shattering resulting in red wine spraying all over her clothes.

Betty’s mouth drops open to a shocked O. Veronica gasps. Jughead is trying to contain his laughter. Veronica brought this one on herself.

Veronica storms off furiously probably looking for her boyfriend aka the president of the “I hate Jughead” club.

“Betty I am so sorry.”

“D-d-o-don't kill my buzz Jughud. Bitch don't kill my vibe,” she begins singing and Jughead scratches his head. He has dealt with many types of drunk messes, but never a drunk teenage girl. 

Betty attempts to walk away, but she slips right next to the pool. Just as she is about to fall into the water Jughead grabs her and pulls her back up.

“Jesus christ Betty how much did you drink?”

“Go away!” She whines. Jughead sighs, she is too drunk to have a proper conversation.”I don’t feel too good.” Jughead looks around them to find a good place for Betty to throw up.

“Come on this way.”He grabs her hand and quickly leads her to the bushes in the far side of the back yard.

Betty leans over and begins puking. Jughead holds her hair back and rubs her back. He is practically a professional at dealing with drunk people.

”Just get it out. You’ll feel better,” Jughead comforts her.

“Nothing will make me feel better,” She says before she starts throwing up again.

“Betts will you please let me take you home?” She shakes her head.

“I am done with you.” Her words sting, but he understands her anger. She is very drunk and she needs to go home. Veronica and Archie looked almost drunk as her, there is no way that they can take her home.

“Can I at least call Kevin?” She is silent, but she doesn’t object.”My phone is dead, can I please use yours.”

“It’s in my pocket.” Betty leans her head down again. Jughead removes his hand from his back and grabs her phone. He pulls up Kevin’s contact to call him.

“Do you know what time it is?”

“Hey Kevin.”

“Jughead? What are you doing with Betty’s phone.”

“She is at Reggie’s and she got really drunk. She needs a ride home.”

“Are you too drunk to drive her?” He sound a bit bitter. Jughead understands the hurtful feeling of being left out. He dealt with it his whole life.

“She could really use a friend right now.”

“Oh god what did you do? I’m on my way.”

The line goes dead and Jughead slips Betty’s phone back into her jacket pocket.

“Come on Betts.”

“Don’t call me that!” Jughead sighs hurt.

“Come on Betty.” He picks her off of the ground. Despite her declaration that she is “done with him”, she grabs his hand and lets him lead her to the front yard.

“Leaving so soon Darko?” Reggie asks. He notices Jughead and Betty holding hands and his smile grows wide.

“Get your mind of the gutter Mantle, she is way too drunk and she got sick. Don't worry she only threw up in the bushes. I am taking her home.”

“Such a gentleman. See you on Monday Jughead.”

Once Jughead gets to the curb he gently sits himself and Betty down. He hears her sniffling and his heart drops through his stomach. He doesn’t look over at her because he knows it won’t be good.

“I’m sorry Betty,” is all that he can manage to say without cracking himself. He puts his head in his hands wishing he could erase this day.

He hears a car pull up and Jughead looks up. An angry Kevin Keller gets out of a pick up truck.

“Kev,” Betty says excitedly.

“You better not throw up in my dad’s car Elizabeth Cooper.”

“It’s my best friend.” She throws her arms around him excitedly.

“You smell foul. Have you been crying?”

“Thanks for coming to get her.”

“Whatever you did, I am going to kick your ass.”

“I deserve it,” Jughead responds.”Do you need help getting her in the car?”

“Okay I won’t kick your ass, but I can be really really mad at you.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“Come on Betty,” Kevin lifts her off of the ground. She stumbles and Jughead grabs her.

“Open the door,” Jughead instructs. Kevin opens the passenger side door and lifts Betty up into the passenger’s seat.”Do you have a plastic bag or anything in the car in case she gets sick?”

“Ya I have a bag from the grocery store and some water.” Jughead nods satisfied. Betty is staring at him with watery eyes.

“I’m sorry," he mouths to her as his own eyes become damp and glassy.

Jughead shuts the door unable to take it anymore.

“Jughead,” Kevin calls out to him as he walks out,”Thanks for not taking advantage of her and calling me.”

“Contrary to popular belief I am not the ultimate douchebag,” Jughead says before turning around towards his car. 

He kicks an empty beer can in front of Reggie's house with full force.

"FUCK," Jughead yells out feeling so many unsettling emotions.

He turns his back to see Kevin’s back bumper quickly disappearing down the street.

Jughead should know better than to think he could have something this good in his life. 

He keeps telling himself that this is only a cover, but this is also his real life. Jughead is living this. This is his reality. Real people are going to get hurt. Sacrifices are going to be made, but Jughead is not ready to sacrifice any kind of relationship with Betty Cooper. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and so the angst begins. I'm sorry! Things were bound to get complicated with Jughead's situation. 
> 
> Poor Juggie cannot catch a break :(. He just wants to keep Betty safe. 
> 
> Thanks again for all of the comments, messages, and kudos my readers are the best <3


	10. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> ***= Change in POV

Betty’s eyes blinked furiously as she is greeted with harsh sunlight and a raging head ache. The sun is never this strong in her room.

“Good morning Sunshine.” Betty groans sitting up looking down at the blue comforter that is not hers.

“Why am I at your place Kevin?”

“Because even though you so rudely went to a party without inviting your best friend, I still picked your drunk ass up.” Betty is not sure if she even wants to find out what happened last night. She must have done so many cringeworthy things.

“Sorry.”

“Take this.” Kevin hands her a glass of water and advil.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Stop being such a drama queen.” Betty takes the water and chugs the entire thing.

“Can you two be quiet?” Another voice pipes up on the ground.

“Veronica?” Betty asks still very confused how she ended up her.

“She and Archie got into a bad fight, I had to go back and pick her up too. I should really consider a career as an uber driver.”

“I am really sorry about not inviting you Kevin that isn't cool. Going to Reggie's house was kind of a spontaneous decision. I was sitting in Pop’s waiting for- I was just finishing up and Reggie, Valerie, Josie, and Melody came in and invited me to go to Reggie’s with them.”

“Hold up you what were you waiting for?” Veronica has now risen from the dead completely intrigued. Betty has been able to get things past people her entire life, but never Veronica Lodge. Everything besides her painfully obvious crush on Archie in the past.

Kevin’s mouth drops open both amused and freaked out by Veronica’s awakening.

“I can’t keep anything to myself can I?”

“You were so upset when you came to Reggie’s B. You drank almost an entire bottle of wine if I hadn't of stopped you. Then when I tried to take it away from you the wine ended up all over my clothes.”

“Sorry,” Betty says feeling guilty.

“So…” Kevin starts. Both of Betty’s friends look at her carefully to see if she is finally going to talk about Jughead. Betty realizes that she is being fair. Veronica and Kevin tell her everything about their lives, even when she doesn’t ask or want to know. It is not fair of her to keep secrets from them. They are her best friends, she can trust them. Kevin and Veronica could possibly give her advice too.

“Things are complicated with Jughead.”

“Shall we talk about it over breakfast?”

“It’s a bit awkward because Pop witnessed me being stood up last night,” Kevin gasps.

"Is that what happened?" Kevin asks shocked.

“Nobody stands Betty Cooper up and lives to tell the tale,” Veronica stands up furiously.

“Thanks for the support V, but I can fight my own battles. I’ve got to go back to Pop’s some time, I guess sooner is better than later.”

The two very hungover girls led by a still bitter Kevin hopped into Sheriff Keller’s truck and headed down to the diner. The car ride was silent besides whatever top 40 music Kevin was playing. The advil had not kicked in yet. Betty wants to throw up and then go sleep in her bed forever.

“I have to say this is definitely a first, speechless Veronica Lodge.”

“Soon you will be speechless if you don’t turn that radio down.”

“There she is,” Kevin says happily as he pulls the truck into the Pop’s parking lot.

“I need unlimited pancakes now!”

“Sorry to break it to ya V, but that is only on Thursdays.”

“What day is it?”

“Saturday.”

“Fuck my life,” Veronica whines dramatically.

Kevin opens the door for the ladies.

“Always a gentleman,” Betty compliments her best friend.

“Only for my favorite ladies.”

Veronica dramatically plops down into the booth closest to the door. She puts her face down on the cool table top and groans. Betty and Kevin scoot into the opposite side. Betty grabs a menu deciding to focus all of her attention on it, even though she knows what she wants. 'There is no harm in delaying the Jughead conversation.'

“Good morning,” Pop appears again. Betty sighs, ‘just my luck.’ Usually the waitress helps them out and the Betty does not want anymore reminders that she was stood up last night.

“Jughead came in looking for you last night Betty.” Betty’s eyes widen trying her best to avoid eye contact with Kevin and Veronica. She can imagine the smug smiles on their face.”He was really determined to find you. He’s been here since the middle of the night.” Pop points to the back corner booth where Jughead is slumped over with a coffee in his hand. Betty hadn't noticed him when she fist walked in. His beanie is off. Huge dark bags have formed underneath his eyes. He looks exhausted and sad.

“Thanks Pop,” Betty responds unable to think of anything else to say.

“And I thought I looked like shit this morning,” Veronica says.

“Hey be nice.” She shouldn't care about what her friends have to say about Jughead at this point, but she does care. She can’t just erase her feelings overnight. 

“It’s a fact Betty he looks awful.” She doesn’t want to think about it. 

“I’ll just have blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs please and a water,” Betty spontaneously orders wanting to change the subject.

“Pancakes for me and many waters.”

“I’ll have the french toast with bacon and a diet coke.”

“Coming right up.”

“So…” Betty takes a deep breath knowing that she can’t keep anything from her best friends anymore. There is a possibility that she may feel better after telling them. She was planning on telling them at Pop’s anyways, but it just doesn’t feel right at the moment. She doesn't feel comfortable anymore.

“I am not talking about Jughead when he is sitting right over there.”

“Okay we’ll talk to Jughead then.”

“No-” Veronica somehow musters up some energy to get out of the booth.

"Of course she is face down on the counter top, but somehow musters up energy to meddle," Kevin says both fascinated and annoyed at the same time. Betty is mortified watching Veronica strut over to the boy who hurt her so badly yesterday.

Betty covers her eyes as she sinks into the booth humiliated at her friend’s actions. She peeks through on of her fingers to see Veronica talking to Jughead.

“I officially do not regret spilling wine on her last night.”

“I would have paid to see that.”

“I now regret nothing. I get that she is fighting with Archie, but I really don’t want to see Jughead right now.”

“Seriously what happened between you guys?”

“We-”

“Hey guys, look who decided to join us,” Veronica says excitedly with Jughead next to her. His beanie is back on his head. The annoyed frown on his face lets Betty know that Veronica one hundred percent forced him to come over here against his will. Her anxiety just shot up and she has no idea what to do.

“I was actually on my way out...”

“Sit,” Veronica orders pulling Jughead down to the booth besides her.

“So which one of you is going to speak up about what is going on between the two of you?”

Betty’s headache has reappeared. She is sinking farther into her seat wishing the vinyl booth wishing it could swallow her whole.

Betty looks over at Kevin for help, but he is completely amused by the entire situation.

“Nothing is going on,” Betty says defensively and in a harsher tone than she expected.”Not anymore.” Her eyes widen as her words sink in making her heart hurt. Veronica and Kevin’s eyes widen once the words "Not anymore" register with them.

“So can I go now?” Jughead asks both uncomfortable and hurt. ‘Why is he hurt? He stood me up?’

The booth is dead silent. Jughead takes that as his opportunity to escape this incredibly tense and awkward moment.

The lanky boy walks up to the counter and exchanges a few words with Pop. Veronica is saying something, but Betty has completely muted everything around her except the boy in the beanie.

Her breaths are deep, her heart is racing, head pounding, and her hands are now balling up into fists. She hates unanswered questions and no closure. Stubborn Betty wants to know what pleasure he gets from this. Why he would hurt her like this?

Jughead smiles at Pop and that does it for Betty.’How can he be smiling while I am miserable because of him?’

Before her brain can catch up to the rest of her body, Betty bolts out of the booth racing after the raven haired boy.

She pushes the door open so hard that her hands are throbbing from the impact. Betty shakes them out as she power walks towards the boy.

“Hey,” she calls out boiling with rage. She grabs Jughead’s shoulder to turn him around. “You don’t get to sulk around the diner and sit down with my friends and I. You stood me up!” He brings his hand up to the loose pieces of hair underneath his beanie, a habit Betty has noticed he has when he is not sure what to say. She is breathing heavily awaiting for his response. Her rage has dwindled down and all that is left is sadness. The feeling or rejection and disappointment.

“Veronica would not take no for an answer, I really didn’t want to disturb your breakfast, I am sorry.” Betty is pissed off by his answer. She puts her hands on her hips and glares at him.

“That’s all your sorry about?” Betty cannot control herself as her finger nails make their way back into her palms, a terrible habit she cannot resist.

“Of course not Betty…”

“I spent so many years waiting to be put first by a boy, waiting for something that was never going to happen. And then I met you and I thought for once maybe things might be different. You are just like all of the other boys at school. I can’t believe I ever thought that things could work.”

“Wait what?”

“Do you know how it feels to sit inside there for an hour waiting for you to show up? The sympathetic eyes that are being directed at you while you are still in denial about being stood up? The embarrassment when Reggie and all of the Pussycats walk into Pop’s and Reggie asks me where you are? I don’t ever want to feel like that again! I spent years feeling like that and I won't do it anymore.”

“I do know the feeling Betty." A flash of sympathy washes over Betty remembers how both of his parents have abandoned him and he does know what it's like to wait for somebody who is never coming. The fact that Jughead says he knows the feeling makes her even more mad. 'If he knows the feeling why would he do it to me? Does he dislike me so much? Was this some sort of teen movie situation where he was dared to hang out with her?' "I am so sorry Betty. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you.”

“Well you are pretty horrible at that. You have hurt me several times.” She digs her nails in even deeper resulting in her wanting to scream from all of the pain that is overcoming her body.

“Please don’t do that Betty,” Jughead grabs onto her hands. Betty rips her hands away from him quickly. ‘How does he know?’ She puts her hands behind her back scared of him further commenting on her secret that she has kept well hidden from everyone, even Veronica.

“What do you want me to say Betty? I got a call from the prison there was an incident with my dad and I had to go over to Greendale right away. My phone died right after.” Jughead reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his phone. He presses his lock screen proving that his phone is dead.”As soon as I got out of there I raced over to Pop’s, but you were all ready gone. I got to Reggie’s and you were wasted, it was not exactly the time to chat. You don’t have to believe me, but I feel terrible.” Betty’s head is spinning and she is not sure what to say. She is conflicted between wrapping her arms around him and shoving him towards his car.”I just wanted to apologize to you last night about yesterday afternoon.” Betty’s eyes are suddenly very interested in the tiny rocks Jughead is kicking on the ground. “You deserve better.”

“God I am so sick of people telling me what is good for me or what I deserve.” Her words are way harsher than she means them to be. The harsh words are directed at her family more than they are at Jughead.

“Fuck I just-that wasn’t the right thing to stay. You know I am not good with words. Look Betty I don’t want to hurt you anymore, so I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want?” She looks up from the rocks and into his dark blue eyes. She can see the tiny shimmer of hope in them. She is so hungover and confused, she doesn’t know what is the right thing to do at the moment. Jughead notices her hesitant manner and nods hid head. “I am sorry for everything.”

“Jughead…” Betty is too late, he is all ready starting his car. There is a gruesome fight going on in her head battling the conflicting thoughts.

Betty's feet stay planted firmly on the ground of Pop's parking lot not bothering to follow him as she cannot make up her mind what to do. 

Jughead’s mustang leaves the parking lot. Betty watches as it speeds away quickly down the street. ‘This is for the better.’ 

Betty turns on her feet preparing to go back inside and face her nosy friends. Their heads are both glued to the diner window. They jump back quickly when Betty notices as if they weren't being painfully obvious about watching her and Jughead.

Betty steps back into the diner where their food is now on the table.

“Okay so maybe I shouldn’t have brought Jughead over here,” Veronica admits.

“Look whatever was going on between us is over,” Betty says firmly, not sure who she is trying to convince more, her friends or herself.  
“And what was going on?” Kevin asks cautiously.

“Do you guys really wanna know?”

“Yes,” they both answer in sync.

“What do you wanna know?”

“Everything.” Betty picks up her fork and takes a quick bite of her eggs.

Betty started from the very first day of school and ended at before she drunk last night spilling about all of her encounters with Jughead. She has to admit, it felt good to get everything off of her chest.

“You guys haven’t even kissed?” Veronica asks shocked.

“No. He doesn’t like me like that,” Betty says feeling insecure. 

“Oh please you could cut the sexual tension in this booth with a knife five minutes ago. I wanted so badly to tell you guys to get a room.”

“That is besides the point, he is a jerk and he doesn’t deserve our precious Betty.”

Betty cuts a piece of pancake so aggressively that she ends up scraping the plate loudly.

“You really like him don’t you B?” Betty drops her utensils defeated.

“He told me he got a call from the prison there was an issue with his dad that he had to handle in Greendale last night. He said his phone died right after that.”

“And you believe him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Betty he called me to come pick you up.”

“What?” Betty asks confused. A lot of last night is a mystery to her. Jughead just told her that he saw her at Reggie's, but she doesn't remember that at all. 

“Ya you were throwing up in Reggie’s backyard and he took care of you,” Veronica chimes in.

“He said you could use a friend. He was really sweet helping you into my car. Pop just said he came in here looking for you last night. This is boy is growing on me. You totally like him.” Veronica and Kevin look at Betty eagerly waiting for her to give in and finally admit it. She is too tired to keep fighting them off.

“Fine! I like him.” Betty hates to admit it, but it feels good to say it out loud. A wave of sadness crashes over her. She had never even admitted her romantic feelings for Jughead until five minutes ago and now any potential they had is gone.

“Ahhhh,” Veronica squeals in excitement.

“It’s never going to happen though. Not anymore.”

“Bullshit. From what just I saw out there, it is far from over.” 

“Anyways are we still going to the drive-in tonight Betty?” Betty had completely forgotten about making plans with Kevin tonight. ‘Fuck Jughead works there.’ She remembers how he told her he works at the projectionist. The drive-in is a big place, she can easily avoid him. Besides, she could use the distraction.

“What film is playing?”

“Some film that came out this summer. Baby Driver I think. Want to join Veronica?”

“I would love to, but grandma Lodge is in town and we are having family dinner. Archie was supposed to come, but who knows.”

“Is everything all right with you and Archie?” Betty asks feeling guilty that she let her problems overshadow her friend's.

“I don’t know. We’ve been fighting a lot lately. We are definitely growing apart. I just feel like he is changing and not in a good way.”

“He is so angry this year,” Kevin comments.

“Right? He is pissed off all of the time and he will never say why. It is just exhausting putting up with it. He won't even explain why he attacked Jughead last night and at the worst possible time too.”

“I wonder what’s wrong with him?” Betty asks concerned. She has drifted away from Archie, but he is still her oldest friend. She will always care about him. 

“Hey kids don’t worry about the bill, Jughead took care of it.” Pop runs by their table quickly. Kevin and Veronica flash Betty wide smiles.

“How nice of him,” Betty says trying to not make a big deal out of it. 

“If you don’t marry him I will,” Veronica says excitedly.

“Don’t give Archie anymore motives please.”

“Defending your prince charming. How sweet.” Betty rolls her eyes, she is never going to hear the end of this.

_______________________________________________________________________

“We are not taking your jetta!”

“Why not?”

“Your car is tiny Betty. I rather be comfortable while enjoying my cinematic experience. I brought blankets we can snuggle up comfortably in the back of my dad’s truck.”

“Fine,” Betty gives in.”I’m buying your ticket though and the first round of food.” Kevin opens his mouth to protest. “You saved me last night, I owe you.”

“True. Okay no objections then.”

Betty hops into the passenger side of Kevin’s truck feeling refreshed after a long nap and a shower. Her hangover is now gone, but she still feels icky. Jughead’s words are on replay in her brain. A montage of all of the moments they have spent together play in her head repeatedly.

‘It’s over,’ She reminds herself.

Betty smiles at the familiar lit up Twilight drive-in sign. Betty loves going to the drive in, it is her and Kevin’s thing. There are shows every weekend from the end of spring until early fall. They always share a large pop corn meal deal with a large diet coke, hot dogs, and cherry twizzlers. Kevin complains about how he is never going to fulfill his fantasy of “going to the drive in with my cute boyfriend while making out through the entire movie.” Kevin has to settle for the next best thing, snuggling up to Betty.

The drive in is more crowded than usual. Kevin and Betty agree to get a spot in the back near the snack stand.

“They have sour punch straws. Is this new?” The snack stand worker is running on very low patience with Kevin’s indecisiveness. Betty’s anxiety is also not very entertained by the situation with a long line behind them.

“I’m sorry,” Betty apologizes for her friend. Jughead immediately appears in her head telling her to stop apologizing. He is right about that, Betty really needs to limit her apologies.

“Ya we’ll add those.”

“Is that all?” The stand worker asks for embarrassingly not the first time.

“Ya. Ooh wait- um no never mind. Maybe some-”

“This is all for us thank you,” Betty interrupts wanting to spare the poor worker from the worst customer ever.

“You are the worst,” Betty jokes.

“I am picky.”

“You want one of everything. You are just indecisive.”

“Not all of us know what we want Elizabeth.” Betty hands her credit card to the worker.

She takes a few bills out of her wallet and drops it into the tip jar. The worker instantly perks back up.”Thank you.”

Betty and Kevin collectively grab their huge amount of food and head back to the truck.

“You better eat all of this.”

“Oh I will and there is definitely going to be another trip back to the snack stand.”

“You are going on the next one solo. Listening to you order was stressful.”

“Fine, but only because the guy working was kind of cute."

There is a group of rowdy people behind them. Kevin keeps shooting them glares occasionally.”They better shut up before the movie starts.”

Betty turns around and notices the leather jackets, motorcycles, and signature snake symbol.

“Let them be Kev,” Betty says intimidated by the gang seated behind them. 

“Oh the Serpents aren’t so bad Betty.”

“You just told me on Friday that your dad thinks they are in charge of the New York robberies.”

“A serpent was the one who pulled me from the river that night Betty. They can’t be that awful?” Betty’s heart drops remembering that horrible night last May.

Kevin and Moose had gone down to Sweetwater River to hook up like they normally do. Their plans were disturbed when Chuck Clayton, Jason Blossom, and some other guys on the football team ran into them. Moose claimed that Kevin was following him and came onto him. The boys beat Kevin until he was unconscious. They dropped him in the river practically leaving him for dead. Kevin got beat up all of the time, but this was different. He could have died and Moose the boy he was in love with had participated in this beating.

Kevin claims a Serpent pulled him out of the water. Nobody has confirmed this fact, but Kevin insists it is true. He does not remember who it was. The only thing he remembers is a leather jacket with a S on the back pulling him from the river and comforting him before the authorities arrived. 

Chuck, Jason, Moose, and the other boys got away with it. Kevin refused to speak up much against Betty and Sheriff Keller’s protest. The Blossoms have so much power that they could somehow win a case of a hate crime and battery against the Sheriff’s son. As much as Betty disagrees with Kevin not ratting on the boy, he does have the upper hand. The boys know that Kevin could change his mind and tell on them whenever he feels like it.

That night had changed Kevin for the better though. He is a lot stronger now and less naive. Kevin ended things with Moose for good. He stopped tolerating or paying attention to the bullying. Betty is so proud of how far he has come. He is so confident and no longer afraid to be himself. Kevin refused to let those boys win, instead their sick actions backfired only making Kevin stronger.

By the end of the commercials Betty and Kevin had all ready finished half of their large popcorn and their entire soda.

“Looks like you get a chance to go flirt with the snack stand guy.” Betty hands Kevin the empty drink.

“The movie is just starting,” Kevin protests.

“The line will be short then.” Betty flashes Kevin her most charming smile and he rolls his eyes taking the drink from her hands. “You’re no longer the worst.”

Betty continues stuffing her face with popcorn hoping this film will be good enough to take her mind off of the boy sitting in the projection room. 

More rowdy noises comes from behind her and she turns around to the serpents.”Shhhh,” She exaggerates. She pulls her blanket up higher. She should have waited until Kevin got back to shush a bunch of gang members.

Betty was thoroughly entertained by the first scene of the film. Ansel Elgort was listening to a catchy song and dancing in the driver's seat while waiting for his business associates to finish robbing a bank. Afterwards he shows off his impressive driving skills while outrunning the police in his small get away car.

Betty finds herself fascinated by the film. She was so caught up in the film that she didn’t even notice Kevin isn’t back yet. She looks back at the snack stand to see that he isn’t there. Betty is starting to grow worried, Kevin left over ten minutes ago.

She looks back towards to the Serpents again. Kevin sticks out like a sore thumb in the sea of black with his bright blue sweater. He is walking with a guy. Swollen lips and messed up hair.

Betty’s mouth drops open surprised and happy for her best friend. She studies the guy walking along side Kevin. Longer black hair, tan skin, leather jacket. ‘Tonight just got very interesting.’

Betty pouts when she notices that Kevin is not carrying a soda in either of his hands. 

Betty panics as she realizes they are heading towards the truck. Kevin looks smitten with this stranger. He is pretty cute and there are definitely no Northside guys for Kevin. Who is she to stand in the way? She is done third wheeling.

Betty hops out of the truck bed taking the popcorn and twizzlers with her. ‘Only thing Kevin will be eating is snake anyways,’ Betty justifies taking their snacks. She sneaks away in the opposite direction letting the lovers enjoy their time at the drive in. Betty smiles realizing that Kevin will finally get to fulfill his fantasy tonight and she will never have to hear him complain about it again.

She looks around unsure of where to go now. She has all ready paid for her ticket and she was actually enjoying the film. There are bleachers where you can sit and watch the movie, but they are occupied by the Serpents. ‘No thank you.’ 

She knows of another place she can go, but she is purposely ignoring the idea. ‘Don’t you dare,’ Betty warns herself mentally. 

She pulls out her phone to text her mom.

Betty: Staying at Veronica’s tonight.

Her phone buzzes almost instantly.

Mom: You were at Kevin’s last night.

Betty: She and Archie got into a fight.

Mom: Fine. Be back by 9 tomorrow. No exceptions!!!

***

Jughead sits with his feet up on the projection table watching the Edgar Wright film for the first time. The owner had forced Jughead to play summer blockbusters this fall much against Jughead’s personal preference. An Edgar Wright film is a good enough compromise for him. He is debating going to get a few hot dogs soon. The projection pretty much runs itself. He just has to be there in case it breaks down. This thing is pretty old and has about a fifty percent chance of breaking down during each film. The owner never invests in new equipment. 

There is a knock at the door and Jughead sighs. So many people get the room mixed up for the snack stand or the bathroom all of the time. He should really push the owner get the lock fixed.

“Snack stand is around the corner, bathroom is to the right.”

“I know.” Jughead immediately sits up in his seat turning his head carefully to make sure his ears aren’t playing a dirty trick on him.”Can I come in?” 

Jughead is speechless and completely surprised at her presence. She stares at him anxiously in the doorway awaiting his answer. 

She tilts her head to the side confused by his silence. ”Ya sure.”

“You won’t get in trouble or anything?”

“Nah the owner is never here on film nights.” Betty shuts the door. She looks around the tiny room taking in her surroundings. Jughead freezes realizing that the majority of his stuff is here. His sleeping bag is on the cot and his things are spread out around the room.

“Jughead do you live here?” He can hear the concern in her voice and he groans in frustration. She was furious with him earlier today and she still should be. He doesn’t want her pity.

“Ya.” She gasps.

“I thought you lived in your dad’s trailer?”

“I stay there sometimes. I go there to feed my dog and take him for walks, but that’s about it.”

“You shouldn’t have to live like this. Your adoptive parents should be taking care of you.” Jughead turns his attention to the film unsure of why Betty is here in the first place. He is even more confused about why she is suddenly concerned about how he lives his life. He likes staying at the drive-in and that should be the end of it.”I’m sorry I shouldn’t be spouting my privileged black and white views.”

“I didn’t mean it like-”

“Aha got your attention finally.” Betty sits down on his cot slipping off her shoes.”Thanks for breakfast.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Betty reaches into her wallet to pull out money and Jughead shakes his head.”No Betty it was on me. Is that why you came in here?”

“Kevin met a guy. I am pretty sure they are hooking up all over Sheriff Keller’s truck right now.”

“So Kevin kicked you out of the car for a boy?”

“I left willingly. Kevin deserves some boy attention.”

“You’re a really good friend.”

“It gave me an extra push to go where I really wanted to go tonight.”

“And where’s that?” Jughead plays along. She pats the cot. Jughead gets out of his seat and sits beside her.

“Thanks for taking care of me last night.”

“Don’t thank me Betty, I don’t deserve it.”

“Pop said you came in looking for me last night.”

“I felt awful, I really did Betty. I feel awful. The only place I wanted to be last night was in a booth at Pop’s hanging out with you. Being with you is all I wanna do lately. I let down a lot of people last night. I can deal with that, but I can’t deal with the fact that I let you down.” Her green eyes are sparkling bright. Her sparkly pink lips that are mere inches from his. So close that he can feel her small breaths on his lips, driving him insane. He needs to know if he has a chance with Betty or he is going to lose his mind. ‘It’s now or never.’ If she rejects him now then he can at least try and move on. He will at least have had the privilege of tasting her at least once. He is going to go crazy if he loses her again like he thought he had this morning.

“Juggie,” She whispers. Gathering the courage, Jughead smashes his lips onto hers. To his surprise she doesn’t push him away, instead she kissed him back opening her mouth inviting him in. Electricity runs through Jughead's body confirming all of the conflicting feelings Jughead has had since Betty re entered his life. There is no way he can move on from her now.

They pull away from each other and Jughead’s entire body is tingling. Butterflies are swarming his entire body. He promised himself he would never feel this vulnerable again in his life, but here he is putting his heart on the line.

Jughead blinks waiting for Betty’s response playing out many scenarios in his head of how she could react. The most consistent one is her walking out the door and never talking to him again.

She exhales deeply with a smile appearing on her face. Her cheeks are rosy red and her eyes are glistening. Jughead breathes a sigh of relief. ‘She hasn’t run out yet.’

Betty responds by intertwining their hands leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“Poor guy.” Jughead is still in a daze from their kiss.

“Huh?”

“The main character Baby. He is just a young guy who never asked for any of this trouble.”

“He stole a car from a very prestigious criminal.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t justify what he has to do and witness. The damage this is going to do to poor Baby's life. Nobody should ever have to go through something like this.”

“Betty are you crying?”

“I can’t help it I just feel so bad for him. He has to risk his life driving around criminals just so the people he loves doesn’t have to die.” Jughead had caught onto the scary similar situation going on in the film and his life. ‘If only she knew.’ If poor Betty is crying at the film, Jughead cannot imagine how she would react if she ever found out about Jughead’s secret job.

“It’s just a film Betts.” He runs his fingers through her hair comforting her trying to hide the terror inside him while watching consequences of being a get away driver on screen.

Jughead’s eyes were glued to the screen watching the film horrified by how everything was playing out. The movie was great. Jughead is definitely getting the soundtrack, but he is shaken to his core about the plot.

He hears snoring besides him and he looks down to see that Betty is fast asleep on his shoulder.

The film had finished with a happy ending. Baby went to jail for a few years and Debbie had been waiting for him the day he got out. They drove away together into the sunset. That is the moment Jughead distinguished the difference between the film and his reality. There are no happy endings. There is temporary bliss and Jughead is going to take advantage of every second of this feeling until it is taken away from him.

People were beginning to clear out. Jughead looked back down at Betty who is fast asleep.”Betty,” he attempts to shake her awake.”Betty.” Her phone is vibrating with Kevin’s picture appearing on the lock screen. He gently sits up and carefully lays Betty down. Jughead decides to answer the phone and let Kevin wake her up.

“Betty where are you?” Jughead pulls the phone away from his ear, his ear drums are throbbing from Kevin’s loud voice. “Are you alive? I am so sorry! Betty?” 

“She is in the projection room, she fell asleep.”

“That little minx, I should say I am surprised she went and found you, but I'm not at all. God she is so predictable.”

“According to her you found someone for yourself.”

“Ya so if you guys are cool then? Stop it I’m on the phone! ” 

“You should-”

“Okay great talk to you later.” 

The line goes dead. Jughead looks down at the sleeping beauty lying on top his cot. He never in a million years thought he would have a girl in his bed. He grabs a spare blanket from the chair and drapes it over her carefully. He hesitates, but then he drops down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She stirs a bit and Jughead curses himself for disturbing her, but then a small smile forms on her lips.

Jughead lays down on the ground staring up at the ceiling grinning like an idiot replaying their kiss over and over again.

_______________________________________________________________________  
***

Betty’s eyes blinked open taking in the unfamiliar room. She immediately sat up scared. ‘Where am I?’

The projector is sitting at the desk across from her and she exhales the breath she didn’t know that she was holding in. 

On the floor Jughead is asleep. Betty’s heart leaps as she realizes she fell asleep on him, he tucked her in, and then he slept on the floor. She was wrong yesterday, he is different from other boys, in the best way. She had been mad at him, but she wanted to forgive him, so she did. There is something about Jughead that she just cannot stay away from. She can't let him go.

Her eyes widen remembering that she came here with Kevin. She can see her phone next to the projector and she gently leaps over Jughead to look at it. She has several texts from Kevin.

Kevin: OMG

Kevin: Just made out with a guy!!

Kevin: Where’d you go?

Kevin: You alive?

Kevin: Please be alive, I don’t wanna be murdered by mama Cooper

Kevin: Okay I get it *winking face emoji*

The last text is a gif from Mean Girls of Amy Pohler offering her teenage daughter condoms and snacks,

Betty begins typing quickly.

Betty: I am so sorry Kev! I will explain later!

She puts her phone down. She notices a photo on the other side of the projector. She picks it up studying a young boy in a crown shaped beanie and a similar looking little girl.

“That’s my sister.” Betty jumps a bit surprised by his voice. She puts the picture down and turns around to face him. He sits up rubbing his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to take your bed.”

“It’s fine.”

“You had to sleep on the floor.”

“I don’t mind.” Betty looks at him unconvinced.

“Next time kick me off.” ‘Or join me.’

“We can just call it even for my actions on Friday.”

Betty sits down on the ground beside him in criss crossed applesauce position.”Jug why did you react the way you did about the New York robbery piece?”

“Betty my dad is a Serpent.”

“He is?”

“Ya he went a bit rogue from them. His alcohol addiction got so bad that he started stealing from his own gang. Jail is the safest place for my dad now. I know what they are capable of when people tread on them.”

“Are they dangerous?”

“Snakes don’t bite unless they are stepped on.”

“Are their teenagers that are serpents?” Betty asks wondering about the guy with Kevin last night. She is happy for her best friend, but she wants to make sure that she is safe with this guy.

“Yes."

"What did the Serpents do with your dad?"

"Nothing he went to jail before they could."

"Did they hurt you Juggie?" Betty asks afraid of the answer.

“Yes.” Betty wraps her arms around him nuzzling her face into his neck.”All of the Serpents are not bad people. There are some really good people that are Serpents, but there is a small percentage that are bad news. I have seen too many people get hurt, I don’t want that for you Betty. That’s just my opinion.”

“I’ll leave it alone.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I just realized I took ten chapter to make them even kiss. I put the slow in slow burn haha. Things are going to move more quickly as things pick up in the story. I had to throw Kevin & Joaquin in here at some point ;). 
> 
> Thanks again for all of the kudos, messages, and comments <3


	11. Shady Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!  
> *** = Change in POV

Betty rolled onto her side checking the time on her clock that sits on top of her bed side table. Almost 5 PM. She had spent the entire day laying in bed unable to wipe the childish smile off of her face as she continuously replayed her kiss with Jughead in her head. She took breaks to have occasional dance parties and text Jughead. She cannot remember the last time she has been this happy. 

A rush of happiness flows through Betty as she jumps off of her to turn on her stereo, pressing the shuffle playlist on her “dance” spotify playlist. Say My Name by Odesza starts playing through her speakers. Betty begins twirling around her room without a care in the world. She shakes her hips back and forth holding nothing back.

She grabs her hair brush off her vanity singing into it as if it were a microphone. She leaps onto her bed and starts jumping.

“I wanna dance, I wanna dance with you. So take a chance, take a chance, oh yeah,” Betty sings out without a care in the world. She is on cloud nine and nothing is gonna bring her down. “I wanna dance, I wanna dance with you. So take a chance, take a chance, oh yeah.”

“Ahem.” Betty falls back onto her bed dramatically at the site of her displeased mother.

“The music is way too loud Elizabeth.” Alice walks over to the stereo and shuts off the power.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t you have homework to do?”

“I finished it.”

“There are some chores that need to be done. There are a lot more since your sister decided to move out.”

Suddenly Betty has plummeted from cloud nine slamming back into the cold heavy reality. 

“Just tell me what needs to be done.” She sits up while the happiness slowly drains out of her.

“Start with unloading the dish washer.” Betty nods obediently. She picks up her phone seeing that Jughead has responded to her most recent text. They have been texting all day bout random stuff. Neither of them had addressed their kiss last night. Betty was too nervous to bring it up afraid that he was going to say that he regretted it. She much rather he bring it up. He is the one that kissed her, so it’s only fair. She doesn't know how long she will be able to hold out. All she wants to do is kiss him again.

Betty didn’t look at his most recent text before typing.

Betty: Can you come over tonight? Parents are heavy sleepers, I can put dad's ladder by my window.

Betty threw her phone on her bed realizing how desperate she sounds. She just wants to see him. They will see each other at school tomorrow, but that feels like a lifetime for Betty. 

He can help her come up with a plan on how to help her sister and maybe they can kiss again.

Her phone buzzes. Betty is embarrassed at how quickly she opens the text.

Juggie: I would love to, but have to stay with my adoptive parents tonight *eye roll emoji*. The case worker is in town.

Betty frowns sad that she is not going to see Jughead tonight, but she understands. She moves her fingers to reply, but she stops herself. ‘Don’t look too desperate.’ There is an unspoken rule that you never text a boy back too quickly. The many cosmopolitan articles that Veronica has sent her has stated, “make him wait when responding to his texts. Play hard to get, it keeps him on his toes.” Betty has no experience with boys, so the Cosmopolitan articles and Veronica's explicit stories are the only knowledge she has about boys. The only personal knowledge Betty has about romance is what she has read or watched on a screen.

She is hopeful that Jughead can be her teacher.

Her phone starts ringing. Betty presses the answer button.

“Hey V.”

“So daddy has been acting extremely shady again...”

“What did he do this time?” Betty asks. Whenever Veronica is arguing with Archie or having a hard time with something she decides to start investigating her dad again. Mr. Lodge did spend almost a year in jail for shady business deals, but then was released after it was discovered law enforcement was given “false evidence”. Betty had only met Veronica’s dad for the first time last Spring and he is not what she expected at all. He is always very nice and chatty just like his daughter. Betty can see why Veronica had stood by his side after his arrest. Since Winter of last year, Veronica began to doubt her dad’s innocence. She has dragged Betty on these pointless mission to find evidence about her dad. Veronica is obsessed with knowing the truth. Betty is not sure what they could possibly find. Hiram Lodge does not seem like a man that would leave incriminating evidence of himself lying around.

Once Archie and Veronica make up, Veronica will forget all about her dad’s “shady behavior.”

“He has had so many business trips lately. He said he was going to Montreal for work this weekend. I called the hotel he is supposed to be at and they said that he is not staying there this weekend.”

“Maybe he is staying at another hotel?” Betty opens the dishwasher.

“I called all of his regular places, he is not in Montreal B. You are the journalist, tell me that I am being paranoid?” She grabs her mother’s china plates out of the top rack.

“Where do you think he is?”

“I don’t know! I followed him the other day when he said he was going to Greendale for business. He went to a laundromat downtown B.” Betty grabs a handful of silverware.

“Maybe he wanted to do some laundry.”

“Hiram Lodge at a laundromat?” She bends down to grab the last handful of silverware to put away.

“Okay you’re right that is suspicious.”

“It gets even weirder. It was the morning when the laundromat is closed. He had a key. I peaked in the window a few minutes after he went in and he was nowhere to be seen. He disappeared somewhere in the back. I think my dad is as dirty as people say B. I think he is a criminal.”

“I am really sorry V!”

“I need to know the truth, that is why we are going to do some sleuthing tonight.”

“Oh Veronica do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Please you live for sleuthing Miss Journalist. Please I need to have some sort of peace of mind.” ‘Cue the guilt trip’, “I just need to get my mind off of Archie and make sure that my dad is a good person, that this is all in my head. I know where he keeps his keys. We need to go to that laundromat tonight. Please B?”

“Ya fine.” Betty is not one to miss out on an investigation, but she also wants to be there for her best friend.

“Yay! I am picking you up at 11 after Mama Cooper’s sleeping pills have kicked in. Wear all black.”

_______________________________________________________________________  
***

“Make it quick! I have a book report due tomorrow,” Jughead says annoyed. He can’t believe that he is back here.

The men exit the car running into the closed bank. Jughead nervously fumbles with the radio trying to tune out the sound of glass breaking in the background. Some pop garbage starts playing on a station, he turns the dial to hear a commercial for an Upstate lawyer with a catchy jingle that stays in your brain, so you never forget their phone number. Jughead turns the dial until he stops on an Alternative station that is playing an overly played Nirvana song. 

Jughead reminisces the opening scene of the film he played at the drive-in. How calm Baby was as he broke into a smooth routine following along with the beat of the music. Jughead’s life isn’t a movie- he can’t turn on Bellbottoms by The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion and turn on the bad ass flawless get away driver mode. 

Jughead is not a bad ass, he is far from it. He is a kid who is stuck in a less than ideal situation. He is just trying to keep the people he cares about from getting hurt. 

Sparkling sapphire eyes and golden locks invade Jughead’s brain once again. He takes his red and white gloved hand off the steering and hits himself in the head.”Get out of my head!” He says frustrated. He needs to be in business mode and not thinking about the sweet innocent girl back in Riverdale.

All of a sudden Jughead’s stomach tightens. Before on these jobs he never cared about what happened to himself. If he didn’t make it back to the hideout location he was okay with it as long as his family was okay. For the first time ever, Jughead actually has a real personal motive to make it out unscathed. He actually cares about not getting arrested or killed. All he wants is to fast forward time so that he can be sitting in the Blue and Gold room with Betty Cooper during free period tomorrow. That scares him more than outrunning police officers and being threatened by crime lords.

A loud alarm invades Jughead’s ear drums. He opens his glove box quickly and pulls out ear plugs.’Dumbasses set off the alarm all ready?’ 

Jughead’s heart ecclarates as he realizes they now have a very short amount of time before the police get here and the men are nowhere to be seen. His eyes looks around into the darkness for the men. He is ready to leave them, but he knows better. 

He pulls the pictures that are tucked gently in the cup holder. He holds all three up tracing the outline of his little sister at her elementary school. She is so young, hr life is just beginning. She doesn’t remember too much about their dad and Jughead is jealous of that, but he is grateful that she won’t have to live with that. She can have a normal life. Jughead shouldn’t care about what happens to his mom, she left him here with his alcoholic thief of a father. For What? So that he could have a tragic childhood sob story that would look good on college applications? She is still his mom. She is still the woman that tucked him in every night and provided dinner for him until the day she left. His mother worked with so little to make sure him and Jelly Bean were cared for until she couldn’t anymore. She decided Jelly Bean’s life was more important than his and he can’t say that he disagrees. As an older brother it is his life's mission to make sure his sister is taken care of. He doesn't blame his mom for taking Jelly Bean away from their toxic life. He just blames her for leaving him without remorse. 

Jughead pulls out the last picture. Now poor Betty Cooper has been dragged into this crazy equation. Jughead never wanted to drag her into this dark life. He wishes she had never tried to sit with him on the first day of school. Why does she have to have a heart of gold and eyes that remind him of central park? 

“GO GO GO!” Jughead quickly throws the pictures back into his cup holder as the men run towards the car loudly. Jughead’s hands are placed firmly on the steering wheel with his game face on.

The men all pack into the car quickly. Jughead can hear the sirens approaching. 

He slams his foot on the gas pedal with one goal in mind, get back to Betty Cooper.

***

“I can’t believe you had your driver that is paid by your father drive us to where we are investigating your father!” Betty says.

“Smithers is chill, he would never tell daddy. He is more loyal to mom than he is to daddy.”

“You want to take that chance?”

“Ugh fine if it will get you to calm down.”

Veronica walks back to the car and begins talking to Smithers. Veronica is taking this investigation seriously. She is even wearing black sneakers. Veronica Lodge would never be caught dead in sneakers outside of a River Vixen's event. She is also wearing pants another very rare sighting. 

“All right let’s go.” Smithers drives off leaving the girls alone in the deserted downtown Riverdale. A big breeze blow by sending chills down Betty’s spine.

Veronica plays with the many keys on the key ring trying to figure out the perfect one.

“Can I try?” Betty asks after Veronica has gone through ten keys slowly.

“Be my guest.” Veronica hands her the key ring. Betty studies the lock and she looks closely at the keys. She picks out the very last key on the key ring hoping that it will fit into the lock. Betty inserts the key and it smoothly slides right in. Betty turns the key to the left and the door opens.

“Like a glove,” Betty gloats.

“Ya ya whatever Nancy Drew.”

“What’s the alarm code?” Betty asks and Veronica freezes.

“How am I supposed to know?” Betty runs over to try and quickly figure out a code before they are busted.

“We can’t stay here if we don’t know the code. The police will come V and there are security cameras that will out us.”

Veronica starts pressing random buttons. “Not his birthday that is too obvious. Maybe my parent’s wedding anniversary.” The screen comes back saying password incorrect.”Damnit. Um maybe my mom’s birthday.” The password is incorrect again.”I have one more that may work.” Betty watches as Veronica enters her birthday. Alarm disabled appears on the screen. Betty and Veronica both breathe a sigh of relief.

“This is definitely run by your dad then.”

“Daddy would never run a laundromat! Why would he have a key to here is the real question? There has to be more!”

“Let’s check the back.”

The girls walk to the back of the shop as Betty holds onto the key that opened the front door. She puts it into the keyhole, but it doesn’t fit. She grabs the second to last key. A person with this many keys would have their keys organized in a specific order.

The door clicks open. The girls glance at each other both unsure of what they are about to see. Betty takes the initiative by slowly opening the door. They are greeted by a hallway that has been converted into a stock room. The paint is chipped on the walls and there is a leak coming from the roof. A bucket is placed on the ground catching the water droplets leaking into the building creating a creepy noise. As if this place wasn't all ready giving them the creeps.

They both notice the door the end of the hallway. Veronica tries opening it, but it is locked.

Betty pulls the keys back out. the third to last key opens up the door revealing a huge office. The room has very modern design. It is obvious this room had been designed recently unlike the rest of the place. A dry erase board is placed in the corner along with a conference table. Oddly there are no windows in the room. It is like this is some secret layer. Betty notices a picture frame on the table. She picks it up revealing a picture of Mr. Lodge and a very young looking Veronica- she couldn’t be any older than six years old in the picture. Her signature pearls are hanging around her neck laughing at something while she is hugging her dad. Betty looks up at the now delirious sixteen year old girl that is frantically searching through her father’s office.

Veronica is digging through the one desk drawers making a mess as she throws papers out of her way.

“Veronica be careful! The first rule of investigating is leave everything the way you find it.”

Betty gets on the ground and collects all of the loose papers trying her best to put it back together exactly the way she found it. Veronica gasps causing Betty to look up from the papers on the ground.

“Oh my god!” Veronica throws her hand over her mouth.

“What is it?”

“This is definitely my dad’s office.” Veronica could have figured that out if she had just looked at the same picture frame that Betty did.

“Did you find something?”

“Just a bunch of boring paperwork,” Veronica calms down. Betty is confused at why she was so shocked seconds ago and now she is playing it cool. It is not uncommon for Veronica to be a bit over dramatic.

The sound of a car outside makes both girls jump.”We need to go!” Betty says.

“I need to find out what he is doing in here!”

There is the sound of a key turning in the lock in a door that Betty and Veronica did not come through. ”V we have to go now!”

Betty quickly places the papers as neatly as she can back in their original spots. Betty notices Veronica stuff something into her purse out of the corner of her eye.

Betty yanks Veronica out of the door quickly just as the unknown person was about to open the other door to the office. Betty locks the door at lightning speed. They rush from the stock room back into the laundromat locking the door behind them again.

The girls run quickly outside. Betty locks the final door feeling a sense of relief that they are out of the building.

The girls sprint down the street until they end up reaching the Pembrooke.

“Are you satisfied?” Betty asks in between breaths curiously.

“Not really. It just confirms my suspicions that daddy is sketchy. I need to know more!”

“I really need to start running again!” Betty grabs the side of the building to steady herself exhausted from running.

“Smithers can take you home.”

“I can walk.”

“It’s midnight Betty. Safety first.” Veronica pulls out her phone and within minutes Smithers pulls up to the sidewalk.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for being my lovely partner in crime tonight.”

“I'm always your partner in crime. We're a package deal right?” Veronica smiles in response.

“Get some sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Betty gets into the car prepared for the short drive home. 

***

“They are right behind us!” Viper says dramatically.

“No shit sherlock!” Joaquin answers.

“Speed up kid!” Mustang demands.

“Leave him alone Mustang he knows what he is doing.”

“If we get busted because of you kid, I will kill you! It will be long and painful.”

“Stop it Mustang,” Viper chimes in. All three men begin arguing. Even with the ear plugs the noise is distracting. Jughead feels like his head is about to combust with the police sirens and their yelling invading his brain.

“Shut the fuck up!” Jughead demands. The men become silent and Jughead turns his focus back to the road.

“You are letting them get close to us!” Mustang complains. Jughead ignores him. Mustang should know by now that Jughead has a plan.

The police cars get right on his bumper when Jughead turns a bit off of the road and slams on the breaks. The police cars fly right past him unable to stop as quickly. Jughead turns the car around and speeds off in the opposite direction. He makes a sharp turn immediately down a residential street. He turns makes another sharp left continuing to turn knowing the police will have to keep guessing where he is turning.

Jughead speeds up preparing for them to reach their desired location confident that the police will not catch him in time.

He pulls up to the light blue house as planned. The garage door opens and Jughead pulls in at a scary fast speed.

“Let’s move!”

Jughead grabs the photos and stuffs them into his pocket as they run into the garage as the police sirens get closer.

They hop into the green honda pilot parked in the garage next to their get away car. The garage door shuts. All of the men remove their masks and their black jackets. Jughead throws his beanie back onto his head feeling more comfortable. The worst part is over.

The sirens get louder and louder as they hide out in the garage. Jughead stares at his burner phone waiting for the signal. 

A few minutes late the phone vibrates. Jughead flips the phone open.

“Now!”

Jughead presses the garage door opener in the car. The door opens and Jughead turns his head around slower than he accelerates out of the garage.

When they are a block away he returns to normal speed not wanting to bring any attention to their car. They need to blend in and they won't get caught. 

Jughead smoothly makes his way to the freeway and all of the men breathe a sigh of relief. They pass a few police cars, but they blow right by them.

“That was a close one,” Viper says as he lays his head back finally able to relax.

“Gughead was trying to kill us! The kid has a fucking death wish!”

“Jughead,” Joaquin glares at Mustang while enunciating Jughead’s name for him,”He had a plan and he got us to the house safely. Shut the fuck up and be happy that we just got a little richer.” Jughead smiles staring at the road ahead thankful for Joaquin’s presence.

An hour later Jughead pulls up to their destination. 

Luckily for Jughead Mustang keeps his mouth shut about Jughead’s driving when they are having their post robbery talk with Hiram.

As usual Hiram droned on and on. Jughead yawned staring at his phone checking the time. He has to be up for school in five hours. He is never going to get that book report done. ‘Why do I always procrastinate?'

“Good job tonight men. Hey Joaquin stay back.” 

‘That is odd that he wants to see Joaquin,’ Jughead thinks. He cannot find a reason why Hiram would need to see Joaquin. Hopefully is is not for anything bad, he actually likes Joaquin.

Joaquin leaves Jughead's mind quickly as Jughead gets into his mustang just happy to finally be going home. Safe for now.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Hey, did you end up finishing the book report?” Betty Cooper is now standing at his side. She is wearing a pink top that is making her wide eyes really pop today. He searches her expression for any tension or awkwardness because of their kiss. Much to Jughead's surprise she is being completely normal.

“Barely. I stayed up all night finishing it.” Betty gives him a sympathetic look noticing how tired he really is.

“Procrastinating is never the way to go Jug.”

“Sorry we can’t all be a model student like Betty Cooper.”

“Guess you can’t join my study group then,” Betty teases as they walk into the classroom. Betty goes ahead of him placing her perfectly lamented book report on The Kite Runner down onto the front desk. Jughead finished his report an hour ago before rushing to the library before class to print it before walking to class. The pages are now wrinkled from being squished into his backpack, but at least it’s done. He gladly slams his completed book report on Breakfast Of Champions onto the teacher’s desk.

Jughead sat down in his usual sport in the back of the room while Betty sat up front with her friends. 

The bell rang and the students scurried to their seats. Betty turned around and caught his glance. He gives her a small nod using all of his restraint to not turn red. She smiles at him before turning back to Veronica. ‘God she is beautiful.’ 

Before the Mr. Powell chose students at random to share their book reports he asked for volunteers. Of course Betty Cooper being the angel that she is sacrificed herself so that one of her fellow classmates did not have to go through the torture of sharing their book report with the class. 

Her report was by far the best even though he may be a bit biased. She actually dove deeper into the book besides just talking about the plot point unlike their classmates. Betty got emotional while discussing the upsetting true story. Jughead felt her emotion and even got emotional himself, something he will never admit out loud or show anyone.

First period hadn't been so bad. Jughead was one of the lucky students that didn't get called on to share his book report. He also got to look at Betty all of class which isn't the worst view in the world.

Second period was the class he had been dreading. Chemistry with his lab partner Lodge Jr. Betty sat behind him alongside Archie, so he doesn't even get the perk of catching her turning around to look at him.

His head is down on the table with the hopes that he can get a few minutes of rest before he has to be alert. He hears the clicking of high heels loudly against the tile and he groans.

“You look rather tired this morning,” Veronica comments. Jughead peaks his head up to glare at her.”So you wanna know something weird? Almost as weird as us directing things in a Chemistry class.” She does have a point it is quite weird that they are dissecting animals in Chemistry class. The schools had budget cuts last year and the science teacher doesn't know much about science. Betty told him that he used to be the drama teacher, so naturally he has no idea what he is even teaching in their science class. Their teacher needs to first figure out the difference between chemistry and biology.

“What is that?” Jughead indulges her knowing well that she will not let up until he does. He does not have the energy to rival her this morning.

Veronica slides a folder over to him. He looks up at her confused. She rolls her eyes as she opens the folder.

Jughead’s eyes widen immediately. Before he can even think of a response he goes into auto pilot mode. He sprints out of the room without looking back needing to escape. He has been prepared for many situations, but this could compromise his entire cover.

***

Veronica sat back in the classroom as everyone began whispering about possible reasons why Jughead could have stormed out. Veronica’s mouth was parted slightly not sure what to think about his reaction. This is all news to her. 

She looks down at the adoption papers and reads them once again, “The state of New York has granted Hiram Lodge and Hermione Lodge the adoption of Forsythe Pendleton Jones III.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun! So Jughead's adoptive parents have been revealed. What is Veronica going to do with this information? I never knew how long I was going to make this fic, but I am having a lot of fun with it!
> 
> Thank you so much for the messages, kudos, and comments I love reading them :)!


	12. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!  
> *** = Change in POV

_Jughead throws the Pop’s take away bag at his father who is plopped down on the couch. He all ready ate his dinner at Pop's, so that he had a reason to be out of the house for a few hours. Jughead can see in his father's blood shot eyes and posture that he is at the “blacked out” drunk stage._

_His father doesn’t say a word as he rips the bag open to eat._

_There is a loud banging on the door that startles Jughead. He assumes that it's more angry serpents here to see his dad. FP has been out of work for a while and has resorted to stealing from his own gang. Not a good idea. Jughead’s job at the drive-in has been what is keep them afloat. In the drive-in's off season he has been pet and house sitting for different people around Riverdale, so that he can pay the bills and put food on the table._

_Jughead swings open the door ready to shoo the Serpents away. He is surprised when he comes face to face with Sheriff Keller._

_“What do you want?” Jughead asks annoyed. This is not the first time Jughead has to deal with the Sheriff. He has had to shield his father from the determined cop several times. This is different. Sheriff Keller has an entire team of men behind him._

_'This can't be good.'_

_Sheriff Keller holds a warrant up for Jughead to see.”Is your dad home?”_

_“No,” Jughead lies.  
_

_“We have a warrant out for his arrest. Lying to a police officer is a criminal offense son.”_

_There is a loud sound of glass breaking coming from inside the trailer.”Step aside son.” Jughead does his best to hold his ground, but he is outnumbered. The police officers behind Sheriff Keller grab Jughead and pull him outside. The rest of the squad charges inside the trailer behind Sheriff Keller._

_“Hey get the fuck off of me!” Jughead hears from inside the trailer. Jughead attempts to fight off the police men that are holding him back.  
_

_“FP Jones you are under arrest for theft, destruction of property, and battery. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…”  
_

_Without thinking of the consequences, Jughead elbows one of the policemen in the stomach._

_“That’s it kid.” Without reading him his rights like Sheriff Keller just did, one of the Policemen slams Jughead up against the side of the trailer roughly. Handcuffs are thrown tightly around Jughead’s wrists cutting off his blood circulation._

_“You’re going to regret this Keller!” Jughead tilts his head to see his father resisting as Sheriff Keller pulls him out of the trailer._

_The whole Sunnyside Trailer Park community has come out of their trailers to watch the show._

_The only positive out of this situation is Jughead has a tiny piece of hope that this will be a wake up for his father about his drinking. Who was he kidding? Nothing was going to change him._

_Jughead is sitting in handcuffs because he was trying to protect his own dad while all his dad cares about is himself. FP didn’t look at Jughead as he is shoved into the cop car._

_“You didn’t tell the kids his rights,” One of the officers scolds his partner.  
_

_“Nobody is going to believe the Southside Trash.” The officer pulls Jughead away from the side of the trailer.”You’ll fit in very well at Juvenile Hall kid.”_

_“Sorry mom,” Jughead mumbles to himself. During their monthly phone calls his, his mom always asks him to take care of his dad. He promised he would and he failed. He let his mom down.  
_

_Jughead was brought to the Juvenile Detention Center where he was booked for assaulting a police officer._

_He sat in the small cell knowing very well that nobody is coming from him. There is no way his mom would come all the way from Toldeo to bail him out. She hasn’t been back to Riverdale since she left the night of his 11th birthday and she certainly wasn’t going to come back now to bail her teenage son and husband out of jail._

_Jughead laid on the uncomfortable staring up at the ceiling coming to terms with his reality._

_A day later a buzzing sound is heard at the door of his cell._

_“Jones.”  Jughead sits up dreading the sight of a guard entering the small room. ‘What do they want now?’_

_“Bail has been posted.” Who would bail him out?_

_Jughead follows the guards completely thrown off. He cannot think of a single person that would post his bail. The suspense is killing him._

_Jughead is greeted by an unfamiliar woman. She is dressed in a business suit carrying a clip board with a very unfriendly look on her face._

_“I hope we don’t meet again,” The guard says to Jughead before slamming the main door to the center.  
_

_“Forsythe Pendelten Jones III,” The woman says.  
_

_“Yes?”_

_“How about we take a seat over here.”  
_

_The two of them sit down on a bench inside the waiting room._

_“I am sure you have many questions Forsythe-”  
_

_“It’s Jughead.”  
_

_“Jughead. My name is Penny Peabody. I am Mr. Lodge’s attorney. There are some very heavy charges being brought up against your father. Your mother has been contacted and she financially cannot support two children. The State of New York has decided to throw you into the foster system. Mr. and Mrs. Lodge feel that you should not have to leave your home. They have kindly agreed to adopt you.”  
_

_“Adopt me? My dad would never agree to this.”  
_

_“He all ready signed off on this. Your mother did too, she just faxed over her signature.” She holds up a piece of paper revealing both his parent's signatures. Jughead wasn’t sure exactly what to feel. Betrayal, loss, heartbreak, anger? His family had just actually disowned him. Given him away to another family without second thought._

_“Oh.” That is the only word that Jughead can force out of his mouth._

_“You are going to be taken care of. The Lodge family is very generous.” Doesn’t sound like he has much of a choice.”Come on the car is waiting outside.”_

_Penny stands up and Jughead follows her out of the center._

_Outside there is a black Rolls Royce waiting front and center. A man dressed in a chauffeur uniform opens the door to the backseat.”Get in,” Penny demands._

_Jughead obeys getting into the car. He jumps shocked that he is sitting next to an older man. He looks back to see the door being shut with Penny waving to him through the crack._

_Jughead turns his attention back to the stranger. The man has dark hair just like Jughead’s, he is wearing an expensive dark blue suit, and sporting freakishly white teeth._

_“Hello son nice to meet you I am Hiram Lodge.” Jughead is unsure of how to respond. Why would this man adopt him? He is Southside trash after all.”Let’s talk…”_

***

“We need to talk!” Betty says firmly as she catches up to Veronica. Veronica Lodge has very impressive speed while wearing thin heels. 

Betty knows that she purposely avoided her in math. She is going nuts with all of the possible scenarios of what took place in Chemistry. Betty needs answers.”B I am busy right now,” Veronica says frustrated.

“Doing what?”

“Ugh going to the library.” Betty laughs. She folds her arms. Veronica Lodge spending her lunch period in the library? Ya right!

“You said you would never be caught dead in a library.”

“Grades are all ready slipping and daddy is getting on my case.”

“Veronica please tell me what happened with Jughead?” Betty begs.

“I tell you everything all of the time Betty and you are always so secretive. You tell things to Jughead, but never to me. So Why don’t you ask him? He is the one you rather talk to, not your best friends.” 

Veronica notices that Betty is trying to process her words so she takes the opportunity to storm off.

Betty is taken aback by Veronica’s statement. Betty has never trusted anyone with all of her secrets, she is a fairly private person. She has never told Archie, Kevin, or Veronica a lot of her secrets. Betty has told more secrets to Jughead than she has to her three best friends combined. Veronica is right.

She had just been so comfortable with Jughead. When they were in the Blossom’s closet Betty felt so comfortable. In his car and on the beach she just felt a sense of ease and comfort that she has never felt before in her life. The personal words just fell out of her mouth as she told Jughead things she has never told anybody. He had told her things and it made her feel safe. She has always been afraid of telling her friends certain things. Betty works hard for her perfect image. Letting her friends see the real her may tarnish that. ‘How fucked up is that?’

She decides to take Veronica’s bitter advice and go find Jughead. Veronica is easier to deal with once she has cooled down.

Betty previously assumed that Jughead left school, but she  knows there is a small possibility that he could be in the Blue and Gold room.

She opens the door slowly peaking her head in looking for him. ”Jug?” She asks softly.

He is sitting on the floor with his head is leaning against the back wall. He looks up at her and then looks back at the other side of the classroom.

Betty slowly makes her way over to the boy. They are past the point by now where she has to ask to sit near him. She plops down onto the ground by his side.

“Are you okay?” She asks worried.

“Ya,” Jughead answers clearly lying.

“What’s wrong Juggie?” His body shifts sitting back up.

“I don’t really wanna talk about it.”

“Oh okay,” Betty answers disappointed. She was expecting him to give her an answer.”I grabbed the worksheet from chemistry for you. It’s due on Thursday.” Betty pulls the worksheet out of her backpack. She holds out the paper and he goes to grab it. His hand brushes over hers causing Betty to stir.

“Thanks,” he says shyly as he puts the worksheet down besides him.

“I’ll leave you alone.” Betty gets up feeling defeated. Her best friend and her well she didn’t know exactly what Jughead is had some sort of falling out. Neither of them are talking about it causing Betty's anxiety to spike. Just when things were finally look up.

“You don’t have to,” Jughead answers sending Betty a hint of hope. She turns around happily.

“You don’t want me to go away?” She asks.

“No, but only if you want to be here.”

“I do,” Betty answers honestly. She had spent the entire day yesterday thinking about how excited she was to see him again. This situation is not what she was expecting at all, but she just wants to spend time with him no matter what mood he is in.

“Any updates on your sister?” Jughead gets off of the ground changing the subject.

“No,” Betty answers sadly.

“Have you tried talking to Cheryl?”

“Ya I did. She said she hardly sees Polly. It really only made me feel worse. I just don’t know what to do to help her.” Betty begins pacing back and forth across the room. “To help her I have to know what is wrong with her. What do you think was wrong with her?”

“Honestly?” Jughead asks.

“I always want honesty Jug.” Betty stops pacing to look at him with serious eyes. “I don’t want things sugar coated to spare my feelings. I want the cold hard truth. I can handle it.”

“She looked like a drug addict going through withdrawals.” Betty puts her hands on the desk in front of her trying to steady herself. The thought had crossed her mind, but Betty worked tirelessly to push that thought aside resulting in denial that has kept her sane.

Jughead runs over to her. He places his hands on her shoulders. She hates how much space their is between them and she pulls herself into his chest. His arms wrap around her. Betty feels guilty that her focus has switched to how nice her cheeks feel against his flannel.

“I didn’t mean to upset you Betts.”

“You didn’t- you just confirmed my suspicions about the Blossoms.”

“What the fuck did you do to my girlfriend?” Archie Andrews furiously rushes into the Blue and Gold office. Betty and Jughead jump back from one another. Betty stands in front of Jughead ready to be the mediator.

“Not now Archie.”

“Why is my girlfriend in tears? Wow Jones! My family, our business, and now my girlfriend. What else would you and your family like to wreck?”

“What the hell are you talking about Archie?” Jughead asks. Betty looks at the boys completely lost.

“You are supposed to be my friend Betty. That means you are on my side. How can you defend this Snake?”

“If you are calling me a serpent that is false.” Jughead steps froward, but Betty steps in the way.

“Liar! Betty get out my way!” Archie warns.

“No!” Betty stands her ground.

“I am done with you!” Archie says dramatically glaring at Betty. Betty’s heart drops hearing his harsh words. She recovers quickly feeling nothing, but anger. 'How dare he speak to me like this?'

“You were done with our friendship the moment Veronica moved to town,” She rebuttals angry.

“So is this your revenge?”

“Do you really think I am that petty Archie?”

“I don’t know Betty. I thought I knew you, but I guess I don’t. Not anymore.” Archie storms out of the room leaving Jughead and Betty alone.

Betty turns around to face Jughead with so many questions, but not sure exactly what to say.

“I am not a serpent,” Jughead speaks first.

“You don’t trust me,” Betty says. It is more of a statement than a question.  She can tell he is holding back. He won’t tell her what is going on with Archie or what happened with Veronica. Those are her friends. Well one of them  _was_ her friend. If he can’t tell her what’s going on then they can’t continue whatever it is that is going on between them. She can't be with someone that is at odds with the most important people in her life.

“There are some things you really don’t want to know Betty.”

“Okay. I need to find Veronica,” Betty says dryly. She just told him that she wants honesty and now they are back tracking.

He steps back from her letting her leave the room.

Betty walks down the hall determined with a plan.

She bursts through the doors to the courtyard outside as she approaches the football table. She hears whistles as she approaches their table. Betty taps Reggie on the shoulder as the table grows silent at Betty's appearance. Reggie turns around surprised by her presence.

“What can I for you Cooper?”

“I have an idea that is mutually beneficial for both of us.”

“I am listening.”

                                                                                   _______________________________________________________________________

***

Jughead knew he should have left school after the scene he made in Chemistry class. The whole school had been gossiping about it. He noticed the stares as he walked through the hallway trying to power through the last part of the day. Jughead watched ad his classmates whispered about him starting rumors about a fight between him and Veronica. Instead of going to the Blue and Gold room for free period, he hid in the library.

When Veronica pulled out the adoption papers he panicked. The cover he worked so hard to maintain had been compromised. 

Jughead wasn’t sure if Veronica knew about his adoption. He never said anything just in case. When she slid the paperwork over to him he slipped. Despite all of the growing up and lying he has had to do he is still a teenage boy. He is bound to make mistakes. This is worse than a mistake- a royal fuck up. He was so tired from staying up all night that he couldn’t think straight. He went to the Blue and Gold room to hide when he should have gone home. There was no way that he was ready to face Betty. Facing her was a big fat failure. He couldn’t find the energy to conjure up the perfect excuse for his departure in science class, so instead he pushed her away. He recovered until Archie had to burst into the room with his dramatics. This whole Archie situation was really starting to get old.

“We need to talk.” Jughead approaches her. She doesn’t even turn around from her locker.

“Archie is going to kick your ass if you don’t get away from me this instant.”

“Please Veronica?”

“Fine. Smithers will pick you up in ten minutes. Two blocks away on Filmore and Second.” 

She slams her locker and turns on her black high heels strutting down the hallway towards the main entrance.

Jughead catches Betty out of the corner of his eye passing on the other side of the hallway. She side eyes him quickly picking up her pace. He needs to make a move quickly.

Jughead walks over to her with no exact plan.

”I do trust you,” He states simply. That gets Betty to stop walking as she turns to face him with her arms crossed. Jughead leans his arm against the random locker next to him. “I am not an open book Betty. I don’t share things with people. I have told you more than I have told anybody in my entire my life and that is really scary. Opening up is something that takes time for me.” He stops rambling and looks at her nervously hoping that his vulnerability will ease her mind.

“I understand.” The hallway is now empty as all of their peers have rushed out of the hallways towards the exit in a hurry to get away from school.

“Really?” He watches her reaction closely.

“I am the same way. I have told you more than I have ever told anybody as well. I hardly talk to my friends about myself. They try to get me to, but I don’t open up to them. Not like I do with you.”

“Why me?” Jughead asks curiously.

“You really don’t know?” Jughead has no idea what she is talking about. 

Betty tilts her head up towards him. She stands on her tip toes as her lips softly brush against his. Her lips peck his lightly before she pulls away. His eyes are shut and body numb missing her lips after their short meeting.

“Oh,” Jughead answers flustered. Her cheeks are rosy pink with a wide smile painted on her face.

“I have to go, tutoring with Reggie. I’ll text you later.”

Betty turns away walking down the hallway while Jughead watches her with a satisfied grin. Her ponytail bounces up and down as her hips sway back and forth in her little pink skirt.

Jughead’s eyes widen realizing he has to meet Veronica. He looks down at his phone. He has five minutes to go two blocks.

Jughead runs as fast as he can to the corner of Filmore and Second Street. 

The conditioning they have been doing at football practice has finally paid off. Jughead is only a few minutes late as he gets to the corner. The car is all ready there waiting for him and it feels like de ja vu. The exact same model that waited for him outside of the Juvenile Detention Center.

The window rolls down revealing Veronica. “You’re late.”

“My bad.” 

Jughead opens the door and hops into the car.

“Talk,” she demands.

“Where did you get those papers?”

“Daddy’s office.”

"He had my adoption papers in his home office?" He has no idea what she knows and Jughead is certainly not going to the one to expose Hiram Lodge to his daughter. That would not go over well.

"Home," she repeats questioningly. Jughead looks at her confused."Oh you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Nothing."

“Have you known all of this time?”

“No. I just found out. Why would I choose to bring this up now?”

“I don’t know- because Betty and I are sort of…” he scans his brain for the right word.

“Betty and you are what?” She raises her eyebrows completely intrigued.

“Never mind.”

“Answer my question or I am not answering anymore of yours.” She is the worst.

“Sort of a thing I guess.” Her mood changes immediately. Veronica sits up and her eyes light up.

“Did you guys kiss?”

“That is not the question I agreed to answer. What are you planning on doing with these papers Veronica?”

“You want to know if I am going to tell Betty?”

“Are you?”

“No. You will someday when you are ready. Your adoption isn't my story to tell.” Jughead breathes a sigh of relief.”Besides now we're even,” Veronica says referencing Jughead's knowledge of her hook up with Cheryl Blossom. 

“Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me just yet Forsythe.” Jughead rolls his eyes at the use of his real name.”Why would my parents adopt you?”

“I have no idea.”

“I am being serious Jughead!”

“I am too! I don’t know why!” That is a lie. He was adopted as punishment, so that he was forced to pay off his father’s debt after he stole from Hiram Lodge and the Serpents.”Look my dad was arrested last Spring." Jughead purposely leaves out his arrest. The less details the better. "My mom lives out of state and cannot financially support me. I was placed into the foster care system until I found out that a couple in Riverdale wanted to adopt me. I have never met your mom, only your dad. I guess they adopted me so that I wouldn’t have to leave Riverdale. I still live in my dad’s trailer. My life is still the same, I just have adoptive parents.”

“Why did you never bring this up that you’re my-”

“We’re not related Veronica.”

“Technically you’re my brother, not by blood, but according to this paperwork.”

“Your parents really didn’t tell you?”

“My dad is not a good man Jughead.”

“I don’t know much about him,” Jughead lies.

“I just thought maybe when I found these papers that this could be a link to some of daddy’s shady business deals.”

“I am sorry to disappoint. Maybe him adopting me was one of those shady business deals, but I am extremely out of the loop. Maybe he just adopted me out of the goodness of his heart.” Jughead tried so hard not to make that statement sound so sarcastic, but failed miserably.

“I am going to confront him about this.” Panic begins to run through Jughead.

“Please don’t!”

“I am sick of the secrets going on in my family. This is a big deal! You shouldn’t be living in a trailer park by yourself when you are a part of my family.”

“I like my life.” Jughead puts on his best pocker face.

“You may fool others, but you don’t fool me Jughead.” The lack of sleep is really throwing him off his game today.

“Your parents have all ready been so generous to me. I don’t want to jeopardize it.”

“Fine I’ll think about it.”

“Your boyfriend almost murdered me at lunch by the way. He thinks that I made you cry.”

“I’ll deal with him.”

“Good luck.”

“Now get out of my car!”

“No problem!” Jughead opens the door of the parked car and gets out.

Veronica rolls down the window once again.”Jughead!” 

Jughead turns around. ‘Great what else could she possibly have to say?’

“If you hurt one hair on precious Betty Cooper’s body I will end you!”

Knowing her last name, he doesn't doubt her for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few questions have been answered. Answers are coming soon about Archie. I love some good healthy communication between Jughead and Betty. Poor Jughead has to keep so many secrets :(.
> 
> The reception to the last chapter and the twist was amazing! I got so many awesome messages! 
> 
> Again the messages, kudos, and comments never get old! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story :).


	13. Bro Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> ***= change in pop

“Thanks for agreeing to do this.”

“Thanks for coming up with the idea. These two really need to sit down and have a bro down.” Betty turns to Reggie and laughs.

“A bro down?” Right on cue Archie enters the room.

”Hey Reggie what did you need to see me ab- what is she doing here?”

“Archie Andrews I have known you for many years and I know you know how to respect a lady.” Betty’s lip stretches to the left surpressing a smile. You know you are really being bad when Reggie Mantle is talking about respecting women. To be fair Reggie has matured a lot of the past year. Betty thinks it is mostly because of his not so secret relationship with Josie Mccoy.

“Archie we have been friends since we were toddlers.“

“ _Were_ friends.” Betty bites her tongue remembering the real reason why Reggie and Betty teamed up to get Archie into the classroom. It would ruin their plan if Jughead walks in on Betty and Archie arguing about their own issues. They can do that another time. Archie will talk to Betty a lot easier than he will Jughead. These two need a “brotervention” as Reggie calls it.

Jughead peaks his head in the door way of the empty classroom."Hey Betts I got your text." He removes his headphones with a scowl forming on his face.

“Hey Jug.” Betty perks up. She runs to the door to shut it before Archie can run out.

“Oh hell no!” Archie says as he realizes what is going on.

“Sit down boys!” Reggie pulls to desks facing each other.

”It’s time for a brotervention.”

“A what?” Jughead asks confused.

"A brotervention like an intervention, but for bros." Jughead looks very unamused at Reggie's explanation causing Betty to hide her face in the sleeve of her sweater while she laughs.

“Please sit in the seat?” Betty directs the question at Jughead knowing that he will budge way easier than Archie. She applied extra mascara this morning in hope that she could bat her eyelashes and the boys would listen.

Lucky for her the extra mascara pays off as Jughead sits in one desk. She had been less worried about Jughead and more worried about the crazy red haired boy.

“Please Arch?” Betty asks desperately.

“I will not sit across from him!” Archie complains like a child.

“Geez Archie did you binge watch Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen this weekend or something?” Reggie asks. Archie, Jughead, and Betty all look at Reggie intrigued. He shrugs in response.”Megan Fox is extremely hot in that movie.” Makes more sense.

“You don’t have to sit down, but you will talk. Reggie and I are here are mediators.”

“We are not leaving this room until you two hug it out,” Reggie says seriously. Betty tries to keep a straight face while listening to Reggie talk.

“So who would like to start?” Jughead sinks down in his chair with his arms crossed. Archie walks to the far corner with an unfriendly scowl on their face.”Okay then since you boys are children I will help you. Why don’t we start by start by each of you telling the other what your issue is. Jughead will you start please?” Betty tilts her head signaling him to speak.

“I don’t have an issue. Well I am starting to with all of the constant poorly timed angry intrusions.”

“Thank you for sharing Jughead. Archie?” Archie stares up at the ceiling. "Archie it's your turn."

“I’m not doing this.” Archie makes a beeline for the door, but Reggie is quicker throwing himself in front of the door. Reggie is a strong guy there is no way Archie can push past him.

“I told coach that I would sort this out and that is what is going to happen here. I can't have this toxic energy on my team.”

“And what are you doing here?" Archie turns his attention to Betty. "Was Veronica busy so she sent you in her place to meddle.”

“Archie,” Jughead chimes in with a stern voice.”Leave them out of it. They are just trying to help. If you want to be mad at somebody be mad at me.”

“Oh I am.”

“Why?” Betty throws her arms up annoyed. Why is he being so difficult?

“Because your trash family took everything from my mine. Your dad stole supplies and money. So much that he bankrupted Andrews Construction. My dad had to sell the company.”

“Isn’t it still Andrews Construction?” Reggie asks confused.

“Yes the owner let my dad keep the name. Everything my dad worked so hard for is gone because of your dad. Now you and your family just get to get off scotch free. My dad is a puppet in his own company. He is no longer a proud business owner that he once was. Watching my dad's depression grow worse day by day. My parents started arguing over finances. Hence the divorce. My family was ruined because of yours. Your family has no consequences while my entire family suffers.”

“So you blame Jughead?” Reggie asks confused.

“I blame his entire family!”

“That is is ridiculous Archie!” Betty breaks her silence. She cannot believe this is what Archie is so angry about. Jughead has nothing to do with any of this.

”We were all so young when this happened. You and Jughead have nothing to do with what happened between your parents,” Betty defends Jughead.

“Like father like son,”Archie says bitterly.

“Jughead didn’t steal from you family. He didn’t split your parents up!” Betty attempts to make Archie see reason.

“He just disappeared as my world crumbled. I lost my best friend and I had nobody.” A wave of darkness crashes over Betty’s body. She curls her fingers and her toes doing her best to fight it off the anger that is about to burst out of her like the Hulk. With everything going on in her life, Betty is barely holding on. She cannot keep up her happy act anymore, not at this moment.

“Reggie is right you must have been binge watching Confessions of a Teenage drama queen this weekend Archie. Let me play the worlds tiniest violin for you. You had nobody did you? I was at your house every day. I listened to you talk about your parents for hours. I have been your shoulder to cry on. I brought you baked goods every day after your mom left, but again you had nobody. You know what fuck you Archie! Get over yourself! Do you think you are the first kid to go through a divorce? Have you just assumed that Jughead hasn’t gone through anything either? You have never even thought about anything, but your own point of view? Your behavior is insane and I am not going to pretend like it is okay anymore.” Betty rushes to the door that Reggie is guarding.”Let me out Regggie!”

“We agreed that nobody can leave till they hug it out.” Betty’s nostrils flair.

“Reginald I am not playing around. Let me out now!” Reggie steps aside letting the little blonde girl storm out of the room.

***

Reggie shut the door behind him after Betty stormed out. “You know this was all her idea. It really means a lot to her that you two get along. I think you owe it not only to your football team and her, but to yourselves to get past this.” Reggie is right. Seeing Betty that angry is upsetting. Jughead is the only one that knows that there are a lot of underlying issues in Betty's life that may have contributed to her snapping. Not that Archie doesn't deserve it, but Betty is not a person who loses composure often.

“Look my dad is not a good man. I will be the first to admit it. He has done shitty things to probably everyone in this town. I have been paying for his mistakes for years." That is an understatement. "I am sorry about what happened to Andrews Construction and with your parents. If I could stop my dad I would, but I was so young. I had no idea what he was doing. He is behind bars now where he belongs.”

“You don’t back him?” Archie asks confused.

“Absolutely not. I took care of him for years because my mom asked me to while she took Jelly Bean to live with my grandparents in Ohio. Seeing him being put away was one of the biggest weights lifted off of my shoulder. He can rot in a cell for the rest of his life for all I care. I hope he stays there for all of the pain he has caused people. My dad is a drunk and a thief. I want nothing to do with him.” Jughead has never admitted his anger at his dad out loud. He blamed himself at first when his dad got put away. Now he feels nothing, but resentment. His dad ruined their family. Jughead only gets to see his sister over FaceTime because of him, he is living a horrible life of crime because of him, he can never look at alcohol without feeling a wince of pain run through his body, and his childhood best friend hates him because of him.

“I- I really misjudged you.”

“Ya you did,” Jughead states. Reggie shoots Jughead a warning glance letting him know not to push it.

“I am sorry Jughead.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Reggie cheers excitedly.

***

Betty keeps her head down as she rushes through the hallway. She just wants to lock herself in the Blue and Gold room until she calms down.

“B!” Betty shuts her eyes. Yesterday she was desperate for Veronica to talk to her and now she just wants to be alone.”Betty wait up!” The darkness slips out of her as she stands still waiting for Veronica to catch up. Betty takes a deep breath releasing her fingernails from her flesh. She opens her eyes then lifts her head up with her usual perky smile.

“Hey V.”

“Everything okay?”

“Reggie and I decided to lock Archie and Jughead into a room together. A brotervention or bro down as Reggie calls it.”

“Oh god. How did that go?”

“Not well. Archie managed to really piss me off and I left Reggie alone with them. Wow that is such a bitch move, I should apologize to him.”

“I am sure Reggie is putting both of those boys in check. It is great that you two took the initiative to help them. Typical Betty putting everyone’s issues above her own.”

“I am sorry that I haven’t been very open about things to you and Kevin. I am going to do better with telling you guys things. I didn’t say anything about what is going on with Jughead because I hadn’t figured out my own feelings. Things are complicated.”

“Why is it complicated?”

“The crazy feud with Archie, your weird moment or fight or whatever that was in chemistry, and the secrets he is obviously hiding. I don’t even really know if he likes me. With all of this drama it probably won’t work out.”

“Look I was in the wrong with Jughead. I pushed him to leave the room. I had automatically taken Archie’s side without even knowing what was going on between them. I said some things that obviously hit a nerve with him and he left the room. I apologized to him yesterday and we’re okay. I am sorry if I caused any problems with you guys.” Betty feels relief wash over her. "I also got him to admit something.” Veronica flashes a devilish smile.

“What?” Betty asks both scared and intrigued.

“He admitted that you guys are a thing.” Betty blushes at the word.

“He said that?”

“I used my top persuasion skills.”

“I need some lessons.”

“He is crazy about you Betty.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“We kissed.” Veronica squeals in excitement. Betty looks around the hallway embarrassed at Veronica’s loudness.

“I want all of the details!”

“It was at the drive-in on Saturday night. Kevin met a boy.”

“Is that why he has been so distracted since the weekend glued to his phone?”

“Yes he is so into this guy he hasn't even looked up from his phone to tell us all about their night at the drive-in."

"I am so going to get the details from him later, but for now I wanna hear about you and Jughead."

"Well I decided not to be a third wheel and I went to the projection room. I had wanted to even before Kevin brought that guy back to the truck. Anyways he kissed me and then we went back to watching the movie. I fell asleep on him during the movie. I woke up with a blanket draped over me and Jughead sleeping on the ground.” Veronica places her hand over her heart.

“That is the cutest thing I have ever heard. To be innocent again.”

“I kissed him again yesterday. I had been so nervous because neither of us had addressed the kiss, but it just felt so natural.” Betty smiles remembering the small peck she gave Jughead in the hallway yesterday.

“Oh my god swoon.”

“I really like him Veronica. I have never felt this way before. I have no experience with guys, so I have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t know how fast or slow this is supposed to go. I don’t even know if we’re really together or how to define what is going on between us. I-”

“Take a deep breath B. All of these feelings are totally normal. You are one of if not the hottest girl in this drab high. Guys check you out all of the time and somehow you are oblivious to it. I am glad that a good one decided to finally make a move on you.”

“Betty!” The girls turn around at the sound of the familiar voice. Reggie is running towards them. Behind him Archie and Jughead are walking together smiling and laughing. The girls turn to each other confused and amazed.

“Reggie Mantle you miracle worker,” Betty says happily.

“I did nothing. You popping off on Archie was the turning point. The bro down is officially over and they are bros again.”

Veronica skips over to the boys happily. She wraps her arms around both of them walking down the hallway towards the exit to the courtyard.

Reggie looks around the hallway to make sure the coast is clear.”My parents are still out of town. I am going to have a big party on Friday night. I talked to Jason he is going to come over right after the game. That is the best time for you to go to Thornhill and see Polly."

When Betty had approached Reggie yesterday she originally only had in mind that they work together to get Jughead and Archie to make up. When they met up after school they got to talking and Reggie asked about Polly. Desperate, Betty told him everything she knew. Betty hardly trusts anyone, but she needs help to get to her sister. Reggie is Jason's best friend, but he is also a good person. She had hoped that he would help her do the right thing.

“I can’t ask you to go behind your best friend’s back Reggie.”

“He is acting very sketch lately Betty. I have been really worried about him. He is extremely secretive when it comes to Polly and the babies. I had no idea he was keeping them from you. Look Polly is my friend too. We were friends before her and Jason happened. From what you told me she really needs you. I am going to do whatever I can to help out.”

"Thank you so much Reggie! I talked to Cheryl and she is game. She said that she will let me into Thornhill and distract her parents, so that I can see Polly." The pair begin walking towards their normal lunch destination.

"Everything is coming together."

 “Thank you so much Reggie! I owe you big time!”

“You should bring Jughead along. Mr. and Mrs. Blossom give me bad vibes. That house gives me the creeps. There is definitely some crazy shit going on behind closes doors.”

“I will bring him along.”

“Oh and make sure to show up for some drinks afterwards. Since Jason is watching you closely, he will notice your absence.” Reggie opens the door to the court yard for Betty.

“Thanks Reggie. I will stop definitely stop by.” “Let me know how it goes.” “Will do.” The two go their separate ways heading for their regular lunch tables. Betty notices an extra body at their table. Jughead is sitting next to Kevin across from Archie, Cheryl, and Veronica. Betty smiles feeling a huge burden peacefully blowing away.

“Hey guys,” Betty says cheerfully.”Fancy seeing you here,” Betty greets Jughead. “

Veronica _insisted_ that I sit with you guys for the rest of lunch.”

“I am glad she did.” Betty sends him a nervous smile.

“Me too,” he whispers. Betty feels Jughead’s arm snake around her waist.

“Are you two finally together?” Cheryl asks. For the first time in several days Kevin looks up from his phone intrigued. Jughead and Betty exchange a nervous glance. She is scared to answer and jeopardize what they have. On the other hand she is also very curious about his answer.

There is a very loud thud, obviously Veronica’s louibutton heel hitting Cheryl’s shin.”That is none of our business Cheryl,” Veronica states. The entire table exchanged shocked glances.

“Am I in the twilight zone?” Cheryl asks.”You two are sitting at the same table peacefully,” Cheryl points to Archie and Jughead.”Veronica Lodge is telling somebody not to butt into somebody else’s business, and I am the only single one at this table.”

"Does your phone battery ever die?" Veronica asks Kevin. Kevin holds up a portable charger and the table exchanges worried looks.

Veronica and Cheryl begin bickering again. Kevin continues to only pay attention to his phone texting away. Archie who had been very quiet gets up to go stop by the football table.

Betty turns to Jughead.”I know that was sort of an ambush earlier, but it worked right?” Betty wanted to use the words “I’m sorry”, but she knew she didn’t need to. Instead she rephrased her words.

“I should be thanking you. After you left we talked things out a lot more. We are not going to be best friends over night, but we are enemies no more. Are you doing okay though? I hated seeing you so upset.” He rubs her back comforting her. She smiles forgetting about all of the people around them.

“I just kind of snapped. There is a lot going on right now. I am okay now thanks. Was there a hug?” Betty asks curiously knowing how committed Reggie was that they hug it out before they leave the room.

"A very awkward forced one by Reggie.”

“Speaking of Reggie. He helped me come up with a plan for me to see Polly on Friday. Will you come with me?”

“Of course. What’s the plan?” Betty side eyes the table making sure that nobody is paying attention. Cheryl and Veronica are very focused on their intense conversation and Kevin is still focused on his phone.

“Reggie is going to throw a big party. Jason is going over to his house right after the game. Cheryl is going to let us in and take us to Polly. She will keep her parents distracted for us. We can’t be there for too long because afterwards we have to go to Reggie’s so that Jason doesn’t suspect anything.”

“That’s a solid plan. So you trust Reggie?” Jughead asks carefully.

“I didn’t really have a lot of options. Reggie is a good guy and he is friends with my sister. He wants to help.” Jughead nods in response.”I need answers Jug.”

”We’re gonna get them Betts.”

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch period.

Cheryl and Veronica take off quickly.

Kevin trips over the bench at the table while looking at his phone. Betty and Jughead spring up to their feet to help a flustered Kevin off of the ground. “I’m fine,” Kevin swats off of their arms.

“I am happy you finally met a boy Kev, but be careful. Look up from your phone every once in a while. You want to make it to your first date don’t you?”

“Elizabeth Cooper always looking out. I’ll see you guys later.” Kevin walks in the opposite direction of his class with his eyes glued to his phone again.

“That boy has it bad,” Betty says as they watch Kevin who is still not aware that he is walking in the wrong direction.

“I know the feeling,” Jughead says making Betty’s heart leap. For once she is certain as she grabs his hand intertwining their fingers without feeling nervous about it.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally intend for Reggie to be such a central character, but I really like enjoy and redeeming him. Is it bad that I refuse to see anybody but Ross as Reggie? 
> 
> More investigative Team to come in the next chapter. I wanted to write a lighter chapter for today with less angst and crime drama. 
> 
> Thanks again for all of the messages, kudos, and comments :).


	14. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!  
> *** = Change in POV  
> I haven't posted in a few days, so I wrote a long chapter to hopefully make up for it.  
> Beware: Mentions of Drug Use

“R-I-V-E-R-D-A-L-E Riverdale Riverdale Bulldogs,” The River Vixens cheer in unison.

Betty smiles happily at the score. The football team is winning comfortably with the scoreline 28-0. Jughead hasn’t missed a single extra point tonight.

“The new guy is hot,” Ginger says as Jughead removes his helmet. Betty’s heart rate quickens while she stares obviously at the boy. She feels her cheerleading short growing damp as her mouth drops open watching the beanieless boy poor water on his sweaty face. Naughty thoughts and scenarios start playing in Betty's head. Something she has never really experienced until recently.

The applause from the crowd reminds Betty that she is in a very public place. She should be focusing on her cheers not the cute boy in front of her.

“You should talk to him at Reggie’s. He is hot. If you don't go for it then I will,” Tina Patel adds in. A scowl forms on Betty’s face as she turns to look at Tina. She knows that Jughead is attractive. God he is so attractive. Betty had been a bit naive hoping that she was the only one who noticed it.

Veronica and Cheryl snicker beside Betty. “Shut up!” Betty turns to them quickly.

“So my suspicions were correct,” Cheryl smiles knowingly. “Legally Blonde meets Catcher In The Rye. How twisted. I ship it.”

“I am so happy to have your approval Cheryl,” Betty says sarcastically.

“Don’t worry about Tina and Ginger B. He only has eyes for you,” Veronica rubs her shoulder.

“He can do what he wants. We’re not exclusive or anything,” Betty says airing one of her biggest insecurities about her blossoming relationship with Jughead. They had kissed a few times, but they have not had the discussion about what is going on between them. Betty like him. She likes him a lot, but the words have not been said out loud by either of them. Luckily Betty will have him all to herself before they go to Reggie’s. She is hopeful that is enough time to persuade him to hang out with her instead of Tina and Ginger.

“I fear anybody who tries to go near him after the daggers you just shot at Tina.” Betty shrugs innocently.

The final buzzer sounds and the crowd gives the football team a standing ovation. The two teams shake hands as the crowd breaks up. Some people head towards the football field to greet the players.

Betty notices that Veronica is not even looking for Archie like she always does.

”Are you and Archie going to be okay V?”

“Who knows.”

“Telling him he had a good game can’t hurt,” Betty suggests.

“Ya you’re right. Will you come with me?” Truthfully Archie and Betty are not in a good place right now, but one look at Veronica’s nervous face and Betty cannot say no. She has never seen Veronica look so conflicted and sad before. “

Sure.”

They walk through the sea of people crowded around on the football field. Archie’s red hair is not difficult to find. He is standing with Reggie and Jason. Nerves overcome Betty when she spots Jason. The closer she gets to Jason the more dizzy and nauseous she begins to feel.

“Good game you guys,” Betty begins the conversation. Veronica stands shyly by Betty’s side, the two girls have suddenly switched personalities.

“Thanks Betty,” Archie answers. He and Betty haven’t really spoken since she went off on him in the classroom on Tuesday.

“Ya good game,” Veronica says lamely.

Feeling the tension in the circle, Reggie and Jason take the chance to remove themselves from the situation leaving Betty alone with the couple.

“Hey Ronnie,” Archie says. Betty begins to slip away, but Veronica grabs her wrist telling her not to leave.

She looks around the field her eyes searching for a specific person. She finds him in the crowd of people pretty easily. He is looking around the field looking a bit lost. His eyes stop on hers and he waves to her. Betty mouths “help." She waves him over to their very awkward circle. She feels bad bringing him into the unpleasant situation, but misery loves company. Jughead is quickly by her side.

”Hey guys. Good uh-cheering out there,” Jughead says sounding very sarcastic as usual.

“You don’t have to pretend to appreciate cheerleaders,” Veronica states.

“The outfits are very appreciated,” Archie says earning a punch in the shoulder from Veronica.

“Ow!” Archie whines.

“That is a very sexist statement Archiekins. We work very hard on our routines. Football isn’t always the most exciting sport in the world. Who do you think keeps the crowd entertained when you boys can’t? We are more than just good looking girls in tiny outfits.”

The two continue to bicker forgetting Betty and Jughead's presence. Jughead and Betty exchange a silent look. As if reading each other’s minds that they should sneak away from the bickering couple.

“I thought I was never going to get out of there. I tried to get away and Veronica actually pulled me back. Thanks for saving me from that very awkward conversation.”

“I owed you one, or two or three.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Betty states nervously. Jughead opens his mouth to respond.

“Hey Jug Head.” Tina Patel and Ginger Lopez strut over. Ginger puts her arm on Jughead’s shoulder and Betty wants to rip it right off. ”You were so good tonight. Definitely my man of the match.”

“Uh thanks.” Betty takes deep breaths through her nostrils to try and calm herself down. She doesn't bother looking at Tina and Ginger. She searches Jughead's face looking for any signs that he is interested in either girl.

“I better see you at Reggie’s later.” Ginger bats her eyelashes flashing him her “Fuck me eyes”. Betty is not sure whether she should run away or stand her ground. She has dealt with being forgotten around other females with Archie for years, she is used to it.

“Ya we’ll be there later, right Betts?” Betty looks up at him surprised. She thought he had forgotten about her presence once Ginger and Tina appeared.

“Ya,” Betty answers still surprised that he included her in the conversation. He said it like he is going with her. 'That is a good sign right?' Betty questions herself.

“Save a dance for me,” Ginger winks before she and Tina walk away to go flirt with the rest of the football team. Meanwhile Betty is fighting all of the little voices in her head. All of her insecurities are coming up to the surface while an internal voice reminds her to maintain to smile on her face.

“Everything okay?” Jughead asks. Betty looks deep into his eyes seeing the concern in them. She realizes he has no idea that she is jealous and insecure about whatever is going on between them.

“I’m just nervous about tonight.” Betty says suddenly remembering the more important event tonight. Her insecurities need to be pushed to the side for now, her sister needs her help. Jughead grabs her hand and gives it a tight comforting squeeze.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

“You think so?”

“Yes,” he assures her. Betty feels some of the pressure in her body dwindle. His crystal blue eyes sending her re assuring looks making her feel lighter.

“Elizabeth!” Betty tenses up at her mother’s familiar voice.

“I’m sorry,” Betty says to him and she really means it.”This warrants a real apology,” Betty says before he can make fun of her.

The two turn around to see Mrs. Cooper charging at them.

“I am guessing this is the infamous Alice Cooper?” Jughead asks before Mrs. Cooper is in ear shot.

“Hi mom,” Betty greets her with a sarcastic smile.

“You need to talk to that Blossom girl about those routines. I am not the only parent who was offended by how risqué that halftime routine was. She is making you girls give off the wrong idea for these sex hungry hormonal teenage boys.”

“Wouldn’t want anybody else to follow in Polly’s footsteps,” Betty jokes triggering her mother even more.

“This is not a joking matter Elizabeth! You should never be dancing like that at this age let alone in public. This is unacc- who are you?” Alice turns her attention to Jughead who has been standing here next to Betty the entire time.

“Mom this is Jughead.” “Jug head? What kind of name is that?”

“Mom!” Betty says sharply.

“Trust me it is better than the real one.”

“What’s your last name?”

“Jones.” Mrs. Cooper steps back and a scowl forms on her face. She begins to laugh. 'Here we go.'

“A Jones with my daughter. I swear you and your sister are trying to end me. Did you know that his fath-”

“We’re just talking mom. I was just congratulating Jughead on his win." Betty breaks into defensive mode. She is not going to let her mother walk all over Jughead like she does with everybody else. "I don’t know when you’re going to realize that kids are not their parents. Veronica is not Hermione, Cheryl is not Penelope, Archie is not Fred, Jughead is not FP, and I am not you or Polly. Let me have a conversation with someone without breathing down their neck.”

“There you are sweetheart.” Hal appears and Betty breathes a sigh of relief. Her dad is usually the voice of reason when her mother becomes too erratic in public. “You look great out there honey.” Hal ignores Jughead by her side and Betty is grateful. Her dad was not supportive when it came to Jason and Polly’s relationship. All of his energy was spent attempting to break Polly and Jason and maybe he doesn't have any energy left to fight of whoever courts his younger daughter. Betty can only hope that is the case. "Let’s go home and have a glass of wine honey.” Hal ushers Alice away and Betty has never so grateful for her dad.

“See I told you that was worthy of the advance apology. My parents are a bit crazy.”

“A bit?” Jughead jokes. Betty laughs happy that her mother hasn’t managed to scare him off.

“Ugh you two make me want to vomit at your cuteness. Meet me in the gym parking lot in twenty minutes. Shower up you both stink.” Betty and Jughead both roll their eyes.”Minions where do you think you are going?” Cheryl stomps away easily distracted.

“I’ll see you soon. We’re gonna get answers,” He assures her.

“I hope so. See you soon.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Betty feels Jughead lean up towards her in the front seat.

”Are you okay?” He checks on her. Betty smiles happy that he genuinely cares about how she is feeling.

“I’ll be okay once we figure out what is going on with my sister.”

“What are you guys whispering about? Anything that has to be said is said to everyone in my car.”

“I’m just excited to see Poll,” Betty answers quickly. She wishes she was sitting in the backseat with Jughead holding her hand assuring her that everything is going to okay like he did on the football field. “Look Betty I am just going to say it. I don’t know if you are going to like what you see.”

"What is that supposed to mean?”

“Something is off, really off. I am trying to figure out what. My parents are extremely secretive people. When they found out Polly was pregnant they were furious and then one day they changed their minds out of the blue and welcomed Polly to Thornhill. That is not how my family works, there is always an ulterior motive. They are even hiding her from me. I watch the babies for several hours a day while Polly is god knows where in the house, my parents and JJ won’t tell me. I have witnessed my parents do awful things, but I can’t turn my back on this one. Not when my niece and nephew are in danger.”

“They are in danger?” After all of the information Cheryl has just given them that is the first response Betty can muster up.

“I don’t know. My parents and JJ are being extra secretive which means trouble.” If Betty was nervous before she definitely was now. Her head is spinning with possibilities. Her stomach is in knots and her throat aches as it fills up with bile. Betty feels a hand on her shoulder and suddenly the spinning slows down and few knots in her stomach untangle. Betty takes her hand a puts it behind her towards the back seat. She feels his warm hand grab hers and she shuts her eyes.

“We’re here. Get down.” Cheryl announces.

Betty doesn’t let go of Jughead’s hand as she slides down in the seat to hide herself.

The noise of a rusty old gate opening haunts Betty’s ears.

Cheryl drives along the windy path to the mansion.

She opens a garage door and pulls in.

”All right stay here until I come get you.”

Betty lays down staring up at the ceiling of the garage at Thornhill with fear in her eyes. Her eyes begin to water threatening to let the tears flow.

“Jug,” she whispers.

“Ya?”

“Can you tell me it’s going to be okay again please?”

“It’s gonna be okay Betts.” Betty shuts her eyes exhaling really wanting to believe him.

“All right let’s go,” Cheryl’s voice echoes through the garage.

Betty sits up quickly sad that she has to let go of Jughead’s hand as she gets out of the red convertible.

Betty’s lip begins to wobble as she tries to hold back the tears that are all ready forming. She is terrified about what she will find especially after what Cheryl just said. She is hoping so badly that they are all wrong.

“Juggie I don’t know if I can do this,” Betty whispers as Cheryl walks ahead of them.

“We’re getting answers. Just hold on for a little bit longer. You have been so strong for your sister. You can do this!”

“You’re right.”

“You are a lot stronger than you realize Betts." Her body begins to tremble. She is not strong, she is so weak. She won't show him how weak she is. Not right now. "If you need to leave you tell me and we will get out of here no questions asked, no judgment okay?” She nods in response so grateful to have him here with her right now. He is currently her rock. Without him she would have ran out of this house in fear.

“Mother and father are tasting syrup at the dining table, so the coast is clear for now.” Cheryl leads them up the main stairway. Betty would normally take the time to admire the architecture of the home, but the only thing she can think about right now is her sister.

Cheryl plops the familiar door open. Betty’s heart stops as she anxiously walks towards the room.

“Hey Pollykins,” Cheryl greets her.

“Cheryl.” Betty hears her sister’s usual cheery voice. The voice she was used to.

“I brought some guests.” Betty and Jughead step forward revealing themselves. Polly’s eyes light up at the sight of her little sister.

“Betty.” Polly runs to her with high energy wrapping her arms around Betty.

“I will keep my parents busy. Betty look out for your phone.”

“Thank you so much Cheryl!” Betty says gratefully. Cheryl exits the room.

”Betty if you want I can hold your phone, so you can focus on catching up with your sister,” Jughead suggests.

“That’s a good idea. Thanks Jug!” She pulls her phone out her pocket handing it to Jughead with complete trust.

Betty looks down at the cribs where her niece and nephew are peacefully laying.

Jughead goes into the far corner of the nursery trying to give the sister’s as much privacy as possible. He can’t exactly roam the grounds when they are not supposed to be here.

“Polls is everything okay?”

“Everything is great. Jason and I are better than ever. I turn eighteen in two months and then we are getting married. The Blossoms have been so generous Betty. They hired a wedding planner and they-”

“Polly it’s me, you can tell me what is going on? Last time I saw you, you didn’t look like this,” Betty says concerned. This is not the same Polly she last saw. She is still scary thin. Her skin color is back to normal and she has energy, too much energy.

“I was tired. Raising twins takes a lot of you. I support Jason finishing up with high school, but that just means a little more work with the twins. Nothing I can't handle.”

“Polly what are they doing to you? What are the Blossom’s doing?” Polly’s facial expression changes as she backs away.

“Mom told you to say that didn’t you?”

“Even Cheryl is worried. Please talk to me Polly,” Betty pleads.

“You don’t know anything Betty. This is my life. Not the life that mom controls. I am done with that life. You can get out too, but don’t take your frustrations out on me while you still let her pull your strings. I am free. I am that happiest that I have ever been.”

“I get that you hate mom and dad, but what did I do? I have done nothing but support you and Jason. I have fought with mom and dad trying to get them to see reason. You can’t even call me? You have not been seen in public since you gave birth in the hospital. Polly they are shacking you up like some prisoner. I want to help you. I want to be here for you and the babies. Please Polly. Please?”

“The Cooper family name is toxic. I want to get rid of everything that is associated with it.” The tears start streaming down Betty's face as she doesn't know how to react. She can't believe the words that are coming out of her sister's mouth.

Betty moves to grab Polly’s hand, but she recoils at her sister’s touch causing Betty’s heart to shatter.

“Polly this is not you saying this. Please let me help you! I am your sister and I love you.”

“You are trying to tear apart my family."

"I am your family!"

"Jason was right. I should have listened to him. You should go.” “Pol-” “GO! I don’t want you here! Because you are my sister I will give you thirty seconds to get out of this room before I call for help.” Betty is numb and her feet are stuck in place. She is too shocked to move.

“Betty.” Jughead’s soft voice snaps Betty out of her daze. His hand grabs her arm gently. She turns to him torn looking at him hoping he can tell her what to do. She has never felt so stuck. Jughead and Betty are having a conversation with their eyes, she is asking him what to do with one look and he is responding with a look that lets her know he will support whatever she decides. He is not going to tell her what to do. She needs to put on her big girl shoes and handle this situation.

“Let’s go,” Betty’s voice cracks as she speaks.

Her feet disobey her still standing still.

Jughead puts his arm on the small of her back helping her usher out of the room. She grabs onto him for support as they exit the room.

***

As they exit the room Jughead cannot get rid of the lingering thought in his head. He catches the door before it shuts.

“Wait right here Betts.”

“What are you doing?”

Without thinking it over clearly Jughead walks back into the nursery leaving Betty in the hallway.

“I don’t know what your deal is with your family, but I do know your sister. She has been heartbroken. While you are busy being selfish she is crying and worrying about her big sister.”

“Who are you? You have been around for like what two minutes? You don’t know anything about my sister or me.” Jughead feels himself beginning to get worked up. He cannot understand how she is being so cruel to sweet Betty.

"If you spent a little less time thinking of yourself Polly you would remember that we have met several times. I spent lots of time playing in your backyard with your sister and Archie as a kid. I may not have been around for a while, but in the little time I have been back I know and care more about your sister more than you ever have. She just wants to help you. You don't have to be so cruel! I would never treat my sister like that ever!”

Furious, he turns on his wheels leaving the room.

“Juggie you didn’t have to do that.”

“I am sorry I shouldn’t have said anything,” Jughead says. When he went back into the nursery he was being selfish. Seeing Betty so upset crushed him. He went back in to talk to Polly because he wanted to. He didn’t even think about if it would make Betty uncomfortable or not.

“I don’t care if we get caught I just want to get out of here.” Betty threads their fingers together once again. She has made a habit of doing that now and he doesn’t mind one bit. Jughead exhales relieved that she is not mad at him.

“Cheryl said her parents are syrup tasting in the dining room. Hopefully we can get out of here without being seen.”

‘Cheryl.’

Jughead lifts Betty’s phone up in his hand. He needs to tell her that they left. Betty is really adamant about leaving, so he can wait until they get out of here.

Jughead suddenly feels himself slam into something or someone. He grabs onto his chest feeling the spot where he just hit whatever it was in front of him.

“What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to get into trouble?” Cheryl whisper yells.

“We want to leave,” Jughead states.

“What happened?” Cheryl asks curiously. Betty looks up at the ceiling clearly avoiding answering Cheryl's question.

“If Betty wants to talk about it we can discuss it outside, but for now we want to leave.”

“Fine. Follow me.” They are silent as they follow Cheryl outside of the Blossom mansion.

The only audible noise is Betty choking back tears and sniffling her nose. Jughead looks straight ahead scared to look anywhere else. He doesn’t even want to think about the fact that she is crying and he can’t do anything to help her.

After what feels like hours, Cheryl opens the door to the garage.

”Get in the car,” Cheryl orders.

Jughead opens the passenger side door for Betty, but she shakes her head silently. She opens the door to the back and slips in. She pats the seat beside her. Jughead closes the door in the front and slides in next to her.

The engine of Cheryl’s red convertible roars to life.

Cheryl silently backs the car out of that garage.

“Please tell me what I can do to make it better?” Jughead asks nervously. His his heart is breaking seeing her so upset. He just wants to take away her pain.

“Just be here,” she answers leaning her head on his shoulder. This time he initiates contact grabbing both of her hands soothingly rubbing his thumbs over them.

Cheryl respects Betty’s silence and doesn’t push for answers something Jughead had not expected, but he is thankful for the gesture.

Cheryl drives through the night to Reggie’s as Betty sobs into the sleeve his red sweater.

“I am not going to ask what happened right now, but I would like to know some time. For now, Betty are you okay enough to go into Reggie’s?” Cheryl asks as she parks a block away from Reggie’s house.

Betty sits up and wipes her eyes.

“Do I look okay?” Her eyes are swollen and red while her cheeks are stained with tears.

“We can wait a few minutes if you want. We don’t have to go in at all if you don’t want to Betty,” Jughead assures her.

“No I want to,” she decides.

”I just need a minute to regroup.”

“We’ll give you some privacy.” Jughead and Cheryl step out of the covered convertible.

As soon as the door shuts Cheryl turns to Jughead. She motions with her finger for him to follow her to the street sign a few feet away.

“Turn your back from Betty,” Cheryl orders. Jughead doesn’t know why, but he obeys.

”While you two were talking to Polly I had a chance to snoop into mommy dearests medicine cabinet. I found a whole prescription of valium. Half of the bottle is empty. My mother doesn’t take valium, neither does my father. The prescription had my name on it and another bottle with Jason’s name on it. My mother made me go to psycharitrist last year and show symptoms of having depression and anxiety. I didn’t ask questions, I just did it. I go to appointments monthly where she writes me a prescription. I always through the slips away in my trash bin in my room. Mother must have had one of the maids dig them out.”

“So if you aren’t taking the valium-”

“Mother gives Polly a milkshake everyday. I did my research valium can dissolve in a liquid. Whole milk is the preferred way to mix with valium. It can also be addictive. There are so many side effects and signs of addiction that I see in Polly. Even in Jason. I cannot confirm this yet and that is why we cannot tell Betty.” ‘Oh god not another secret.’ “You can’t drop a bombshell like that Cheryl and expect me not to tell Betty."

“In case you haven’t noticed this town is fucked up. Riverdale is so fucked up because it is ran by psychotic people like my parents and Hiram Lodge.” “Hiram Lodge isn’t bad,” Jughead pretends to be clueless. Cheryl snorts.

“You have no idea Jughead. You see what a wreck she is right now. If we tell her that my parents and possibly my brother are drugging her sister she is going to lose it. I need to find out if it’s true before we do. If it's not then we are just causing her necessary pain.” Jughead sighs debating the pros and cons. The last thing he wants is another secret to hold onto. He turns back to the car where a sad Betty is sitting. He just wants to protect her. “Fine.” “My parents scheduled me to meet with the psychiatrist next week, but I am refusing to go. Without me going there they don’t get my refills.”

“Thank you Cheryl.”

“It’s the right thing to do.”

The noise of a car door shutting makes Jughead jump.

“What are you guys talking about?” Jughead and Cheryl turn around to see a completely put together Betty. Her ponytail is up high again with her usual perky smile on her face. Jughead always thought he was a professional at hiding his feelings, but he always looks like shit so nobody notices. Betty Cooper had him beat at putting on a brave face.

“V is probably blowing up my phone wondering where I am. Let’s go.” Betty begins walking towards Reggie’s house with her usual pep in her step. Cheryl and Jughead turn to each other both impressed and worried.

“Damn that girl can put on a poker face,” Cheryl comments.

Reggie’s house was packed with people. Unlike last week where the party was what is known as a “kickback” where there is drinking, but only with a group friends. This is a full on high school party with the house is filled with over the maximum capacity of people. Jughead decides he prefers kickbacks. There is not even room to walk without running into people. The entire house is so hot because of all of the bodies packed into the confined space.

Betty worms her way through the crowd and Jughead loses her quickly.

He takes a deep breath torn between giving her space of hovering over her after the night she has had.

***

Betty moved through the crowd. She didn’t check behind to her to see if Jughead and Cheryl were still there. She just moved towards wherever she can find alcohol to make her forget about her whole conversation with her sister. She just wants to forget Polly in general.

Betty gets stuck behind a tall senior on her way to get drinks. He is leaning against the wall and she has no way to move around him. She attempts to poke him in the back, but he doesn't respond.

“Ginger guess who just got here…” Betty hears the voice coming from in front of the senior boy. Out of all of the loud noises in the party the last one she wants to hear right now is Tina Patel and Ginger Lopez’s voices. ”Jughead Jones.”

“I am so going to get with him tonight.” Betty’s heart drops hearing those weirds. She is not Jughead’s girlfriend, she can’t tell him what to do. He doesn’t owe her anything.“I heard he has a thing with Betty Cooper though.”

“Oh please like that is ever going to go anywhere. Her psycho family will scare him off. If not that her prudish ways will bore him away. Boys at school don't even try with her because they know she is such a prude. Still holding out hope for Archie probably. If only she could be more like Polly. Hopefully she is smarter and uses protection. I am not threatened by someone so bland and vanilla."  Tears threaten to fall from Betty’s eyes once again because she knows what Ginger is saying is true. Jughead certainly doesn’t need her drama that comes along with her and her family name. Jughead has been through enough in his life, maybe getting laid by Ginger is something that he needs.

She had heard what he said to her sister earlier, how he stuck up for her. He said that he cared about her. People can care about people and still think of them as a friend. That is the story of her and Archie right? This is the Archie scenario all over again except this time she is going to actually deal with rejection.

Betty turns away to find the bathroom.

She knows about the one in Reggie’s room, he had let her use it last week.

Betty spots the stair case. She pushes her way through the crowd as she reaches the staircase.

Suddenly a tall body stands in her way blocking the staircase. Betty swallows the lump in her throat as her fists tighten at the sight of her almost brother in law.

“What do you want Jason?” She says coldly.

“I just wanted to say hello to my almost sister-in-law.” She is "junior year Betty" and she is not going to take Jason's shit. Not anymore.

“I am not in the mood to deal with your passive aggressive bullshit right now Jason.” 

“Where were you?” Jason asks.

“I am not my sister you don’t have the luxury of knowing everything I do with my life and controlling me. Now please move aside because I really need to use the restroom.”

“I am watching you Betty Cooper,” Jason says.

“That’s not creepy at all Jason,” Betty yells out without looking back as she rushes up the stairs.

There are way less people up there and Betty feels like she can breathe again.

Betty remembers which doors goes to the bathroom. She turns the handle relieved when the door opens.

She closes the door quickly pressing the lock.

Betty places both of her hands onto the cold tile counter.

There is another door in the bathroom that leads to Reggie’s room. Loud moans start coming from Reggie’s room. “Oh Reggie.” Betty shuts her eyes as she grabs onto the counter for dear life.

She looks up at the mirror at herself. Suddenly all of her flaws are sticking out more than ever. She can see a pimple that she did not do a good job of covering up tonight. A baby hair lays on the side of her face ruining her perfect ponytail.

Words begin to rush in Betty’s head.

“Oh please like that is ever going to go anywhere.”

“You are trying to tear apart my family.”

"Her psycho family will scare him off. If not that her prudish ways will bore him away."

 “The Cooper family name is toxic.”

"Boys at school don't even try with her because they know she is such a prude."

 "If only she could be more like Polly."

 “I don’t want you here.”

"I am not threatened by someone so bland and vanilla."

 Betty stares at herself unhappy with her reflection as her fingers have naturally gone back to her unhealthy habit of letting her nails sink into her skin. The moans in Reggie's room get louder as the dark voice in head grows even louder along with Reggie and Josie's screams.

"Yes baby," Josie screams out. Betty bring her hands up to her ears trying to cover them hoping that will make the dark voices go away.

She doesn’t have curves like Veronica, beautiful long hair like Cheryl, sex appeal like Ginger, social skills like Tina, confidence like Valerie, or talent like Josie. She is just a plain Jane. A virgin that nobody wants.

***

“Jughead. My brother from anotha motha. Lol cause iss true. Well my step-adopted-step brotha?” Veronica greets him excitedly. She is clearly drunk as she trips over her own feet falling into Jughead’s arms. A few weeks ago when he first stared school at Riverdale High he always saw Veronica and Archie together. Recently he rarely sees them near each other. He could feel the awkwardness at the football game.

“Not so loud Veronica. Have you seen Betty?”

“Oh my god Betty is here? Wha? Where? Tell me now!”

“Where is Archie?”

“Who cares.” He can see in her eyes that she is completely gone.

“Let’s get you some water.”

Jughead helps Veronica as they move through the crowd towards the kitchen.

“I love this song!” Veronica cheers as a song Jughead now recognizes that is always blasted in the locker room, Reggie’s favorite song Despacito.

Out of the corner of his eye Jughead sees Cheryl break out into dance as she pulls the nearest guy to her onto the dance floor. Veronica’s entire body language changes as she glares at them. Jughead knows that he needs to get Veronica away from this situation. Jughead grabs her shoulders lightly veering her away.

”Water first.”

“But I wanna dance,” she whines.

“No you don’t,” Jughead says trying to her attention away from Cheryl who is now making out with the unfamiliar boy. Jughead rushes through the crowd also looking for Betty along the way.

“Excuse me,” Jughead repeats himself over and over again while pushing Veronica through the crowd. They finally reach the kitchen and Jughead goes into Reggie’s cupboard. He pulls out a glass. He turns on the faucet filling up the glass for Veronica.

“Here drink this.”

“Vodka,” she says excitedly.

“Ya sure,” Jughead answers.

“Hey Jughead.” Jughead turns around to see a brown haired girl inches away from his face. He recognizes her as one of the River Vixens that approached him and Betty earlier.

“Um hi.”

“I don’t think we have formally met. I am Ginger.” She puts her hand on his shoulder and he immediately feels uncomfortable.”So are you going to get me a drink?”

“I am taking care of Veronica right now.” Jughead turns around to see the glass of water on the counter and Veronica Lodge nowhere to be seen.

“You are doing a really bad job then.” Ginger bites her lip.

Jughead turns around to go look for Veronica. Ginger follows behind him. Jughead ignores Ginger who is right on his tail as he continues to push through the crowd of people.

Jughead notices the familiar red head still dancing on the dance floor. He rushes up to her quickly pulling her away from the boys she is now sandwiched between.

“What are you doing? Hi Ginger,” Cheryl says coldly. Ginger latches onto Jughead’s arm and he rolls his eyes. He will deal with that in a moment.

“Veronica is really drunk and may need to be taken care of. I tried giving her some water, but she ran off.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“Look I don’t know where Betty went. I know you’ll somehow find Veronica by the end of the night, so please just look after her.”

“What the fuck?” Cheryl says annoyed motioning to Ginger who is still latched onto him. She is too drunk to understand what they are whispering about.

“She didn’t hear. She won’t leave me alone either.”

“Is that why Betty just rushed out from the kitchen and out the front door?”

“Shit.” Jughead turns around quickly.

“Jughead,” Ginger yells.

“I am not interested Ginger. The only girl I am interested in is Betty.”

***

Betty had made a few adjustments before she re entered the party. She rinsed her bloody palms out in the cold water, pulled down her tank top to reveal the small amount of cleavage that she has to show off, and she released her hair from her ponytail not bothering to finger comb it.

She headed back out into the party ready to prove that she is no prude. She doesn’t have to be anymore.

It is just like Polly told her after she lost her virginity, _“nobody likes a prude.”_

Betty remembers the night that Polly bursted into her bedroom.

_She looked like she had been crying. Betty had asked her what is wrong._

_Betty will never forget their conversation._

_“I had sex with Jason tonight.”_

_“Jason Blossom? You are hooking up with Jason Bl-” Polly had covered Betty’s mouth to shush her._

_“Yes.”_

_“Are you two dating?”_

_“I want to.”_

_“Does he?”_

_“Well I slept with him so that he would want to date.” Betty couldn't help but think how wrong that sounded._

_“Are you in love with him?”_

_“We just started hooking up Betty.”_

“Aren’t you supposed to have sex with people that you love?”

_“Oh naive little Betty. Nobody likes a prude. No boy is ever going to date a girl that won’t put out.” Betty watched her sister with wide eyes. She of course pictured her first time with Archie after they exchanged “I love you’s”._

_“How was it?”_

_“It gets better. The first time always hurts.” At the time Betty didn’t realize that Polly was trying to convince herself more than Betty._

_“I hope it gets better,” Betty says trying to make her sister feel better._

That was the day Betty’s insecurities about sex began.

She looked around the party for the familiar grey crown. There are so many people finding him isn’t going to be easy as she thought.

Betty stepped into the kitchen.”Beeeeeeeeeeee,” Veronica sings out very drunk.

“Hey V.” Betty gives her a hug.

“I was just wif your man.”

“Where is he?” Betty asks. She looks behind Veronica to see Jughead talking with none other than Ginger Lopez. She knows that Ginger probably approached him, but she can’t ignore the insecure evil voices screaming at her inside her head. He is doing nothing wrong.

“I gotta go,” Betty says. She turns around to see that Veronica has disappeared. Jason has seen her, she can go home. Betty is going to explode if she stays in this house while Ginger Lopez is flirting with Jughead.

Betty feels a little relieved as soon as the cool air hit her body. The house had been so hot that she didn’t mind the cold Riverdale night weather.

She folds her arms as she begins the three block walk home. She is all cried out for the night, so with her dry eyes she stares at the ground as she walks.

Betty picks up her phone.

Betty: Missed you at Reggie’s. Hope your date went well *blushing smiling emoji*

She begins to throw down her phone when it begins vibrating. She expects it to be Kevin, but she notices that Jughead is calling. She stops walking and picks up her phone.

“Hey,” she says casually.

“Where did you go?” His voice sounds concerned causing Betty to stop walking.

“I wasn’t in the party mood, so I left.”

“Are you with someone?”

“No I am just walking home by myself. I’ll be okay!”

“Betty you should not be walking home alone at night.”

“Jughead you’ve all ready done enough for me. Stay at the party have a good time.”

“I don’t want to stay at the party. Will you please let me walk you home?”

Just as Betty is about to answer she hears footsteps running down the street along with long panting breaths. The street lights are dim, so she cannot tell who it is yet.

“Juggie?”

“Betty?” She smiles relieved that it is him and not some creep.

“Did you run?”

“Cheryl said you ran off, you worried me.”

“I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to slip out. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.”

“It was okay. There was way too many people there for my liking.”

“Well thanks for coming to walk me home.”

“Anytime Betty, I mean it.”

The walk home had been mostly quiet. Betty let her nerves control her and for the first time she didn’t know what to say to Jughead.

“Well I wouldn’t want your mother to see me. Save you one less headache,” Jughead says as they approach her block.

“Stay here tonight,” Betty blurts out.

“What?” “

You shouldn’t have to walk back to school right now it’s late.”

“Weren’t you just about to walk home alone from Reggie’s?”

“If you don’t want to it’s okay,” Betty says disappointed. 'He doesn't want me.'

“Oh no it’s that not that I don’t want to.”

"I just don’t really want to be alone tonight.”

“I’ll stay.” Betty lets out a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding in.

“I’ll talk to my mom and then I’ll text you when to climb up.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Betty walked through her front door ready to deal with her mother. She is surprised when she opens the door and her mother is not in the living room ready to greet her.

Betty hears a noise coming from the den.

She heads downstairs where her dad is watching sports center with a drink in hand.

”Hi dad. Where’s mom?”

“She had a few too many glasses of wine tonight she has all ready fallen asleep.” Even better.

“Okay I am going to bed now.”

“Thanks for checking in sweetheart.” Betty climbs up the stairs as she pulls out her phone. She notices she has a new text from Kevin.

Kevin: It’s still going on *winking emoji*. Miss you! I promise I’ll tell ya all about it soon.

She puts her phone in her pocket reminding herself to text Kevin in the morning.

She runs out her front door with a plan to sneak Jughead through her front door since her mom is asleep.

She runs down the street to where she left Jughead.

“Hey. Apparently my mom drank too much wine, so she is asleep. We can just go through the front door.”

“What about your dad?”

“He is watching Sports Center in the den. He is the most oblivious person on the planet. Just follow me.”

Betty leads the way into her house. Jughead follows closely behind her. She debates grabbing his hand, but she decides against it.

She opens the door peaking in quickly for any sign of her dad. She knew it was unlikely since her dad has been spending most nights sleeping in the den lately.

 Betty locks the front door behind her and sets the house alarm.

Her nerves build up as she walks up the stairs with Jughead behind her. At the beginning of the school year a couples weeks ago she never expected that she would be sneaking a boy into her room, but here she is. She has a boy with her and she is not letting her out of her grasp. She cannot lose him to a girl like Ginger. She cannot lose him like she lost Archie.

“So this is my room,” Betty announces as they walk into her over decorated room.

“Wow it’s very-”

“Over the top.”

“Very girly.”

Betty’s throat aches, her heart is pounding, and the voices in her head sound like gibberish.

She sits down on her bed as Jughead continues to check out her room. She swallows the nervous lump in her throat. She shifts her posture trying to look as sexy as possible. Instead she just feels uncomfortable. She notices that he is looking everywhere but at her.

“Jug.”

“Hm ya.” He looks over at her.

“My bed is not made of hot lava.” Jughead walks over and sits down at the edge of the bed.

‘Just do it. Just rip the bandaid off.’

Betty practically leaps onto him as she throws herself at him. Their mouths meet and she can tell that he is shocked by her bold move, but he kisses her back.

A million thoughts are rushing through her mind as she moves her hands to the hem of his shirt. She doesn't want to do anything wrong. She just needs to remember what Veronica has said, comments Cheryl has made about sex, the cosmopolitan articles, and she needs to make sure she remains sexy. So many thoughts are running through her mind that she can't concentrate. Her head feels like it is going to explode. Polly said it gets better. She really wants to believe she doesn't feel this uncertain every time.

She moves her fingers to pull up the shirt, but Jughead grabs her hands. Confused she moves her tongue into his mouth. According to Cosmopolitan that is “the type of kiss to get you and you partner in the mood.” She ignores her gut feeling that this is wrong. She feels sick to her stomach knowing what is about to happen. She is not quite ready, but she is not ready to lose Jughead. She has had sexual thoughts about him. She has even had a few dreams. She wants to have to have sex with him, so why is she questioning this then?

She can’t live her whole life being “Betty Prude Cooper”.

She releases her hands from Jughead’s as she moves her hands to her own tank top. She pulls away from him quickly to remove her top at rapid speed. Before he can speak she meets his lips. She reaches for his pants, the sooner she gets this over with the better. Her fingers graze the button of his jeans. She moves them to his zipper.

“Betty.”

“Relax,” she says to both herself and Jughead.

Without warning Jughead jumps off of the bed. He is panting with swollen lips as he stares at her.

Betty feels extremely vulnerable with him staring at her in just her bra. “

What are you doing?” He asks confused.

Mortified Betty scoots off of her bed and runs into her bathroom.

Before she can see his reaction she shuts the door and locks it behind her.

***

Jughead stands in the middle of Betty’s room feeling so lost. He has no idea what was going on.

'What just happened?'

Betty just jumped his bones. That is not particularly a bad thing, but everything about it felt wrong. She was tense, she has been quiet for several hours, and she was so rushed like she wanted to get it over with. He wants her, but not like this.

He lightly knocks on the bathroom door. “Betts,” Jughead calls out through the bathroom door.

“Go home Jughead.”

“Please talk to me.”

“I want to be alone.”

“I know what you’re doing Betts because I do the same thing. Please don’t push me away.”

“I don’t want to embarrass myself anymore.”

“You haven’t embarrassed yourself. Betty a lot happened tonight and you are really upset. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“It’s okay Jughead you can just say that you don’t want me. Like I said, you don’t have to sugarcoat things for me.”

“I am not sugar coating anything. I am telling you the truth.”

“Just go back to Reggie’s. I am sure that Ginger is still there.” That is what this is all about. She saw Ginger latching onto him.

'I should have told her to back off sooner," Jughead blames himself.

“Is that what this is about? Ginger came up to me and talked to me. I told her I wasn't interested.”

“It’s not about Ginger. Well ya it sort of is. It is about all of the Ginger’s out there. They are going to give you what you want.”

“Which is what? What do I want Betty?”

“Sex. That’s what all guys want. No guy is going to date a girl without sex.”

“Is that really what you think of me Betty? Please open the door.”

“You don’t need my drama. My family its crazy. I am crazy! The best thing you can do is get out now while you can.”

“Where is this all coming from Betty I don’t get it?”

“Polly got Jason to date her by giving him her virginity. Veronica could only get Archie to settle down once she had sex with him. Midge said Moose wouldn’t stop hooking up with other girls until she had sex with him. It is what every guy wants. Even Ginger said so I am a prude. Nobody likes a bland vanilla girl to begin with, let alone a bland vanilla girl that is a virgin.” Jughead slides down onto the ground and leans his head against the door.”You were my first kiss Jughead. All of these years I've never been kissed because I was- I was…”

“Waiting for Archie.”

“Waiting for someone special. I am practically the only virgin left in our grade, how pathetic.”

“You are not the only one Betts.”

“Really who is still a virgin?”

“Me.” He hears the door unlock as Betty gently opens the door. Jughead gets back onto his feet as he enters the bathroom. Betty is curled up in a ball onto the ground. He immediately notices her nails digging into her palms once again. He grabs her hands hoping to release them.

“Polly told me that the only way to get a boy to commit to you is to have sex with him.”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Everybody moves at their own pace in life. When you have sex or who you have sex with is nobody’s business, but your own. Being a quiet social outcast isn’t exactly a turn on in the Southside. Not that I found somebody that I like as much as I like you.” Betty lifts her head out of her knees. Her swollen eyes are shining with a glimmer of hope.

”What?”

“I like you Betty Cooper. Only you.”

“Why? I am so bland. I am not experienced like the other girls. I am boring. Ginger said it best that you’re going to get bored with me.”

“Ginger doesn’t know you or me. I don’t want Ginger or any other girl, I just want you.” Betty’s eyes widen and he can tell that she is really listening. “I like you Betty because when nobody would talk to me on the first of day you came and sat at that lunch table with me. I like you because you have a heart of gold. I like you because you are smart enough to run an entire newspaper by yourself and balance cheerleading and a million other extra circulars at the same time. I like you because when you smile at me Betty for once I don’t feel miserable. I have not been happy in years Betty and now that you are back in my life I have a piece of happiness back. I am so sorry that you believe that all guys want is sex. That is horrible that we live in a world where girl's really believe that. You are worth so much more than that Betty.”

“I like you too and it really scares me.”

“I am terrified Betts. I have no idea what I am doing. You were my first kiss as well. We are both inexperienced and that’s okay. We can figure things out together at our own pace. If you want of course. I don’t ever want you to feel insecure with me. You are so out of my league Betty Cooper. There is no way that I am letting you push me away right now. You don't have to put a poker face on around me. I want to be there for you. I want to talk things out. You can talk to me about anything.”

“But you can’t tell me everything.” She does have a fair point. He wishes he could, but it is for her own safety.

“There is a lot of darkness in my life Betty. You think you have a lot drama, I am the drama king. Actually maybe Archie holds that title." Betty giggles. Jughead smiles glad to have relieved some of the tension. "There will be a day where I tell you everything I promise.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Of course not. I am just glad we could talk this out. Come here.” He wraps her arms around her and she leans into him.

He opens her palms up carefully.”Do you wanna talk about it?” He whispers.

“Not tonight please.”

“Okay.” He brings her palms up to his lips as he gently kissed her crescent shaped cuts.

“Are you still going stay the night with me?”

“There is no place I would rather be.”

They sit still on the bathroom floor for a few more minutes.

Betty gets up and grabs a pair of pajamas.

She goes into the bathroom to change.

Jughead slips out of his jeans leaving himself to sleep in his t-shirt and boxers. He sits on the side of the bed waiting for Betty to come out.

She opens the bathroom door wearing white fuzzy socks, shorts with raspberries on them, and a baby blue shirt. Jughead swears he has never seen such a beautiful human being in his life.

“Hamburger boxers?” She giggles. Jughead is revealed to see the smile on her face.

“Are raspberries your favorite fruit?”

“Fair play.” Betty slips underneath the covers on the left side of the bed. Jughead slips onto the other side. They are each on their respective sides. Betty looks up at him with her emerald eyes shining brighter than any diamond.

”You are so beautiful Betty Cooper.” He watches as her cheeks begin to change color and she looks down. When she looks up he can see in her eyes that she doesn’t really believe it. Jughead cannot understand how she doesn’t know how beautiful she is. Betty brings her index to his face running it in a tracing shape.”What are you doing?”

“I’ve always wanted to trace your birthmarks into a shape.”

“Because that is not weird at all.” Betty leans over and turns her lamp light off.

“This is your chance to get out now. Fair warning that I am a very weird person.” Jughead scoots closer and wraps his arms around her.

“Not a chance Cooper. I am not going anywhere. Oh and in case you haven’t noticed I am a weirdo.” Betty laughs.”You are talking to a guy who wears a crown shaped beanie all of the time, so bring on the weird.” She leans up quickly to give him a small kiss. He kisses her again lightly on her heart shaped light pink lips.

"Thanks for staying," she whispers.

"By the way vanilla is my favorite flavor." He can't fully see her, but he can tell that she is blushing.

“Goodnight Juggie.” 

“Goodnight Betts.”

A few minutes later Jughead felt Betty’s chest moving up and down against his chest. He felt himself beginning to nod off. He clutches onto her not wanting to remember what his life is like without Betty Cooper in it. He will never live that life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that there is a lot going on in this chapter, but I just couldn't find where to split it into two. This chapter is really important to me. I took a bit of a break from Jughead's crime drama this chapter and focused on Betty's inner struggle.
> 
> Watching the show Polly's character drives me nuts. Their parents were awful to Polly, but when Polly moved into Thornhill without talking to Betty that's when I decided I didn't like her character very much. She just seems really selfish to me. I also feel like the writers insinuated that Jason pressured Polly into sex in episode 3 with the playbook and Chuck mentioning how Jason talked about Polly. Even Cheryl apologized to Betty for how her brother hurt Polly. I found it really confusing how the show revealed how horribly Jason treated Polly in episode 3 then turned around and romanticized the relationship in later episodes.
> 
> I kind of wanted to address the pressure of sex on teens today in this story. We live in a hook up culture in today's society where there is a lot of expectation and pressure put on both boys and girls to be sexually active. There is so much happening with Betty with her family drama, her anxiety, and her insecurities after spending so many years pining after a boy who never treated her right. It just felt right to address this in this chapter. I hope you guys agree!
> 
> Thanks again for the messages, kudos, & comments :).


	15. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!  
> ***= change in pov

Reggie had invited people to his family’s house in the Hamptons for the weekend. Since Summer is over everyone has retreated from their summer homes back into the City. Only the true locals remain in the beach towns. Reggie assured everyone that there would be no nosy neighbors to call the police for underage drinking or noise complaints because they had all. The football team has a buy this week meaning no Friday night game. Everything worked out perfectly for the teens to head up to Reggie's fancy Hamptons house.

This is also the first time Betty gets to spend actual alone time with Jughead. She has snuck him up to her a room a few times, but they have had to be quiet both scared of waking the monster sleeping down the hall. Reggie was putting together room assignments earlier this week and he asked Betty if she would like to stay in a room with Jughead. She shyly said yes, but asked him to keep it on the down low. Betty doesn't want the attention. This thing she has going on with Jughead is new, but she is really enjoying it. She has never had such strong feelings towards anyone, not even Archie. She is sad whenever they have to separate, she misses him all of the time, and she can't control the dirty thoughts that consume her while she is sitting in class. They had been taking things slow. They have had some heavy makeout sessions in the Blue and Gold room and in her bedroom. They have been fun, but she wants more. She is ready, but she is too shy to initiate anything. She knows that Jughead is too. Hopefully sharing a room together where they are actually allowed to lock the door will help.

A car horn blares outside making Betty jump.

“She is disturbing the neighbors.” Alice Cooper storms into her room.

“Veronica's boyfriend's family are going to be so mad," Betty jokes, "I’ll see you on Sunday. Bye mom love you.”

“Call me once you get there. Be safe, be smart! No drinking!”

“Of course mom.”

Betty can’t believe that her mother agreed to let her go on the trip. She had assured her mother that Reggie’s older sister Meredith would be there. Meredith Mantle is 22 in her last year of college. She is staying at the house with her boyfriend “watching” the teenagers for the weekend. Reggie said they probably won't leave their room once the entire trip. Mrs. Cooper of course brought up Jughead to her daughter. After their meeting on the football field Alice is very suspicious about Betty’s relationship with him. Betty lied to her mother saying that he is staying with Reggie and Archie. She knew the mention of Archie's name would get her mother to change subjects and go on a rant about how she should stop crushing on the boy next door. She is way past that.

“I need to make sure that it is Veronica picking you up not that Jug head boy.” Betty rolls her eyes at her mother's insistence to purposely always say his name as if it were two words.

“Mom I told you we are just friends,” Betty lies. You don't make out with your friends.

“Your father and I used to say the same thing when we were young.”

“Veronica and I are staying in a room together. No boys allowed,” Betty lies once again to her mother. Veronica Lodge would never stay in a house full of boys and sleep in a room with Betty.

“A simple knock on the door would have sufficed Veronica.”

“Hello Mrs. Cooper. I am sorry, but we are on a tight schedule. Smithers needs to be back in Riverdale to take mom and dad out to dinner at six.”

“Be smart Elizabeth.”

“Don’t worry mom I always am.”

Smithers opens the door and Betty slides into the Rolls Royce alongside Veronica. Betty had done her best to try and persuade Veronica to let them drive to the Hamptons in her car, but Veronica insisted that Smithers take them.

“Who is Archie driving with?”

“I guess Jughead is driving Moose and Archie. Funny how a few weeks ago they couldn’t be in the same room together now they are bffs again.” Betty cannot help but notice the bitterness in Veronica’s voice. She picks up a champagne bottle and pops it open causing Betty to jump for the second time today.

“Where is Kev? I thought you were picking him up first.” Veronica pulls two champagne flutes out of nowhere as she fills them. She hands one to Betty.

“Kevin cannot spend a weekend without his new mysterious beau. I need to meet this boy asap. Kevin has never been this anti social before.”

“I think it’s better if he is not stuck in a house with Moose and Jason this weekend.” The idea of being stuck in a house with Jason this weekend makes Betty furious, but she can ignore him. Him and Polly aren't her problem. Polly made that very clear.

Betty hasn’t spoken to her sister in weeks. That night at Thornhill Betty decided she was done. She cannot help somebody that doesn’t need it. This is what Polly wants, not about what Betty wants.

”So I know he is going to kill me for saying anything, but Jughead’s birthday is tomorrow.” Betty’s eyes widen.

“What? How do you know that? How do I not know that?”

“Archie told me. Apparently Jughead doesn’t like his birthday, but since you are his girlfriend I thought that you had a right to know.”

“I am not his girlfriend Veronica.”

“Um you two hang out all of the time doing god knows what because you are so secretive about it and you undress each other with your eyes everyday at school. You have been inseparable for over a month.”

“We do not!” Betty blushes.

“You two need to DTR.”

“Hey V. Why aren’t we driving yet?” Betty asks desperate to change the subject.

“Since Kevin bailed on us, I sort of filled his spot.” Betty looks at Veronica with caution unsure of who is about to slide into the car with them.

“Hamptons,” Cheryl cheers excitedly. Betty downs her glass of champagne preparing herself to deal with bickering Veronica and Cheryl for the next few hours.

                                                                                  _______________________________________________________________________

***

“Hell ya this weekend is going to be amazing,” Moose says excitedly as they approach the huge house.

“This place is sick,” Archie comments.

“Boys,” Reggie greets them excitedly at the front door.”Welcome to mi casa. Where are your laewdsxzdies?”

“Midge is coming up tomorrow, she had play rehearsal tonight,” Moose answers.

“Veronica is coming up with Betty. Oh and apparently Cheryl is driving up with them now,” Archie says.

Jughead recognizes the Rolls Royce as it pulls up to the house. The three girls burst out of the car with high energy. Veronica’s driver gets out and begins to remove the luggage. Veronica and Cheryl run towards the boys as Betty walks to the back of the car to help Smithers. Jughead smiles proudly.

"Veronica Lodge would drive to the Hamptons in a fucking Rolls Royce, I love it!" Reggie comments. 

As Cheryl and Veronica get closer their unfocused eyes, giggles, and swaying give away that they are tipsy. Veronica throws her arms around Archie as she jumps on him.

“Ronnie what the fuck?” Archie says annoyed. ”Are you drunk all ready?”

“Get the stick out of your ass Archibald we had a few glasses of champagne on the way here,” Cheryl says.

“I guess we need to catch up,” Moose announces as everyone cheers along.

The rest of the group heads inside while Jughead walks over to the back of the Rolls Royce where Smithers and Betty are dealing with the huge amount of luggage for a weekend trip.

“Juggie.” Her eyes light up as she wraps her arms around him. Her breath smells like champagne as she stumbles into him. She is just as tipsy as her friends.

“I am happy to see you too. Need some help with the bags?”

“Thank you kind sir, but I am more than wiling to take care of them,” Veronica's driver answers.

“I insist.” Jughead picks up a few of the bags. Betty grabs some as well.

“B Coop it’s nice to see you. Your guys’s room is upstairs the second door to the left.”

“Whose room?" Jughead asks for clarification.

“You two.” Jughead looks at Betty carefully anxious for her reaction. This was the first he was hearing of this. He hasn’t really thought about sleeping arrangements.

“Right thanks Reggie,” Betty responds.

“Betty we don’t have to stay in the same room if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” She smiles up at him and he smiles back.”Veronica... Cheryl... come get your bags. Jughead and I are not on the Lodge/Blossom payroll.” Cheryl and Veronica both scowl at Betty. Betty drops one of the bags and holds onto one duffel bag which he assumes is hers.”Drop the bags Jug.” Jughead drops all of the bags in his hands only laving his backpack on his back.”Now run before Veronica uses her persuasion power.”

“Last one to the room has to buy the other a burger on Monday,” Betty calls out.

She takes off quickly before Jughead can respond. ”Hey!” Jughead calls out. 

At the top of the stairs Jughead grabs Betty from behind picking her up. He walks to the room carrying her.

“Oh no looks like it is a tie,” he says as they reach their room.

“You cheated.” He puts her down. 

“Okay fine burgers on me on Monday.” Betty smiles happy with his offer.

“Wow this place is so nice!” The room is decorated in a beach theme with seashells hanging all around the place. A framed starfish is hanging above the king size bed.

“Are you sure you’re okay with the sleeping arrangements?” Betty walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Jug you’ve slept in my room several times. This really isn’t any different.”

“Okay I just wanted to make sure.”

 She stands up onto her tip toes. His arms find their way around her waist. Their mouths meet. Hers is warm and tastes like champagne.

“Thank you for being you.”

                                                                            _______________________________________________________________________

The drinks were flowing and almost everyone was wasted. With no parents, no curfew, nowhere to drive to, and nothing to do in the morning the teenagers held nothing back.

Jughead finally caved after what felt like the millionth time he was offered a drink. He is not his dad, he knows that. The history of alcoholism in his family is what he is afraid of. He is finally starting to realize that he can handle alcohol. He doesn't crave it or need it to cope. Maybe he could use a bit of liquid confidence to help himself relax. He drank alcohol at the Blossom's party at the beginning of the school year. It had given him a small bit of confidence when he went into the closet with Betty.

‘Normal teenage boys drink.’

He is far from normal, but being his usual weird self is not part of his cover. The father he gets into this cover the more blurry things become between what is for his cover and what is is for him.

“Are you going to nurse that beer all night,” Veronica asks.

“Is that how you greet your bother from another mother?” Jughead jokes making fun of how she greeted him a few weeks ago. He brings his beer up to his mouth and takes a big sip of the now warm alcohol.

“Oh god.” Veronica rolls her eyes at the fuzzy memory for her. “I talked to daddy about that by the way.” Jughead spits the beer out of his mouth. 

“You what?”

“I need to know why he kept this a secret.”

“He obviously didn’t want you to know Veronica or he would have told you.”

“We don’t keep secrets from each other in my family. Daddy tries, but I always figure them out.” Jughead wants to burst out laughing. He bites his lip as an attempt to control himself. There are so many things that she doesn't know.

“This could fuck up my entire adoption Veronica. I have a good agreement. I finally have a normal life because of your dad." Bullshit. "He may sign me off to somebody else if this gets out.”

“It doesn't work like that Jughead. You can’t just return a person like they are a mini skirt that looked good in the photoshopped pictures on the model online, but looks unflattering in person.”

“Returning the mini skirt is harder. Ask my parents all they had to do was sign off on the dotted line without second thought. They got rid of me in less than a day. You wouldn't know because you have a family Veronica. I don't have one! Until I am eighteen I am just a slave to the system.”

Jughead walks away done with the conversation. He is in the Hamptons far away from Riverdale. All of the drama from Riverdale can stay in Riverdale.

If he is going to loosen up and stop thinking about the drama he is going to need a stronger drink.

***

“So Betty are you and Jughead are hooking up?” Tina asks. Betty awkwardly takes another sip of her drink.

“Sure,” Betty answers. She is so annoyed with all of insinuations and questions about her love life. Everyone in Riverdale loves to gossip. Tina is prying so that she can run back to Ginger with the inside scoop to spread around school.

“That didn’t sound very convincing,” Tina rebuttals.

“We’re not friends Tina, so it is a bit weird that you would ask me such a personal question.”

“If you don’t want him hooking up with other girls then you need to make it clear that he is yours.”

“Thanks for the relationship advice,” Betty says sarcastically. Cheryl smiles devilishly by her side thoroughly enjoying the entire interaction.

“Has that worked for you and your boyfriends Tina?” Cheryl asks. Tina’s face turns red because she hasn’t ever had an official boyfriend. “That’s what I thought.” 

She picks her drink up off of the table and walks away.

“Why is everybody so nosy?”

“We live in a small town. Nobody has anything better to do. Besides you have a hot boyfriend, naturally girls are going to throw themselves at him.”

“I can’t believe that we live in a society where people can’t respect relationships!” Betty complains.

“I thought you said you guys aren’t in a relationship.” Betty turns red as she takes a sip of the cosmopolitan Melody made for her. She has all ready had a few last night. “Busted.”

“I am going to-” Betty tries to come up with an excuse to walk away from their conversation.

“Find your man.”

“Ya,” Betty answers honestly.

She doesn’t realize that she is drunk until she starts to walk. She feels her body sway as she catches her balance.

She looks ahead to see Jughead standing with Reggie, Josie, and Val.

“Hey guys,” Betty says as she joins the circle. She notices that Jughead has a glass full of what looks like coca cola. “What are you drinking?” Betty asks curiously.

“Vodka and coke. Your drink is very pink.” Betty looks down at her raspberry cosmopolitan. 

“Have you never heard of a cosmopolitan Jughead?” Valerie asks. He shakes his head.

“Those are deadly,” Reggie adds in. “They look like sugar, spice, and everything nice. They taste like sugar, but don't let the taste fool you. Once you start throwing them back they hit you like a punch in the face. Next thing you know you wake up the next morning with no memory of what happened the night before.” Josie nods.

"It's true. Reggie can't handle his cosmos." Josie pats his chest as everyone laughs.

“Melody is the best bartender. She makes killer cosmos. You should try one,” Valerie suggests. “And Betty you look like you need a refill.” Betty looks down at her almost empty glass.

The group heads over to the bar in the den. Melody pulls a container of the pink drink out of the mini fridge underneath the bar.

“Are you guys trying to get me drunk?” Jughead asks jokingly.

“We are hours away from our parents, none of us are driving anywhere, and there is so much alcohol we could drown in it. You can let loose for once Jones. I insist. I would be a shitty host if I let my guests walk around sober,” Reggie says.

“Reggie’s house, Reggie’s rules,” Melody says as she pours him a glass of the sugary alcoholic drink. 

“All right I’ll have one.” Betty looks at him excited and nervous. She knows that his dad has a drinking problem. Alcohol is a bit of a sore spot for him. She has never seen him drink alcohol besides at the party at the Blossom’s. The others don't know the full story and it is not her place to tell them. They are just trying to make sure that Jughead is having a good time.

“You don’t have to drink if you’re not comfortable,” Betty whispers to him, so that only he can hear.

“I am okay with it. A certain someone has made me realize that I’m not my dad. I am better than him.” Betty’s face grows hot as she tries her best to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Her entire body is filled with warmth not just from the alcohol.

Melody hands the pair two full glasses. “Cheers.” He raises his glass towards her. Betty clinks the glasses together. There is something about watching Jughead drink a “girly” beverage that makes him even more attractive to Betty.

“Is Jughead having a cosmopolitan? How androgynous of you.” Veronica joins the group at the bar.

“It’s 2017 Veronica, there is nothing wrong with either men or women enjoying a tasty drink,” Valerie says.

“Preach,” Josie encourages her band mate.

***

Everyone had enjoyed lots of cosmopolitans before they decided to go into the hot tub. All ready drunk Betty and Jughead struggled more than usual to change out of their clothes into their bathing suits.

Jughead threw on the one pair of swim trunks that he owns. He comfortably left his beanie on the bed side table. Jughead's jaw dropped when Betty walked out of their room dawning a little white crochet bikini that fit her body like a glove.

Everyone in the hot tub is completely wasted. There is no longer a single sober person in the house. 

Most people had wandered upstairs leaving Betty, Jughead, Valerie, and Johnny left in the hot tub. Betty is sitting across with him giving him a playful smile. Suddenly he feels her foot touch his again. They have been playing footsies the entire time they have been in here. The alcohol daze that they are both in is giving them extra confidence as well as making both them more touchy than usual.

Johnny Mitchell and Valerie begin making out of nowhere. Betty's tries to suffice a laugh, but they both burst out laughing. The random couple have seemed to forgotten that Jughead and Betty are even there.

Betty's foot begins to trail higher. Jughead's eyes widen as his head spins from the steam, alcohol, and Betty's foot movement.

He grabs her foot and pulls her over to him, so that she is straddling his lap. "Hey," he says. She puts her arms around his neck.

"Hey. Let's go upstairs," Betty suggests.

“Okay,” he agrees.

Jughead watches Betty walk out of the hot tub. Her tiny bottoms revealing some of bare skin of her butt. He can't believe that she is even real. She turns her head around to look at him. "Are you coming?"

'I am so lucky.' 

Jughead follows behind her unbothered by the cold weather thank to the alcohol keeping him warm. He grabs a towel wrapping it around his body.

Jughead places his arms underneath Betty as he lifts her off of her feet. She squeals in response.

They are sober enough to make it up the stairs, but not sober enough to stop the giggles escaping their mouths as they sneak away to their room. Betty continuously bites at his neck while he carries her.

"What are you doing?" Jughead laughs as he asks her. He is not complaining.

"Marking my territory." Jughead's eyes widen amusement. She begins to suck on his neck and he focuses on getting them into their room.

Jughead kicks the door shut dramatically with Betty still in his arms. They stare at each other as the door slams loudly, they both break into a fit of laughter.

“You are so hot." Betty starts playing with a loose curl of his hair. 

“You must be really wasted.” Jughead responds unable to take a compliment, something that he is working on.

“Oh and you’re not? I saw you throwing back those cosmopolitans.” 

“Maybe a little bit," Jughead admits. “Fuck you’re so beautiful,” He says closing the gap between them. Betty lips greet him happily. The kiss is rough unlike their other kisses. Both of their mouths taste like raspberries from the cosmopolitans. 

He walks them over to the bed. He drops her onto the bed gently. She brings her hands up to his neck pulling him back down.

His lips move to her neck. Betty throws her head back and he smiles into her neck feeling smug. His teeth graze along her neck. There are so many things he wants to do with and to her. The cosmopolitans aren't the reason he is feeling this way, but they have relaxed him. His insecurities about being inexperienced are not controlling his thoughts anymore.

“Juggie,” she moans. “Touch me.” He is surprised by her request. He was completely okay with taking things slow. He never thought shy Betty Cooper would be telling him to touch her.

“Wh- what?” Jughead looks down at her. “Are you sure?” Betty grabs his hand and brings it to her damp bathing suit bottoms.

"That's not hot tub water," she says seductively. His mouth drops open. "Please?"

Both of them are sick of being patient with their exploration of each other.

He brings himself down onto the bed as their lips reconnect. His hands move up to her chest. “You have to tell me what you like Betts.”

“How would I know? I've never done this before,” she says in a breathy moan. Even drunk he still feels a bundle of nerves forming in his stomach unsure of how this is going to go, but it feels right. He has done plenty of research about this the past few weeks. He wanted to make sure the first time they did decide to take this step that it would be perfect for her.

Jughead’s hands moves underneath her bikini top. He pulls the top just over her breast exposing her bare chest to him. Betty throws her hands over her breast self consciously with a shy smile.

“I can’t believe somebody as beautiful as you is so self conscious,” Jughead thinks out loud.

“You are just saying that because you’re trying to get into my pants.”

“Is it working?” Jughead sends her a seductive smile.

“All you have to do is smile at me.” His smile grows wider feeling even more smug. 

“Good to know.” Veronica has mentioned that Betty is a hyper and honest drunk. She will spill any secret once she has a few drinks in her. Drunk Betty sure knows how to boost his confidence.

 Jughead meets her mouth as a distraction. He grabs her hands interlocking their fingers are he places their arms behind her head. He moves his mouth from her lips to her breasts.

Jughead assumes it is the alcohol that is causing his self consciousness and hesitation to go away. He gently bites down onto her nipple. She squeals in response.

“Juggie,” she moans her nickname for him. He is never going to be able to hear that nickname the same again.

His mouth leaves a trail of kisses down Betty’s body. He purposely skips over her heat to tease her and he also wants to get a confirmation that she really wants to do this. He would never get angry at her for changing her mind.

“Jug,” she whines. He flashes her a cocky smile. She releases her hands from his his as she pulls him down to meet his with mouth with a hard wet kiss.

His fingers make their way to the top of tiny bikini bottoms. She bucks her hips moving towards him. 

“Please?” She breathes out.

“What was that?”

“You are the worst,” she says playfully.

“I can get worse.”

“Shut up and touch me.” He feels the heat in his swim trunks as he grows inside of them. Her bossing him around is one of the sexiest things he has ever heard.

His finger slides underneath the soaked wet bikini bottom. He brings his mouth up to her ear nibbling at the outside of her ear lobe as his fingers slip further south. His finger finds her center as he begins to rub gently. His fingers find her clitoris as be begins to massage them with his fingers.

All of the research Jughead has done in the past few weeks becomes a blur. The best he can do is go off of instinct.

Betty’s breath hitches as her back arches boosting Jughead’s confidence.

He moves one of his fingers further down. He slowly slips one of them into her. She gasps at the pressure of his finger entering inside of her. He begins pumping slowly. His lips move his away from her neck back to her no longer glosses lips. He enters a second finger inside of her surprising her. Her back arches at the contact as she moans into his mouth, 

“Oh my god.” Jughead watches smugly as Betty shuts her eyes. He continues thrusting his fingers inside of her picking up the pace as he seizes a moment to look at the beautiful half naked girl laying underneath him. She has a birth mark shaped like a butterfly underneath her left breast, her wet blonde hair is pooled behind her head revealing all of her facial features. Betty’s mouth is open in a o shape while her eyes are shut tightly as her chest heaves up and down. Heavy loud breaths and moans. are escaping out of her small mouth. He has never seen a more perfect specimen in his entire life. He knows that she hates that word and he pinky swore to never say it, but he never pinky swore that he couldn’t think it. 

Betty grabs onto his free hand that is cupped around her neck. “Jug…” she doesn’t finish her sentence as her walls tighten around his fingers. He has never felt anything like it and he would do it again in a heartbeat. Whenever she wanted.

Jughead pulls his fingers out of her suddenly feeling the self conscious quiet boy coming back.

“Was that okay?” Jughead asks nervously.

“That was amazing. I’ve listened to my friends talk about orgasms forever and I finally understand why they won’t shut up about it.”

                                                                                         ______________________________________________________________________

***

Betty had woken up early the next morning in Jughead’s arms. It is officially his birthday. Veronica did mention that he doesn’t like his birthday, but she wants to do something special for him. Especially after their night together last night.

Betty kisses Jughead on the cheek lightly before removing herself from his hold. He stirs and turns over onto his stomach.

She looks down at herself realizing that she is only wearing one of Jughead’s shirts and panties underneath. A slight headache hits her as she remembers all of the drinks she drank last night. They were drunk last night, but not too drunk. Last night was fun and she doesn't regret a thing. Well possibly a few cringeworthy things drunk her had to blurt out last night. Betty cringes thinking about it.

After they hooked up last night he let her shower first. She wanted to ask him to come in, but she had suddenly began to feel shy. She would have never made the first move last night if it weren’t for the alcohol induced confidence. She is glad that she did. She has never felt better well besides her stomach ache and headache from the amount of the high calorie alcoholic drinks she put in her body last night. Alice would pass out if she knew how many calories Betty consumed last night. 

Betty gets up from the bed and changes into a pair of jeans and a baby blue sweater. He is asleep, so she doesn’t need to go hide in the bathroom. He has practically seen every part of her body now, so she doesn’t have to be so shy anymore.

She slips on her white converse before heading outside. Reggie had mentioned that the grocery store was only a ten minute walk from the house.

Betty begins the trek when she is surprised by her phone buzzing. Who would be calling her at 7 AM?

Kevin’s picture pops up along with his contact name.

“Hey stranger,” Betty answers.

“Wow you’re awake.”

“I always wake up early. I thought you bailed on this weekend to hang out with your new hot serpent man. What are you doing awake?”

“Hm hang out with people who bullied me half of my life or hang out with the hot guy I’ve been seeing?”

“Okay point taken you are forgiven for bailing. So what are you doing now?”

“I just got back from Joaquin’s and was hoping you’d be up to talk about what I am not missing out on.”

“Ha ha,” Betty says sarcastically. “You really like this guy don’t you?”

“I do Betty. I know that you don’t exactly approve because he is serpent, but he is so good for me. He treats me so well and he fucks like a god-”

“Kevin oh my god!”

“God is exactly what Joaquin is. The best part is that he isn’t ashamed of me. He will hold my hand and kiss me in public. He asked me to be his boyfriend last night. I’ve never been happier Betty.”

“I am so happy for you Kev. I don’t disapprove of him. I would like to meet your new boyfriend and judge him for myself. From what I am hearing about how he treats you I all ready like him. Anybody that makes you happy is a friend of mine.”

“Thanks Betty. Now I want to hear the gossip about the orgy at Reggie’s.”

“It is not an orgy.” Betty thinks back to last night. Kevin wasn’t too off. Once the drinks started flowing so did the hormones. People were dancing, kissing, and flirting all over the house. Lots of couples and random pairs disappeared as the night drew on. Even Betty got some action. “I did get a bit of action last night.”

“WHAT?” Betty draws the phone away from her ear a bit. 

“Jughead-uh- there may have been- we had a moment that included a lot of alcohol. I don’t know I got this confidence while we were in the hot tub to initiate something between us and we went up to our room. He may have-uh-um fingered me.” Betty whispers the last part. She is completely alone walking down the residential street, but she is still embarrassed just saying the words.

“Aw my girl’s first finger bang. I am so proud of you. Did he make you-”

“Stop! We were both drunk which made us both a lot more relaxed and confident. But the answer to your question is yes.” Betty smiles at the memory. Her walls clenching around Jughead's long bony fingers.

“Hell ya! It’s about time! You were way long due for a orgasm.” Betty laughs at how opposite she and Kevin really are. He is so open about sex while she can't talk about it without lowering her voice and turning bright red.

“I am glad you called, I need your guidance.”

“Ooh yes, I live for this.”

“You cannot tell Veronica about this conversation!”

“She’ll get it out of you herself”

“True. Okay so apparently today is Jughead’s birthday. Veronica told me about it, but he hates his birthday. I still want to do something special for him since we’re sort of together I guess. I have been thinking about it and I want to..” Betty is trying to form the words, but she is hoping Kevin will read her mind and finish the sentence for her.

“Suck his dick.” This is why he is her best friend.

“Wow you say that so casually.” Kevin Keller has never been shy. Betty envies his sexual confidence. “Ya I want to do that for him. Especially after how he made me feel last night. I really want to! Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Oh he’ll love it Betty.”

“Do you have any advice or pointers?” Betty asks embarrassed. Betty can't believe she is calling Kevin for blow job advice. She definitely did not see this coming at the start of the school year.

“I can’t believe Betty Cooper is talking to me about blow jobs right now.”

“Kevin!”

“I’m just messing with you. Just relax if you are tense he will sense it. Make sure to keep your teeth away from the skin. That is the one part of the body that teeth need to stay away from. Don’t be self conscious about the spit or drool coming out of your mouth while you’re doing it. It’s hot. Use lots of tongue. Everyone is different, but you can use your hand and your mouth to create a good rhythm that he enjoys.” Betty is bright red as she passes a local walking down the main street of the beach town while she is listening to her best friend give her blow job tips.

“I just hope I don’t suck at it.”

“Everyone knows underneath those pastel cardigans is a kinky goddess waiting to be unleashed.”

“Oh definitely... I am at the grocery store getting some food, so that I can make Jughead a birthday breakfast. I don't think I can handle this conversation in public. Thanks for the advice I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime Elizabeth, sorry my lack of presence lately. Call me later and give me all of the details. I want to hear all about it!”

“Bye Kev.”

Betty hangs up her phone as she grabs a shopping basket. She buys eggs, bacon, cupcake mix, frosting, and pancake mix.

When she got back to Reggie’s she pre heats the oven while she began cooking pancakes first.

“Are you cooking? How are you alive?” Veronica moans as she enters the kitchen.

“Hey V, I didn’t expect to see you alive at this hour.”

“I woke up with an extremely dry throat. I need water.” Veronica grabs a water bottle from the fridge before sitting down on a stool in the kitchen island. "What are you making?"

“I thought I would make Jughead some breakfast for his birthday."

“How romantic,” Veronica teases her.

“I want to do something for him.”

“Of course you do. You are such a great girlfriend.” Betty turns her back to Veronica not wanting to tell her that they still haven’t had that discussion. Veronica has been teasing her non stop about this. “Betty? I am hungover as hell, but your body language always answers lots of questions. What’s going on?”

“I am not his girlfriend V. Not yet at least.”

“Are you only seeing each other?”

“Ya we decided that a few weeks ago.”

“How often do you hang out?”

“A lot. Whenever we can.”

“Has he seen your naked body.”

“Not Applicable.” Betty opens the oven to check on the big cupcake that is baking.

“Those hickeys on your neck say otherwise.” Betty puts her hand on her neck as her eyes grow wide in horror. “You are so cute! So there’s the verdict, he is your boyfriend.”

“Jughead and I can have that conversation on a day that is not his birthday.” Veronica takes a sip of water with an unconvinced look on her face. Betty puts her hand on her hip frustrated with letting Veronica get into her head.

A few minutes later Veronica retreated back up to her shared room with Archie.

One of Jason's tequila bottles is sitting next to the sink as Betty pours herself a shot. She could use something to calm her nerves. He will notice if she is tense. She takes the shot without a chaser to give herself some courage.

Betty finished frosting the cupcake and added it to the tray.

She balanced the tray as she carried it hoping that nobody decides to walk downstairs and knock down her beautifully put together breakfast.

She carefully opens the door where Jughead is still sleeping. She lightly places the tray besides him.

She get up and walks over to the mirror. She pulls her hair back into its usual tight ponytail while kicking off her converse. She runs her fingers over one of the many marks all over her neck. A smile escapes her lips as she reminisces the feeling of having Jughead’s mouth over the marked spots on her body.

“Hey,” she hears his sleepy voice from behind him. She quickly removes her hand from her neck and turns around to face him. “What are you doing?”

“Checking out all of the marks you left on me last night.” She smiles at him through the mirror.

“Whoops.”

“I don’t know if I brought a decent enough makeup to cover this.”

“Oh no, I guess you’re going to have to show off to everyone that you’re mine.” Betty’s heart flutters at his word. She raises her eyebrow.

“Mine?” She asks turning around to face him. 

'Mine, as in his girlfriend?'

“Just marking my territory.” Betty doesn’t even try and hide the blush that forms on her face while hearing the familiar line that she said last night. She puts her head in her hands embarrassed. “What’s this?” He asks looking at the tray.

“I made you breakfast,” Betty claps her hands together both anxious and excited. 

“Wow this is amazing thanks Betty.” He leans his head up to meet her and she meets him halfway with a kiss.

He picks up the bacon and throws it into his mouth. "Mmm."  He picks up the fork and starts digging in.

‘Of course he goes for the meat first.’

“Veronica may have told me that it’s your birthday today.” Betty sits down beside him nervously. He drops his fork into his eggs.

“Oh.” His entire body grows tense.

“She said Archie told her. I didn’t say anything to anyone. She said you don’t like your birthday, so I just wanted to celebrate quietly this morning. We don’t have to talk about it for the rest of the day if you don’t want to.”

“Have some. You must be hungry.” He pushes the food towards her. 

“I planned on having something else for breakfast,” Betty attempts her best seductive voice. Jughead looks at her confused. Truthfully she ate a couple of pancakes before bringing the food upstairs to Jughead. She is craving something else right now.

She picks up the tray and place it onto the ground.

Betty nervously moves herself onto his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck. She brings her lips to his for a slow gentle kiss.

“Happy Birthday Juggie,” she whispers into his mouth.

She pulls away from him bringing her hands down to the hem of his boxers. She feels nerves remembering the last time she tried to remove his pants. This is different now. They are comfortable with each other now unlike the last time. She is ready this time. Hopefully he is too.

“Betty?” He says questionably. She looks up at him feeling her confidence dwindle.

“I wanna do this Juggie. If not as a birthday present as a thank you for last night?” She feels him begin to grow through his boxers giving her a physical confirmation that he wants her. She feels some of her confidence coming back knowing that he is hard for her. He nods at her giving her consent.

Betty gets on her knees as she slowly slides down his boxers revealing his hard cock. Her eyes widen in curiosity, this is the first time she has ever seen one. She is looking at Jughead in his most vulnerable state right now and she likes what she sees.

Betty nervously wraps her hand around his erection. Her heart is pounding wishing she had taken another tequila shot downstairs. Her heart is pounding hoping that she isn't doing a terrible job.

Jughead lets out a shaky breath making Betty feel better. She begins pumping. She looks up at Jughead as he throws his head back. “Shit Betty.”

“Okay?” She asks nervously.

“Very,” he answers. She removes her hand and replaces it with her mouth quickly. Jughead squirms at the action as a moan escapes his mouth.

She begins to move her mouth up and down. Suddenly she feels her teeth scrape against his skin as he flinches. She freezes knowing that she has hurt him. Betty quickly removes her mouth from him.

“I am sorry,” she says frantically. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” She feels like she is going to burst into tears. This is so embarrassing. He made her feel so good last night and she can’t return the favor.

“Betty you don’t have to do this if you're not ready.”

“I am ready. I just want to make you feel good,” she admits, “I want to do this, I just wish I didn’t suck at sucking.” They both begin laughing at her choice of words. Betty feels some of the tension ease off.

“You don’t suck babe." Her heart flutters at the word _babe_. "This is unknown territory for both of us. You were doing a great job.”

“I was?”

“Ya.”

“Can I keep doing it?” Betty asks.

“I have no objections.”

“I’ll try to keep my teeth in check.”

Betty brings her mouth down going in for a second time. She brings her hand down with her. She remembers Kevin’s advice as she finds a rhythm with her hand and her mouth. She places her other hand on his stomach. 

“Oh my god Betty!” Jughead says giving her confidence to keep going. Her mouth moves to his tip as she swirls her tongue around it. “Fuck.” She feels his hands tug at her hair.

Her tongue slides down his shaft. There is lots of drool in her mouth and she remembers Kevin telling her to embrace it. Everything is a blur as Betty forgets all about her insecurities. All of her focus is towards making Jughead feel good.

“Betty,” he says. “Betty you need to-” she ignores him as she continues suck. “Betty I am gonna-” she doesn’t move off of him off as her mouth is suddenly filled with a salty warm liquid. She swallows it quickly not as bothered by the taste as Veronica and Cheryl always are. They complain about the taste of semen all of the time, but Betty does not mind it at all.

She removes her mouth from him and sits up.

“Wow I may not dislike my birthday so much anymore.”

“So it was okay besides um my stupid teeth.”

“That was incredible Betts. You are incredible.” He sits up and kisses her on the lips.

“Happy Birthday Juggie.” 

                                                                               _______________________________________________________________________  

***

Veronica had told everyone about Jughead's birthday last night when she was blacked out drunk. She obviously got his birthday from the adoption papers. There is no way that Archie remembered his birthday after all this time, like Betty thinks. 

He hated the attention. Everyone was wishing him a happy birthday and trying to give him birthday shots the entire day. He has been sang to five times all ready.

“Can we go upstairs lock the door and ignore everyone for the rest of the day?” Jughead whispers in Betty’s ear.

“You don’t like hanging out with a lot of people, so why would you spend your birthday party shacked up in a big house with a bunch of people?” It's true, he dislikes people. He has been trying his best to pretend he doesn't for his cover, but he doesn't get much past Betty.

“Because I knew you would be here,” he answers honestly. She looks up at him with a huge smile on her face that he can’t believe is directed at him.

They don’t kiss. They haven’t made their relationship public. People definitely have their suspicions. They are not trying to hide anything it just nice to have some privacy. They are both extremely new at being in a relationship. Jughead will do anything not to mess things up. He wanted to have the whole boyfriend/girlfriend conversation, but he keeps chickening out. He had the perfect moment this morning when he slipped up and called her "mine". Making their relationship official would make October 2nd a day that he doesn't hate. He could replace all of the unpleasant memories with a happy one that trumps all of those other ones.

“Are you drinking tonight?” He asks her noticing that she doesn't have a drink in her hand.

“Not really. I am not much of a binge drinker. I just feel sick when I look alcohol. How about you?”

“I took one birthday shot because Reggie is hosting us all weekend and he made me, but that was five hours ago.”

“Who’s down for skinny dipping in the ocean?” Josie suggests. The house cheers. Everyone rushes out the open doors stripping their clothes along the way to the ocean.

“I am not drunk or warm enough for this,” Betty says.

“Going swimming in the Atlantic ocean in October, that sounds really smart. Besides I don’t need to freeze my ass off just to see you naked. I just have to smile at you.” He repeats her words from last night enjoying getting a rise out of her. He watches as she turns bright red at his words.

"It's your birthday, so I'll let you have that one."

Betty and Jughead walk out to the beach watching their wild friends stupidly dive into the cold waves. 

Betty sits down on the sandy beach and Jughead sits down beside her. Betty’s hair is blowing in the wind with her arms wrapped around her legs. She leans into him and he wraps his arms around her. 

“What’s on your mind?” He asks her. She has been going through a lot as well as battling her inner demons. He checks up on her a lot because she is not always very open about her personal struggles. The whole situation with her sister is weighing heavily on her, he can tell. Betty keeps things to herself because she has been taught by her mother that it is selfish to burden others with her problems. She kept things to herself and then she tried to have sex with him, even though she clearly wasn't ready, because she thought he wouldn't commit to her unless she had sex with him.

“I am just really happy to be here right now, with you.” She turns to him with a genuine smile on her face.

“I feel the same way except happy is an understatement.”

“Sorry Veronica told everybody about your birthday.”

“She gets really drunk,” Jughead points out dancing around straight out saying that she has a drinking problem. He doesn’t want to upset Betty.

“This is more of a recent thing. She normally handles her alcohol pretty well, but lately she has been a drunken mess. She has had a lot of problems with Archie. She even had me go sleuthing with her to find information on her dad.” Jughead sits up at the mention of Mr. Lodge.

“What do you mean?” They cannot be digging around for information on Mr. Lodge. The thought of Betty getting caught in one of Hiram Lodge’s webs terrifies him.

“He has this secret office downtown. Veronica dragged me there. We didn’t really find much, but she said that he is into sketchy business deals. She thinks he is actually guilty of what he went to jail for last year.”

“Oh wow. I had no idea,” Jughead lies. He hopes that this is where their sleuthing of Hiram Lodge ends. He is desperate to change the subject. “You know why I hate my birthday? Betty looks up at him with curiosity. He knows she wanted to ask, but she had enough respect for him not to say anything. He wants to tell her, to open up to her. “My mom left the night of my eighth birthday. She tucked me into bed, sang happy birthday to me, and then left. I haven't seen her in person since. It is no longer my birthday, it's the anniversary of when my mom and sister left. My dad ended up in the hospital on my birthday two years ago. He was found unconscious in the bathroom of the Whyte Worm. He had mixed pain killers and an insane amount of alcohol, but he survived. Of course he did. My dad is one of those shitty people who should be dead, but keeps surviving. Wow that is such a shitty thing to say.”

“No it’s not. He is your father. He is supposed to protect you and take care of you.”

“My mom is supposed to do that too. It takes two god damn people to make a baby and my mom pretends like she only has one kid."

“Jug.” She grabs his hand and stares intently at him.

"I don't want this day to only have sad memories. Thanks for the best birthday ever Betts." He can see the tears brimming in her eyes. One falls from emerald iris. He brushes the tear away with  his index finger. "Betty are we-are we like officially tog-"

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER HOW DARE YOU?”

Jughead and Betty both turn around to the house where they can hear glass breaking and screaming.

Jughead and Betty had been so focused on their conversation they didn't even notice their friends were no longer in the ocean.

Jughead and Betty quickly run down the path back to the house.

When they reach the house Archie and Veronica are facing each other with people circled around them. Broken glass is spread out at Veronica's bare feet. She has a beer bottle in her hand and she looks completely wasted.

“Ronnie!” Archie sends her a warning glare.

‘What is going on?’

“I forgave you for fucking your teacher. I forgave you when you started a relationship with her and used me to cover up your little fucked up arrangement. I forgave you when you fucked Cheryl. Well guess what I fucked her too. Hell ya I did and now you are mad because I cheated? You're a fucking hypocrite Archie Andrews!”

“Veronica you are bleeding let’s go clean you up,” Betty interjects quickly trying to save her best friend from the mass embarrassment of airing anymore dirty laundry.

“You sent her away! You threatened to have her arrested just so I would pick you.”

“I should have that rapist arrested,” Veronica rebuttals. Nobody has any idea what Veronica is talking about.

“Don’t call her that!” Archie says viscously.

“Archie!” Betty says sternly. “This is a conversation that should be had in private without alcohol. Do not encourage her right now.”

“Ya Archie I fucking cheated on you with a woman. And guess what, she made me come. Something you have never done. We are over.”

The room goes silent except a few snickers from several boys.

“Come on Veronica.” Betty ushers her away from everyone towards the stairs.

As soon as Betty disappears with Veronica the group breaks up. Archie heads straight to the kitchen and begins pouring himself several shots.

Cheryl approaches him and Jughead knows immediately that he does not want to be around to witness the drama that is about to unfold.

Instead he heads upstairs to look for Betty and Veronica.

“Betty?” He calls out.

“In here.” He follows her voice into their room.

“I hate him!” Veronica is hysterically crying on their bed. “I wanna leave. Now!”

“I can call Smithers V,” Betty suggests.

“I need to go now!” Veronica stands up with her eyes on the door.

“Jug don’t let her out please.” Jughead blocks the door.

“We can take my car,” Jughead offers.

“I can’t ask you to leave early,” Betty says feeling guilty.

“Really I don’t mind. Cheryl just approached Archie and I really don’t want to be here for anymore drama. I much rather get you and Veronica home safely.”

“You are the best, thank you.” Betty gets up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Her usual scent of strawberries and cinnamon making its way to his nostrils.

“Please watch her while I pack her bags and then we can get the hell out of here.”

                                                                                       _______________________________________________________________________

***

Betty sat in the backseat while Veronica cried her eyes out into her shirt. Betty runs her hands through Veronica's hair trying to comfort her.

“I am so sorry Jug,” Betty says for probably the hundredth time.

“It’s my birthday Betty and I demand that you stop apologizing.”

“I hate him!” Veronica repeats herself. She has been saying the same thing the entire ride. Betty figured she would pass out pretty quickly, but she is still going strong.

“I’m sorry Betty.” Betty looks down at Veronica who is wheezing now.

“No need to be sorry V, you would do the same for me.”

“I knew you loved him.” Betty flinches at her words starting to feel uncomfortable. She looks up in the review mirror to try and read Jughead’s expression. Nothing.

“V-”

“I knew, but I fucking went for him anyways because I am a selfish bitch.” Betty’s entire body aches. She thought Veronica didn’t know. She assumed she was oblivious to her feelings. She should have known better, Veronica Lodge knows everything. “I always have to get what I want no matter who I fucking hurt. Just like Archie. You were too good for him. He didn’t appreciate you like you deserve, so I stole him away. I took him for myself. I am such a shitty person, I stole him from you." Betty knows that she needs to cut her off to stop her drunken rambling.

“You can’t steal something I never had.” Betty says bitterly. 

With her luck the car stops. Betty looks outside to see that they are at the Pembrooke. She just wants to get Veronica out of this car before she continues to ramble on.

“I am going to stay with her tonight,” Betty says unsure of what to say to ease the awkwardness. This is not a discussion she wants to have with Jughead around.

“I assumed you would.” He opens his door to get out. He opens the backseat door for them.

“Come on V we are home.” Veronica follows Betty out of the car.

“I am- I feel bad that your birthday had to end like this.”

“It’s still better than any birthday I’ve ever had before, thanks to you.” Betty stands on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss.

“Text me when you get home, so I know you got back safe. Thanks again.”

Smithers ushers out to grab their bags as Betty assists a messy Veronica into the building.

Betty is feeling a roller coaster of emotions as she heads into the Pembrooke. She watches as Jughead's mustang drives down the empty dark street. He was in the middle of asking her if they were together and then they were interrupted by the drama. Betty got distracted by the drama and never answered the question. Then Veronica had to go and say out loud that Betty loved Archie. She never loved Archie. She loved the idea of the girl and boy next door.

After tonight things are never going to be the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots going on. Lots still to come. Cheronica has now exposed. Grundy and Archie have been exposed. Veronica's betrayal to Betty has been exposed. Will her confession cause problems for Betty and Jughead?
> 
> I am the worst at writing smut, so I apologize for the poorly written smut haha. I do not have much experience writing smut, but the progression in their relationship felt natural.
> 
> I never intended this story to be very long, but I just keep getting ideas. I hope you guys are still enjoying it! 
> 
> Thanks for the messages, kudos, and comments they mean so much to me :)


	16. This Reeks Of Ulterior Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his father has been arrested for stealing from the Serpents and Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones is forced to pay off his father’s debt by being a get away driver for the Serpents. Their next target is the Blossom mansion. Jughead is forced to transfer to Riverdale High undercover. His mission is to fit in as a normal Northside student while gathering information to help the Serpents with their next crime, but Jughead runs into a few distractions during his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so sorry for any mistakes!  
> *** = Change in POV

Betty flipped her book down in frustration. Not even  _Pride and Prejudice_ cannot provide her with a distraction. She had been so excited to re read the book when her english teacher assigned it to the class yesterday.

Betty cannot understand why when something positive comes into her life another negative has to be added. There is this fucked up balance in her life that won't go away. She had began thinking about Polly less. The guilt felt less heavy. Things with Jughead are amazing. Everything was looking up until Hurricane Varchie blew through town leaving a shit show in their path including Veronica's bombshell drunken confession. 

Even if Betty almost forgets about her ex best friend's confession, Veronica certainly won't let her. She has been calling her non stop.

She huffs blowing her fly away hairs away from her face.

Betty looks out her window noticing that Archie’s blinds are open once again. They haven't been open for weeks.

He is pacing around in his room. He must have just gotten home from the Hamptons.

 Betty is exhausted trying to keep track of all of the things that came to light last night. Archie and Veronica broke up during their very heated fight where Veronica aired his dirty laundry. Archie had sex with their teacher, and they both cheated on each other with Cheryl Blossom. Who knew Veronica liked to dip in the lady pond? Sure she kissed Betty during River Vixens try outs, but Betty had no idea.

Then there was the car ride home. That is what is hitting Betty the hardest. Veronica admitted she went after Archie even though she knew how Betty felt about him. Veronica is supposed to be her best friend. A best friend would never do that!

She snuck out of the Pembrooke this morning before Veronica woke up. She didn’t feel like talking about it quite yet. She is hurt, but she is pissed that drunk Veronica had to have that discussion in front of Jughead. 

Now Betty has to have an awkward conversation with Jughead addressing that she never loved Archie. She was in love with the teenage fantasy of the boy and the girl next door. She thought she was in love, but what she feels for Jughead is a million times stronger and more intense than anything she has ever felt for Archie. 

This is too much drama for her to handle, but she knows that she is going to be dragged right into it.

 She and Archie have their issues, but she will always be there for him.

She picks her phone up to text him.

**Betty: How are you?**

She watches through the window waiting for Archie to look at her text.

He throws something out of his duffel bed before peaking over his bed. His head lifts up as he looks over at her window. She gives him a small smile and an awkward wave. He picks up his phone typing something.

**Archie: Can you come over?**

***

Jughead felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

“Hello.”

“Hey Jughead. So I had an offer for the drive-in land that I could not resist. I am sorry to have to tell you this, but in two weeks the season finale not going to be our last show of the season, it is going to be the last show ever.”

Jughead sits up in his cot in the projection room. “What?” He asks shocked.

“You have been a great employee and we have had a great run, but the drive-in is closing it’s doors. I’ll leave it up to you what is played at the final show.”

                                                                                         __________________________________________________

 

Jughead had barely seen Betty since he dropped her off on Saturday night. He tried calling her after Mr. Briggs called him, but she didn’t answer. She texted him shortly after to let him know that she was at Archie’s and couldn’t talk.

He expected to spend some time with her on Monday. He got a very good amount of Betty time this weekend. He can't help his greediness of wanting more.

He walked over to her lunch table to only see Archie and Betty sitting together. Normally Kevin and Veronica are all ready there. He stands still debating whether to go over or not. Archie is talking and Betty is nodding empathetically. She looks very concentrated on whatever Archie is saying.

He can’t lie to himself, he feels a bit uncomfortable right now. Veronica bringing up what she did on Saturday made him extremely uncomfortable. He knew Betty had feelings for Archie. He was, is confident that Betty likes him now. You don't kiss and touch people you don't like.

Hearing the words leave Veronica's mouth on Saturday night had been hard to hear, he knew it was even harder for Betty. The newfound confidence Jughead had built had broken slightly. Betty loved Archie? Does she still love him? Archie and Veronica are still broken up does that mean Betty is going to change her mind about dating him?

“I can’t say that I don’t deserve it, but it really is a slap to the face that she is taking his side.”

“Holy shit where did you come from?” Jughead asks.

“Want to eat in the cafeteria?” Jughead looks back at Archie and Betty who are still engaging in an intimate conversation. He feels like an outsider watching the the two of them. It is probably for the best if he does not spend all of lunch creepily watching Betty and Archie.

"Sure."

“He is sucking her back in,” Veronica says as they head towards the cafeteria. 

“Huh?” Jughead asks.

“When Archie calls Betty she will always come running. He takes advantage of her and he knows it.”

“But he cares about her,” Jughead tries to defend Archie.

“Of course he does,” she says with no emotion. “Sorry I ruined your birthday.”

“I hate my birthday anyways. It takes a lot more than you and Archie to ruin my s _pecial day."  
_

“Do you think she’ll ever talk to me again?” Veronica asks with distress written all over her face.

“I think she just needs time.”

“Has she said anything to you?”

“We have hardly spoken since I dropped you guys off on Saturday night. I’ve only really talked to her over text. She has been with Archie mostly.” Veronica’s face drops and Jughead feels guilty for bringing it up. “Should I be worried?” Jughead nervously asks. He adjusts his beanie while avoiding meeting Veronica's eyes.

“Of Archie? Yes. He doesn’t care who he hurts. He is oblivious to anyone's problems, but his own. Betty, no, she would never hurt a fly and she really likes you. Betty is too sweet, she is always going to help a friend in need." Her answer is no easing any of Jughead's insecurities. "Archie is going to completely use the victim mentality to get her to feel bad for him and hang out with him again. Betty will always try to help a person in need, even if it were Chuck Clayton.”

"Who is Chuck Clayton?" Jughead asks confused.

"Betty's arch nemesis. Enough about my ex, you’re coming to the charity spin class this week right?”

“Betty vaguely mentioned something about her going to a charity event this week. Spin? Is that what you kids are calling going for a bike ride these days?"

"Spin class is where you go into a studio and sit on a stationary bike." He doesn't keep up to date with the latest trends or PC. This is a trend like most of the trends in today's world that he cannot understand. Why would people sit on a bike in a room when they could ride through the beautiful outdoors “It is a twenty dollar class and all proceeds go to the Riverdale animal shelter. They are low on funds and they are going to become a kill shelter if they can’t find some more money. The fundraiser was Betty’s idea. I planned everything. I can't believe she didn't tell you about it!"

"Maybe there is a reason she didn't," Jughead thinks out loud.

"She is just really busy. I know she would love to see you there. Besides Betty has these really cute small pink shorts she likes to wear to spin class.”

“I'll go for the animals and to support Betty." Veronica squeals in excitement.

"I'll bring you a ticket tomorrow, just venmo me @breakfastatronnies."

Jughead sat through lunch while Veronica chatted his ear off. He ate his food to keep himself distracted. He wondered if Betty had noticed his absence. She hadn't texted him at all. 

'Where is Kevin during all of this?' Jughead wonders.

During free period Jughead sat in the Blue and Gold room waiting for Betty. He had all ready finished his final draft of the piece covering this years Homecoming prank. The annual homecoming game is next week. The dance is the night after.

While the majority of Riverdale High’s football team was getting wasted in the Hamptons over the weekend, Southside High’s football team was dyeing Riverdale High's pool and field crimson red leaving a note that read “We are out for blood.”

Jughead read through his article again to pass time while waiting for Betty.

When she still hadn’t arrived when he finished proofreading it for the third time, he decided to pull out his phone and text her.

**Jughead: Hey I’m in the B & G room**

He put his phone down on the table. He looks down at his uncompleted history homework and starts filling out the assigned questions on the The Great Depression.

Realistically there is no way he is going to finish his assignment during free period.

He has spent the past twenty minutes convincing himself not to leave the Blue and Gold room, but he decides to betray his judgement.

He gathers his things before heading for the student lounge.

He didn’t know what to expect when he got there. He had tried to brush aside what Veronica said to him earlier she is angry at Archie and jealous that Betty is talking to him and not her. Veronica is a very dramatic person, he should only take what she says with a grain of salt, but Betty not showing up to the Blue and Gold room during free period is odd.

He looks around the student lounge for the familiar blonde curls and her jean jacket.

There she was sitting with Archie listening to his computer with headphones in. Kevin sat on the other side of her.

Jughead approaches the group cautiously. “Hey Jughead,” Kevin greets him. Archie and Betty look up from the computer. Betty’s eyes grow wide.

“Crap I forgot to text you I’m sorry Jug. I am spending free period in the student lounge.”

“No problem. I just wanted to give you my completed article, but I’ll just email it to you. Has anyone seen Veronica?”

“She is probably fucking her new girlfriend,” Archie says in an angry tone. 

“Archie,” Betty says warningly. “I haven’t seen her since this chemistry this morning.” Betty looks uncomfortable as she speaks. Jughead can tell that she is mad at her. Veronica was wrong for what she did to Betty, but she doesn’t deserve to be alienated. Archie is no saint either.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Jughead walks away awkwardly once again feeling like the odd man out.

“Jughead,” he hears her call his name. He stops walking waiting for her catch up. “I am sorry that I didn’t tell you I would be hanging out in the student lounge today. Archie is having a really hard time. There are a lot of things going on that people don’t know about it.”

‘And it’s her job to fix them?’

“I get it, you want to be there for your friend. Have you talked to Veronica today?” Jughead asks carefully.

“I am not really talking to her right now.” Jughead nods. “Hey uh are we okay?” She asks.

“Ya. Why wouldn’t we be?”

“The things that Veronica said…”

“Well you don’t love Archie anymore do you?” He can feel the bile rising in his entire body. He has no idea how she will respond to his very honest question.

“I never did. I love him like a brother.” His hands are still shaking behind his back. The nerves have only died down a bit. He can see the worry and sincerity in her eyes.

“What Veronica said to you in my car is between you two. I just happened to be an awkward bystander during that conversation. What happened in the past with your feelings for Archie is the past.” He watches as relief washes over her. “I trust you,” Jughead states.

Betty stands up and meets his mouth with hers.

 “Thank you for understanding. You are the best!”

“Hey Betts you know how we talked about going to the Greendale planetarium. We should go this weekend, if you’re free.”

“Like a date?” Betty teases.

“Isn’t that what people like us who have been through what we have been through do?” He says flustered. He could have made things a lot simpler by saying _"Isn't that what couples do?_ " But instead the weirdest possible sentence had to come out of his mouth.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered. I would love to go the planetarium. I have a dance committee task to do Saturday morning, but I am free in the afternoon.”

“Saturday it is then.”

“Thanks for being so understanding Jug.”

                                                                                      ______________________________________________

 

***

“I am super curious what is waiting for you in the main office,” Kevin says excitedly.

“I have no idea,” Betty says.

“The anticipation is killing me.” 

Betty hugs her textbooks tighter as she follows Kevin into the office. Kevin gasps as a bouquet of yellow flowers appear in front of them. Kevin picks up the card.

“Dear Betty please forgive me, xoxo V...”

“Veronica.” Veronica appears in the office with a box in her hand. “The yellow's for friendship. I also had magnolia cupcakes flown in from New York because as my mom likes to say there is no wrong the right cupcake can fix.” Betty clutches onto her textbooks with a death grip on them.

“Getting Betty a couple of flashy expensive gifts is not going to make up for what you did.”

“Thank you Kevin, but I have a voice. Thanks for the flowers Veronica, but this is something I am not going to get over easily. You are supposed to be my best friend…”

“I am your best friend.”

“You broke the number one rule of girl code, let alone the best friend code. You just used me to get Archie.”

“No, not that is not true at all!”

“I don’t have time for the drama V. We have the charity event later this week we can discuss that, but after that I have a dance to plan. I am very busy and only have time for my real friends.”

“Busy latching onto Archie again.” Betty's nostrils flare ready to take the bait. 

She looks over at Kevin who looks like he is in the middle of a Real Housewives episode.

Betty takes a deep breath regaining her composure.

“Let’s go,” Betty motions to Kevin.

“Always in denial. You have a boyfriend now, don’t let Archie fuck it up,” Veronica warns as Betty and Kevin rush out of the room.

"Wow that was..."

“She is just trying to work me up.”

“Betty you’re going to hate me for saying this, but she has a point. You know that I am your best friend and I always have your back, but Veronica has a valid point. You are spending a lot of time with Archie. He has treated you and your boyfriend like shit. You tend to drop everything when Archie asks you to.”

“His behavior makes sense now though Kevin. He was acting out. His teacher manipulated him and raped him. She didn’t have sex with him against his will or anything, but Archie is a minor and she is almost thirty years old. She really did a number on him. He is damaged and just really needs a friend. I can't turn my back on him now.”

“You are such a saint and you always want to help everyone.”

“He’s my best friend Kevin.”

“I thought I was your best friend. Veronica is your best friend too.”

“You guys are. Jughead and I are fine. We talked about it yesterday.”

“I would hate to see that fall apart because of Archie Andrews.”

“I know! I agree. Thanks for being honest with me Kev.”

                                                                                                   _________________________________________________

 

***

Jughead walked into the air conditioned studio with his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

“Hey Jughead, it's nice to see a fellow bro here. Didn’t think you were a spin type of guy,” Reggie greets Jughead happily. Jughead wonders how Reggie can always be so upbeat?

“I’m not.” Reggie and Jughead look ahead where Veronica and Betty are sitting next to each other signing people in wearing identical white t shirts that have _Riverdale Animal Shelter Fundraiser_ written on it. 

They are both putting on a pretty convincing act. Nobody would ever know that the two weren’t on speaking terms at the moment.

Reggie and Jughead walk over to sign in. “Jughead you came!” Veronica says excitedly. Jughead looks over at Betty who drops the act for a moment when she rolls her eyes clearly bothered.

“I would have invited you, but I didn’t think was your scene,” Betty says defensively.

“It’s not, but it’s nice to go outside of your comfort zone sometimes. Especially if it’s for a good cause.”

“Shirt sizes boys?” Veronica asks.

“Medium.”

“Large.” Betty pulls two t-shirts out of the boxes.

“Put these on and have fun."

"Bike 32 and 33 for you two.”

Reggie and Jughead walked into the biking studio towards their assigned bikes.

“Do you think Archie is going to show up?” Reggie asks curiously.

“I doubt it,” Jughead answers.

“How can he let down the puppies?”

“Good question Reggie.”

“Make way losers you are blocking my bike.” Cheryl Blossom always makes her presence known. She is wearing the smallest pair of shorts Jughead has ever seen and her t-shirt looks like she requested a child’s extra small.

Cheryl hops onto the bike next to Jughead. “The back row is always the best.”

“I thought you of all people would love to be front and center.”

“And miss the view up front,” Cheryl winks. Reggie and Jughead exchange a look, Reggie shrugs.

“Just no looking at our girlfriends,” Reggie says.

“I’m not a lesbian!” Cheryl says defensively.

“Never said you were, but if you were that’s totally cool,” Reggie says anxiously.

“It’s called being bisexual morons. I can appreciate a good looking person whether they have a vagina or a penis.”

“Good for you.”

“All right everyone who is signed in get on your bikes. If you need help adjusting the seats let me know!” The instructor says through his headset.

Jughead adjusts his seat no problem. Exercise is one of the his least favorite activities. He has ditched gym class for years and now he is a football player. That is one of the few things he will not miss about this cover. 

Jughead will happily sit on a bike for an hour if it means supporting Betty.

The room begins to fill up with people getting onto their bikes.

Betty and Veronica are still nowhere to be seen.

Kevin comes rushing into the studio. He waves at Jughead and Reggie.

“Hey guys, do you know where bike 16 is? And Bike 34.”

“34 is right here by us. 17 is in front of it.”

“Great my boyfriend is on 34. He is parking his motorcycle he’ll here soon.” The word motorcycle gets Jughead’s attention. Nobody in this town drives a motorcycle unless they are from the Southside and run with the Serpents. 

Betty holds the door open as Veronica walks inside behind her. Betty moves to shut the door, but she holds it open for a straggler.

Jughead’s jaw drops open as Joaquin follows behind her. 

‘This has to be a coincidence.’

Jughead watches Joaquin closely looking out for where he walks to. Joaquin’s hand touches Kevin’s back. Jughead cannot believe his eyes.

“Hey guys this is my boyfriend Joaquin.”

“I am so happy to finally meet you,” Betty says excitedly.

“You must be Betty, Kevin has told me so much about you.”

“Oh gosh.”

“I am guessing you are the other best friend Veronica?”

“Correct. Nice to meet you.”

“I am Josie,” Josie holds out her hand to Joaquin.

“These are the boyfriends Jughead and Reggie,” Veronica says.

“Oh I feel so special being subjected to the word boyfriend,” Jughead says. Betty’s face turns bright red at the mention of the word _boyfriend_. He cringes realizing he shouldn't have acknowledged it.

“Ahem, were you just going to pretend that I don’t exist? Cheryl Blossom, I am not technically a spouse. I guess you can label me as Veronica Lodge’s side chick,” Cheryl says to purposely piss Veronica off. The entire group’s eyes widen at Cheryl’s comment.

Jughead is too busy dwelling in the shock that Joaquin is Kevin’s boyfriend. This reeks of ulterior motive.

The night Hiram Lodge told Joaquin to stay back, Kevin is the Sheriff’s son. There is only one explanation. Joaquin is on a mission just like him. He is using Kevin.

Jughead has never felt so sick to his stomach. He knows what he is doing with this cover is evil, but now Joaquin is a part of it. 

Kevin is Betty’s best friend and recently his friend. Jughead hates using people as pawns. He hates this dirty game he has to play, but he would never use Betty like this. Everything he feels for her is real. Painfully and beautifully real. He hopes even after this big job, they can still be together. He hopes more than anything.

Poor Kevin has never done anything to deserve this. None of these kids have.

“Who is ready to burn some calories today? Get peddling for the puppies. You better work bitch,” The instructor screams at the entire room. Jughead and Reggie exchange a 'what the hell did we get ourselves into?' look. 

The cherry on top of Jughead's misery is added as the Britney Spears song begins blaring through the speakers.

“And up,” the instructor signals everyone to stand up on the bike. Betty is right in front of him giving him the perfect view of her little pink shorts Veronica had mentioned earlier in the week. Cheryl did make a good point, the view is not bad from the back row.

The spin class was not as painful as Jughead thought it would be. Despite the horrible music, he worked up a sweat and it felt somewhat therapeutic as he biked out all of the frustrations that he is currently dealing with. Best of all it was a slight distraction from the fact that Joaquin is here with Kevin Keller.

Once everyone has cooled down and stretched, Betty and Veronica walk up the front of the studio together. They are both handed microphones from the staff.

“We just wanted to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for giving to such an amazing cause,” Betty says.

“Stick around for some refreshments. Thanks again for coming everyone!” To anyone who didn’t know them, nobody would suspect the huge rift between the two girls. 

Everyone ushers out into the lobby. Jughead makes a bee line for the mini sandwiches. He can take a few for the road. Jughead looks around before stuffing a few sandwiches into his pocket. He grabs one more into his hand before turning around. 

“Jug.” Jughead looks up to see Betty approaching.

“Hey Betty.”

“Thanks for coming. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about it.”

“Ah the serial apologizer is at it again.”

“Hey Betty,” somebody calls her name. She turns around before turning back to him with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Come over later? At nine?”

“Sure.” 

She smiles at him before turning her attention to the person calling her name.

Jughead turns towards the door, but is startled when Veronica jumps right in front of him.

He stops noticing Veronica standing right in front of him. “Why do you always sneak up on people like that?”

“I am a Lodge, we are very sneaky people. You are a Lodge now too you should get used to it.” Jughead’s eyes widen at the volume of his voice. “You were not very sly about sneaking those mini sandwiches into your pocket.” Jughead puts his hands up.

“You caught me.”

“Do you think the event went okay?” He can tell that she is nervous. To Jughead, the event seemed like it went great. Her and Betty make a great team.

“Ya I really do.”

“Thanks. I didn’t know how things would be with Betty tonight.”

“How has she been?”

“Distant. She would only speak to me in front of others, she did call me out for hanging out with you though.”

“She did?”

“A bit hypocritical considering that she is hanging out with Archie. It makes sense that she doesn’t trust me around her boyfriend, but no offense Jughead you’re not my type and your sort of my family.”

“None taken. I can hang out with who I want. Betty has nothing to worry about.”

“Oh but you know how she is. She always worries. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore. I have lost many friends over the past week, I can handle it.”

“Veronica, Jughead. What a lovely event you put together darling,” Hiram Lodge appears throwing a brownie into his mouth. What an unpleasant surprise. Jughead hadn't noticed in him in the dark biking studio. 

“Thanks daddy.” Jughead cringes at the word “daddy.” 

“I need to get going,” Jughead rushes away from the conversation thinking that there is no way he could get away from Hiram Lodge quick enough.

He rushes towards his car parked in a metered spot on the main street of downtown. "Jughead."

Jughead turns around to look for the person calling him.

Kevin is running towards him.

"Hey Kevin."

"You know my boyfriend." Jughead's entire body freezes. "I saw the look in your eyes when he came into the room, you two know each other."

"We went to the same school."

"I know your secret," Kevin states. Jughead's eyes widen in fear. So many questions running through his head.

'How does he know? Is he going to tell Betty? Is he going to tell his dad?'

"I don't have a secret." Jughead decides to play the denial card. If Kevin knows Jughead's secret, then he is a lability. Too many lives are on the line.

"Last year Jason Blossom and his goon squad beat me so badly leaving me unconscious in the river. I would have drowned if you hadn't pulled me out of the water." Relief, shock, and nostalgia rush through Jughead's head. Kevin had been the boy he found at Sweetwater River last year. He had never mentioned it before now. Kevin had been so badly beaten up, Jughead didn't even recognize him when he saw him again.

_Jughead finished cleaning all of his father's things out of the trailer. He wanted no trace of his father. He is not getting out anytime soon and Jughead doesn't need reminders of the man who signed him away to the Lodge's._

_He opened the closet revealing the last item of his father's. Jughead ran his fingers over the old vintage leather. The green on the snake patch had faded over the years. Jughead had no hesitation throwing his father's things out except for his iconic Serpent jacket._

_A montage of FP's shittiest parenting moments play in Jughead's mind. He grabs the jacket, matches, and car keys._

_He drove to a deserted area of Sweetwater River. He parked his father's truck heading for the river. It was a bit colder than he expected. Jughead threw the jacket on surprised how well it fit._

_"Like father like son," Jughead says to himself spitefully._

_He pulls the matches out of his pocket. He knows that he needs to take out the matches and get rid of the last item linking him to the Jones name._

_A group of Northside boys all donning their tacky Letterman jackets sprint by. A few of them have blood on their fists._

_Jughead runs towards the direction where the boys just came from. He runs until he spots the limp body sitting on the shore of the river. He is face down in the water and Jughead is not sure whether the boy is alive or dead._

_Jughead pokes him. He curses himself realizing what a stupid idea that is. He brings his fingers to the boy's neck where he finds his pulse. He feels a hand reach up to grab his._

_Jughead immediately turns the boy over. If he had seen him around Riverdale, he wouldn't have known because the boy's face is so beaten up._

_He reaches out his phone to call for help._

_"911 how may we help you?"_

_"I was walking along the river and there is a boy who is badly injured. He needs help._ _Quickly!"_

_"Help is on the way. Can you describe the-" Jughead hands up the phone and turns his attention to the boy._

_He grabs onto the boy's hand trying to comfort him the best way he can._

_"Help is on the way. You are going to be okay."_

_"Please don't go."_

_"I can't be seen here when the cops get here, but I'll stay for now." The boy tightens his grip as he begins crying. Jughead does his best to hold back his own tears as he looks at the injured defensiveness boy._

_'How could anybody do this?'_

_"Who did this to you?" Jughead asks. The boy doesn't respond._

_He holds his hand assuring him that he is going to be okay until he hears the sirens._

"That was you?" Jughead asks.

"That is the only reason I have not told Betty about you being a Serpent. That is one secret I will take to the grave."

"I'm not a serpent."

"You were wearing a Serpent's jacket."

"It was my dad's. I was at the river that night to burn his jacket. After he got arrested, I got rid of all of his things. I have never formally met your boyfriend until tonight."

"Thank you Jughead. I owe you my life, literally. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything Kevin. It was the right place at the right time."

"You can downplay it all you want, but you didn't have to stay with me after you called 911. You are a good guy Jughead Jones. Betty is one lucky girl." Jughead has never heard his name and _"good guy"_ in the same sentence before.

***

"I noticed you slowing down near the end, do we need to upgrade your gym membership Betty?"

"Mom I have been too busy with cheerleading to go to the gym lately. I am doing fine exercise wise."

"I saw your friend Jug Head came here tonight."

"Why do you always insist on saying his name wrong mom?"

"Why do you always insist on pretending like I don't know he is your boyfriend?" Betty's mouth drops open. She thought that she had been pretty sly about having a boy in her life. 

"Mrs. Cooper, Betty." Betty rolls her eyes as Veronica approaches.

"Veronica this was such a lovely event. You girls did such a wonderful job."

"Thank you Mrs. Cooper."

"Hal put down that sandwich!" Alice leaves the girls alone as she runs over to her husband to lecture her husband on his eating habits.

"How is Archie?" Veronica asks.

"Do you actually care?" Betty asks annoyed.

"Petty may rhyme with Betty, but it's not a good look on you B. It's not you at all." 

Betty pushes past Veronica, but feels her grab her wrist.

"Did you know that the Twilight drive-in is closing?"

"No it's not," Betty says angrily, "if it was I would know Jughead would have-"

"Would have told you? He would have, but has barely been able to get a word in with you all week."

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Betty warns releasing Veronica's grip aggressively.

                                                                            _________________________________________________

Betty slipped on her Care Bears pajama set that her grandmother gave to her last Christmas. Every Christmas her grandma somehow finds the most ridiculous pair of pajamas that Macys has and gives them to her granddaughters. Her grandmother refuses to believe that Polly and Betty are no longer little girls. Polly always complains that they never get good gifts from their grandparents, but Betty doesn’t mind. The pajamas are super comfortable. She would live in the Care Bear shorts if her mom would allow it.

“Hey, your dad let me in,” Archie appears in her door way. “What are you wearing?” He laughs at her pajamas. Betty looks down at her colorful pajamas suddenly feeling less comfy.

“Pajamas my grandma gave me.” Betty wraps her arms around her stomach suddenly feeling self conscious. “So what’s up Arch?”

“Sorry I didn’t come to the fundraiser tonight. I didn’t want to cause any drama since both of them would be there,” Archie says referring to Veronica and Cheryl. Although she appreciates him not wanting to cause drama, she wishes they would have sucked it up for the charity. Betty held her composure until the very end when she finally snapped at Veronica.

“You are going to have to be in the same room as them sometime.” Archie sits down beside her on her bed like old times.

“I know... it’s just hard.” Betty sighs. She has been there for Archie a lot this week. After finding about how Ms. Grundy manipulated and sexually assaulted him, she has been by his side helping him work through his emotions.

“Do you think seeing a therapist would help?” Betty suggests.

“I’m not sure.”

“You need to get some sort of help. You are obviously struggling with what she did to you Archie.”

“She didn’t do anything to me. We were in love... I still love her... I think.”

“Archie you are the victim of a pedophile and a sexual predator. That is the only thing you are a victim of. You used and cheated on Veronica several times. You have both done shitty things to each other, so you cannot keep acting like you are the victim in this breakup.”

“I thought you are mad at Veronica.”

“It has nothing to do with your breakup. You are both in the wrong. I am here for you to help you get over what happened with Grundy, but I will not get in the middle of your issues with Veronica.”

“Fair enough.” Archie stares down at his feet awkwardly. Betty is quite proud of herself for being so honest. She always held her tongue when it came to Archie over the years. She had spent so long being so careful about every word or action she said or did around Archie. Now she could care less and it is the most free feeling.

“Veronica told me tonight that the drive-in is closing.”

“I am surprised that dump has stayed open this long.”

“Hey! I love the drive-in," Betty says offended.

“Ya the drive-in is a cool place to go hook up, but it is a dump.”

“Some of us enjoy cinema. It is one of the city’s landmarks. There is a good chance that it could be saved. Maybe if I can get Mr. Lodge involved or even my parent's to post something about it in the Register. I can have t-shirts printed by next week. If we can rally some people and convince Mayor Mccoy how important the drive-in is to this town...”

“And to Jughead.”

“Ya,” Betty says confused at the mention of Jughead.

There is a tap at her window. She looks down at her phone noticing that it is 9:00 on the dot. She looks over at Archie who is sitting next to her on her bed.

Betty scurries to her feet as she runs over to her window. “Hey Juggie,” she says excitedly. His eyes glaze past her finding Archie.

“I can’t stay.” Betty’s heart sinks at his words. 

‘Is it because Archie’s here? Oh no he has the wrong idea.’

“Why not?” Betty asks disappointed.

“My adoptive parents asked me to drop by tonight. Your house was on my way home, so I thought I could see you for just a moment.”

“Oh okay.” She cannot hide the disappointment on her face. She had been looking forward to finally having some alone time with him. Seeing him hanging out with Veronica lately was making her turn a not so pretty color of green. The only person she has to blame is herself. She has been hanging out with Archie one on one so much lately she has practically pushed them together to hang out. She told Jughead that she doesn't have feelings for Archie. She really hoped that he had believed her.

She leans closer to him ignoring the red haired boy sitting on her bed behind them. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” she whispers to him inhaling his freshly washed hair and skin.

“Sorry Betty. I haven’t seen these PJs yet." His fingers touch he hemline of her shirt. "Very colorful, just like you.”

“They are so tacky,” Betty admits.

“You could make a trash bag look amazing.” She looks down as her cheeks turn rosy pink to match her lips.

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” He shakes his head.

“Besides it looks like I was interrupting something anyways.”

'There it is!'

She knew it.

“Jug…”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She peaks her head out of her window at the boy who is all ready climbing down.

"Hey Jug are we still on for Saturday?"

"Absolutely, I can't wait!"

"No bailing on me!" Betty warns.

"I pinky promise."

***

He climbed down the ladder cringing at the entire exchange. He was so excited to hang out with her tonight. 

The moment he got to her room he saw the two of them through her window. He understands that she feels the need to be there for everyone. She is always the shoulder to lean on for everyone. 

He knows that she wouldn’t hook up with Archie while she was with him. She would never. Betty is one of the best people he knows, but he is jealous of how much of Betty’s time Archie is getting.

The three of them used to hang out in a room no problem. They used to even take baths together as young children, but now it just felt awkward. Jughead once again felt like the odd man out. He felt unwelcome, so he made up a lame excuse to leave. He let his anxiety swallow him up and he panicked. He gave up the time he had been yearning for all week up just because he felt threatened.

The familiar ring tone of his burner phone goes off. Jughead flips the phone.

“Yes?” Jughead asks irritated.

“Laundromat, ten minutes.”

Jughead sighs making his way downtown. 

***

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you were planning on bringing Jughead over.”

“I lost track of time, but he’s busy anyway, as he just said,” Betty says flatly. She wishes Jughead was the boy sitting on her bed instead of Archie.  
  
“You really like him?” Betty can tell it’s a sincere question. Archie finally understands what is going on between her and Jughead.

“A lot,” Betty admits.

“I can’t believe you were about to have your boyfriend over wearing that.”

“Are we really talking about my pajamas again? What is with the pajama shaming tonight Archie?”

“No girlfriend of mine has ever worn a pajama set like that. They put on their best-”

“Good thing I am not one of your girlfriends,“ Betty cut him off. She feels comfortable in what she sleeps in and Jughead doesn’t have a problem with it either. He accepts her the way she is and that’s one of the reasons she likes him so much.

“Hey Arch…”

“Ya.”

“Want to help me with something that will distract you from your girl problems?”

“Yes please.”

“Help me save the drive in?”

                                                                                                          _______________________________________

 

***

When Jughead got to the laundromat Mustang, Joaquin, and Viper were all seated at the conference table. He immediately knew exactly why Hiram called the meeting.

Another job.

Jughead sat through the basic pre planning meeting. As usual he zoned out reserving his eyes and ears only for the parts that were relevant to his driving.

“Any questions?” Everyone shook their heads. “Oh and good news boys, I just got a piece of prime Riverdale real estate.” Jughead sits up in his seat feeling dizzy. “New luxury apartments coming soon. if you men don’t fuck up any of these jobs, maybe you can afford one.”

“You bought the drive-in?” Jughead asks furiously.

“Maybe this will teach you a lesson to not have anymore slips of the tongue around my darling daughter.” Jughead has taken so many hits from this man. He has done everything he has asked of him. If he bites his tongue any harder it will start bleeding.

“Maybe you shouldn’t leave your dirty laundry out for your daughter to find.” 

Jughead knew he shouldn’t of said anything, but his patience with this entire situation is running very low.

He turns around to leave the office, not wanting to stick around to deal with the consequences of his mini outburst.

“Where the hell do you think you are going?”

“Back to the lying life that you set up for me. I am off to ruin people’s lives with my sleuthing and lies, so you can live your rich life and dethrone the Blossoms. Adding Joaquin is a real nice touch. Let's fuck up the Sheriff's son while we're at it? This has now turned into a sick game of how many people’s lives can we ruin? You want to know where the fuck I am going? I am going to find another player to drag into this fucked up game."

Jughead doesn’t even check if the coast is clear before bursting through both doors outside.

The cool night weather couldn’t even cool Jughead down as he walked away from the laundromat.

Suddenly a shadowy figure appears stopping Jughead in his tracks.

“You are so busted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I want to start out with my apologies for taking so long with this chapter. I have been very busy getting ready for my move to the UK. I am hoping I can start posting regularly again. Thanks again for the continued support xoxo!\
> 
> I see all of your comments on the last chapter and I am so grateful and will respond when I get the chance :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter is a bit short, I promise the other chapters I have written so far are longer! This is more of a prologue.
> 
> This is an Alternate Universe Bughead story that takes place Junior Year. Everything in canon happened except Jughead never went to Riverdale high, he stopped being friends with Archie when Fred and FP fell out, Jason is not dead, Polly was never sent away to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, and Betty never told Archie her feelings.
> 
> I am having a lot of fun with this story and I have lots of ideas. Please let me know if this is something people would be interesting in me continuing. Come talk to me on tumblr at fxyeahriverdale or leave a comment here it would mean the world to me xoxo.
> 
> The title of this story is inspired by one of my favorite songs by the National. I think this song fits the narrative of this story really well!


End file.
